The Kuchiki Heir
by Sargerogue
Summary: Hollows begin attacking in force again. Captain Kuchiki sends his daughter to the Human World to help with the attacks. Now living with the Kurosaki's and her aunt, Rukia, how will Himeko deal with her first time in the Human World?
1. 3rd Seat, 6th Squad

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only character I would be my own characters I came up with.**

* * *

><p>Being from one of the Noble families isn't easy. Then consider that I'm related to two of the most powerful Soul Reapers in the Soul Society and related by marriage to another. My life is never easy! Take, for instance, a typical day at the Manor. A servant wakes me up at six in the morning and I get dressed. From my room, I'm escorted to the dining room where my father is waiting for me. After a quiet breakfast, I change into training clothes and train with five of the guards and then with five Soul Reapers who volunteer to give me training. After that, it's two hours worth of Kido practice before I'm allowed to have lunch. After lunch, I train for three hours using flash step. Then for another hour, I meditate. When my dad finally comes home from work, he's normally tired and doesn't talk much through dinner. Before long, I find myself tucked away in my bed and getting ready to have another day of that. If I'm lucky, I might see my aunt. However, today isn't a normal day at the Manor. Today was not going to be a good day. This was not a typical day at the Manor. In fact, it got shot to hell.<p>

"Himeko," my father whispered shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I groaned opening my eyes to see him kneeling next to me. This was not something my father did on a typical basis. Hell, I barely talked to him.

"Come on. Get dressed in these," he whispered and handed me the typical uniform for a Soul Reaper.

"What? Why? Father, it's three o'clock in the morning," I complained as I spotted my clock.

"Himeko, for once will you listen to me?" he demanded and I stared. He never raised his voice at me.

"What's happened?" I demanded.

"Just get dressed." He left the room and I got dressed. This wasn't the first time I had worn the uniform and I had my own zanpakuto too. However, this was the first time that I had to get up at three in the morning, put on the uniform, and then be handed my zanpakuto. I looked at my dad with eyes wide.

"Father, what's going on?" I asked as he took my hand.

"You have to go see the Captain Commander."

"What? Why?" I screeched.

"I'll explain later. Follow me." He started to flash step away. I was quick to follow and kept up with him on the way to the First Division Captain's Hall. Landing behind him at the doorway, the Lieutenant let us through into the Hall. I was stunned as we entered the Hall. The other Captains were present and it looked like they were getting ready for something. The Captain Commander looked up as we entered and I froze solid at the sight of him before thawing again.

"We came," Dad announced and the Captain Commander motioned me forward. With ever so nervous steps, I walked forward and stood in front of the Captain Commander.

"You have been officially accepted into the 13 Court Guard Squads. You will receive final training under the watch of Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Abari, Lieutenant Kuchiki, and Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki in the human world. You have been granted 3rd Seat position in Squad 6. Do you understand and accept this commission?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Your father will transport you to the Captain and Lieutenants. A gigai will be waiting for you in the Human World along with supplies for your stay there. You're dismissed." I turned and was followed by my dad.

"Are you going to explain this to me?" I asked.

"Massive Hollow attacks have been taking place in the Soul Society and the Human World. You are very strong and have most of your training already. All you lack is the schooling to join. So, we faked a couple of documents and got you into the Sixth Squad. Plus, some of these attacks have been hitting the Manors so naturally you need to be somewhere safe."

"You're overprotective," I muttered as we reached the senkaimon.

"I'm your father it's my job."

"You sure don't act like it," I muttered as he greeted his Hell Butterfly and we went through the senkaimon. My first time in the Human World and I have to live in Karakura Town! I'll admit, it's a nice little town, but I wanted to go back to the Soul Society the second I entered Karakura Town. We were currently standing at the top of what appeared to be a cemetery. A man in a black haori and green shirt walked over to us. He had a stupid hat on and I wanted to smack it off the second I saw it.

"Urahara, thank you for coming on such short notice," Dad whispered as he looked at the man.

"Not a problem Captain. The others are waiting at Isshin's Clinic for her." Dad looked at me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Be good for Urahara and the rest of the Soul Reapers here."

"Even Renji and Rukia," I complained.

"Well, respect Rukia. I don't particularly care if you pick on Renji some," he chuckled.

"Alright Dad."

"Be safe," he whispered and hugged me tightly before releasing me. "Oh, Urahara, she's a third seat. Make sure tell Renji."

"Alright." Dad left through the senkaimon. I looked back at the man called Urahara. He pulled out a gigai from behind his back and pointed at it. It was an exact replica of me except it had Human World clothes. "This is a specially made one."

"It's not going to hurt is it?" I asked.

"No, you'll be fine, trust me," he laughed.

"I'm supposed to trust Mr. Sandal-Hat?" I muttered as I stepped into the gigai. It was more comfortable than I thought it would be.

"Come on, we'll go down to the Clinic. You can introduce yourself to everyone there."

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Seriously? So only Renji and Rukia are going to know me? Captain Hitsugaya might but that's a stretch," I admitted.

"Come on kiddo."

"Don't call me kiddo, Mr. Sandal-Hat," I muttered.

"Either call me Kisuke or Urahara."

"Kisuke."

"That's better." We walked down the hill and arrived at a clinic.

"Kurosaki Clinic," I said reading the sign as we stopped in front of the clinic.

"You'll be staying here with Rukia."

"Rukia lives here?" I beamed my spirits lightening.

"Yep." We walked to the housing part of the Clinic and he opened the door. Walking in, we entered the living/dining room of the house. There were sixteen people there plus five plush dolls that were walking around!

"Our guest has arrived!" Kisuke announced and everyone turned to look at us. Rukia saw me causing a big grin cross her face.

"Hey, Renji, look who it is," Rukia laughed and Renji looked up from talking to an orange haired boy to see me.

"Ah, hell! Why her? Come on! What was the Captain thinking?" Renji complained. I jumped across the room to him and punched in the face causing us both to fall to the ground. I sat calmly on his chest glaring down at him. He looked up at me with fear and anger in his eyes. "Damn it! What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"Dad said I could," I laughed with a huge grin on my face. Planting one hand behind me, I sprung up, back flipped in the air and landed next to Kisuke.

"Rukia, punish her," Renji growled wiping the blood from his nose as it started bleeding. A girl with light brown hair handed him a Clean-X. The orange haired boy was laughing his ass off on the floor. "Thanks Yuzu. That's not funny Ichigo!" Renji snapped at the orange haired boy.

"Sorry Renji."

"It's good to see you," Rukia chuckled as she hugged me. She was a lot shorter than me but she was always kind to me.

"Are we going to get introductions?" Yuzu asked as a man with glasses helped Renji up.

"Yeah, Captain Kuchiki wouldn't tell us who was coming," Ichigo chuckled getting up off the floor.

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. I'm Himeko Kuchiki, the new 3rd Seat of Sixth Squad." There was silence as I finished the sentence.


	2. Himeko Kuchiki

**I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki?" the man with a little bit of a beard repeated as everyone stared at me.<p>

"Yes. Rukia, how many people know I exist?" I asked.

"The Captains, some of the Lieutenants, me, and the whole of the Sixth Squad, yeah I know, sucks doesn't it?"

"Remind me to steal those kenseikan things next time I'm home," I said.

"He'll kill you!" Renji laughed.

"Yeah, I know. It's either that or I'll have Yachiru steal koi from the fish pond again," I plotted.

"You're a Kuchiki?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Yep, my dad is Captain Kuchiki. Though, I hear Ichigo calls him Byakuya. You really shouldn't though. He doesn't like it when you call him that," I giggled.

"How the hell can you be Byakuya's kid? You don't act like him at all!" Isshin claimed.

"Actually, she acts a lot like he did when Byakuya was younger. Man, I used to get him so mad at me," the purple-tinted haired woman laughed.

"No, he was more serious," Kisuke chimed in.

"Oh, this is Himeko on a good day," Rukia laughed.

"What's a regular day like?" the youngest of the three black haired girls asked.

"Me getting the shit beat out of me," Renji elaborated. "Either that or the Sixth Squad members crazy enough to train with her."

"You're a third seat?" Captain Hitsugaya asked calling attention to himself for the first time.

"Yes sir. Just promoted to the position by the Captain Commander himself actually. He said that you, Captain, plus Lieutenants Abari and Kuchiki would finish up my training," I explained.

"Finish your training?" a tall dark skinned man asked.

"Yeah, the kid never went to the Academy. The Sixth Squad trained her at the Manor for years. Captain Kuchiki always put off enrolling her in the Academy, claimed it would be too easy for her."

"And you're a third seat?" the man with glasses asked.

"Yes, I'm quite powerful actually."

"Well, we were just about to sit down for breakfast and we were waiting for you. The place was recently renovated so there's enough room for all of us. We can continue introductions at the table," Yuzu announced and we all headed for the table. Four of the plush toys were holding back a lion one with a Quincy cross on the back of his head. The lion broke loose and headed for my chest. Before it got to my chest, I punched it clear into the hallway.

"I'm guessing that was Kon?" I asked Rukia.

"Yeah, I forgot to lock him up," Rukia confessed.

"You were right, he's a pervert," I chuckled.

"So, Himeko, how old are you?" Isshin asked as we dished up our food.

"21," I answered.

"Where were you for the last couple of years? I've been to the Kuchiki Manor but I've never met you," Ichigo said.

"She was staying with her mother in the Sixth Squad Barracks," Renji replied.

"I moved back in eight years ago," I explained.

"So, you're Karin and Yuzu's age," Isshin confirmed.

"Yes."

"Even then, I've been back to the Soul Society a few times," Ichigo muttered.

"I'm the family secret," I elaborated.

"My brother remarried 22 years ago but she stayed in her ranks and kept her last name. When Himeko was born, my brother kept her a secret to give her a somewhat normal upbringing," Rukia continued on my statement. We started to eat the meal and one by one I learned the names of the people sitting around the table.

Sitting at the head of the table was Isshin Kurosaki, a former Captain among the 13 Court Guard Squads. His son Ichigo was the hero from the Winter War and one of the Soul Reapers responsible for Karakura Town. His sister Karin was serious but she was quite open to Captain Hitsguya. Her twin sister Yuzu took care of the house and both of them were nurses at the Clinic with Ichigo being a new doctor at the Clinic. Karin had helped defeat some Hollows in the past. Their family was aware of everything that happened in the Soul Society.

Tatsuki was a neighborhood friend who loved a good fight. She was strong and pigheaded at times but she was Ichigo's long time friend. She could also see spirit beings and she could also inflict some damage. Orihime was Tatsuki's long time friend and one of the people that had been wrapped up in Soul Society business since Rukia was almost executed. Sado, or as everyone called him, Chad, had unique abilities and had been involved with everything as long as Orihime had been. The two of them had gone with Ichigo after Rukia. I remember my mom locking me in my room and telling me I couldn't come out during the little invasion they pulled. Then there was the Quincy, Uryu Ishida. He was the guy with the glasses and the graying hair. He had also saved my aunt. I remember Renji telling me how he came to Rukia's aid here in the human world.

Kisuke ran the Urahara Shop and was the former 12th Squad Captain. He acted like a liaison to the Human World, or at least the reporter for both worlds. Yoruichi Shihoin was the long time competitor of my dad's. He told me a couple of stories about their shunpo races. Then there was Tessai, I was surprised he could fit in the house he was so tall! All of them were former exiles from the Soul Society, they could return if they pleased. The three of them took care of Jinta and Ururu. Jinta and Ururu were about my age and were much like the Kurosaki twins. But Jinta and Ururu fought Hollows more than the Kurosaki twins did. With them came the plush dolls. Ririn, Noba, and Kurodo were all mod souls that were Bount detectors. Chappy was the mod soul that Rukia used while in the Human World. It had only recently been given a plush doll so it could keep Ichigo's mod soul Kon in line. Kon was a little pervert.

"Well, I think I'll go take a patrol around town. I'm a little restless," Ichigo muttered as he grabbed Kon.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot," Kisuke laughed and handed me a little mod soul. "There, for when you need to change."

"Thanks Kisuke."

"Not a problem. I think we'll head back," Kisuke announced as he stood with the rest of his group.

"Himeko, if you need any help, just stop by. I'd love to have a shunpo race with you," Yoruichi laughed.

"You're on!" I laughed.

"I should be getting home," Chad announced and he left with Kisuke's group.

"I think I'll go visit my dad," Uryu yawned shaking off his interrupted sleep.

"I'll go with you. I have to talk to him," Isshin announced.

"Tatsuki and I will help you with dishes Yuzu," Orihime insisted.

"Thanks Orihime."

"I'll help," Karin said before joining the girls in the kitchen.

"Himeko, are you going to tag along?" Ichigo asked.

"She should come with. We should probably stop by the Visored's place and introduce her. That way they don't attack her," Hitsugaya pointed out. I tossed the mod soul down my throat as Hitsugaya, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo did. My mod soul was calm and collective.

"Stay here and don't get in trouble," I instructed.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get in trouble," Kon laughed in Ichigo's body.

"Kon, you touch my gigai, I'll destroy your little plush form," I growled.

"You wouldn't!"

"I'll give you to her," Ichigo threatened.

"I'll be good!" Kon insisted.

"Let's go," Hitsugaya ordered and we left the building. Unlike Rukia, I wore the kenseikan in my hair since I was the next heir to the Kuchiki Clan. Stepping out into the morning air with the others, I looked around.

"Ready rookie?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." I didn't know what a day I would get.


	3. The Visoreds

**I own nothing other than Himeko. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Let's go see the Visoreds. There's nothing around town," Renji muttered as we stood on the top of a building around the center of town.<p>

"If Hiyori kicks or punches me, she's going to get thrown across town," Ichigo said.

"Ready to meet the Visoreds?" Rukia asked me.

"I guess."

"Alright Ichigo, lead the way," Hitsugaya ordered. Ichigo took off in front of us. I was quick to follow, actually having to slow down to not jump in front of Ichigo. We arrived at an old run down building on the end of Karakura Town. Renji landed on a bottle when he put his foot down and fell on his butt.

"That looks like it hurts," Ichigo chuckled as I held out my hand to Renji. Renji grabbed my hand and pulled me down to his level before spanking my butt five times and pushing me to my feet.

"Renji!" I snapped as I bumped into Hitsugaya who balanced me before I could knock us both over.

"Well, that's what you get for punching me and giving me a bloody nose!" Renji countered as Ichigo helped him up. A flash of red and blond past by my head seconds before hitting Renji in the face with both feet and landing behind him. Renji fell to the ground again and held his nose.

"Renji, you alright?" Rukia asked. Renji was holding a bleeding nose.

"Hiyori! You broke my nose!" Renji shouted as he held his nose.

"Wimp!" the girl called Hiyori shouted as she walked back. She threw what looked to be a bandana on his chest. "What are you all doing here?"

"We got a newbie and we figured we should introduce her so if you bump into her you don't challenge her to a fight," Ichigo explained.

"Come on in!" a male voice said from inside the building. Renji was still on the ground so I walked over and lifted him up by the back of his robes before throwing him into the building.

"Himeko!"

"You wouldn't get up, you lazy ass!"

"I'm your Lieutenant!"

"Renji, do you think I care?" I countered.

"I'm a Captain and I will punish you if you continue this foolishness," Hitsugaya said as he passed me.

"Sorry Captain."

"She's a kid, Toshiro, ease up," Ichigo muttered as we walked into the building.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Hitsugaya barked.

"You let Karin and Yuzu call you Toshiro," Ichigo countered.

"That's because they're not Soul Reapers."

"What are you kids fighting about now?" the male voice said. I looked up to see a blond man there.

"They're acting like idiots," Rukia muttered. "No offense Captain."

"None taken. I'm getting used to it," Hitsugaya yawned. Apparently, my arrival had interrupted everyone's sleep schedules.

"Shinji, they got a newbie," Hiyori laughed walking in.

"I can see that. Hey guys! We got company!" Shinji yelled and six people came into the room. "Newbie, this is Rose, Love, Mashiro, Kensei, Lisa, and Hachi. You already met Hiyori and I'm Shinji."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Himeko Kuchiki," I said bowing my head some.

"A Kuchiki?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, my dad is Captain Kuchiki."

"Byakuya had a kid. Amazing," Kensei chuckled.

"Why does everyone keep reacting like that?" I asked Rukia.

"Because your father is stuck up half the time," Hiyori replied.

"Oh, Ichigo, how as the honeymoon?" Shinji asked.

"Good."

"Honeymoon?" I asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Mashiro gasped.

"Uh, no," Ichigo chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks for saying that Shinji," Rukia growled.

"I thought she knew!" Shinji insisted.

"Himeko, I married Ichigo."

"Cool. The Woman Association has been waiting for that for several years now."

"We kept it in the family," Rukia explained.

"Rangiku is going to smother you," I taunted.

"You wouldn't," Rukia growled. I jumped back twenty feet and picked up my phone.

"Look, perfect service," I laughed.

"Get the kid!" Rukia shouted.

"Visoreds, protect the newbie!" Hiyori ordered and blocked Rukia from grabbing me. The others looked like they could care less.

"Himeko, when you talk to Rangiku, tell her to stop fooling around and get her paperwork done," Hitsugaya ordered. I called up Rangiku with a devilish smile on my face.

"Hello?" Rangiku asked from the other end of the line.

"Rangiku, its Himeko."

"Hey, I heard you're stationed in the Human World, cool."

"Rukia and Ichigo got married," I laughed and Rukia looked pissed fighting back everyone as I talked to Rangiku.

"And she didn't invite me to the wedding? Well, I'll have to stop by and give her a hug."

"Your Captain says to stop fooling around and get your paperwork done."

"Ah, come on!"

"I'm just the messenger." Rukia broke loose of everyone. "Rangiku gotta run. Rukia is about to kill me," I explained.

"Good luck!" I hung up and flash stepped away from Rukia.

"Get back here!" Rukia roared and started to flash step toward me. I flash stepped behind Renji.

"You really pissed her off," Renji chuckled as Rukia flash stepped again. This time, she used it to jump behind me and I deflected her leg as it went toward my head. "Damn!" Renji shouted as I knocked him away from us. Blocking a punch that was aimed for my head with my arm, I kicked her in the side.

"Damn, the kid can fight at least," Kensei chuckled lightly. Rukia went to kick me but I kicked her at the same time and delivered a swift punch to her stomach as my leg hit hers. With a quick move, I flipped onto my hands doing a handstand before spinning around with my hands on the ground and kicked Rukia before jumping back up.

"Was that a panchira torunedo?" Rose asked.

"Yes it was. It might be better than mine," Lisa admitted. Rukia spun around to kick my head but I blocked with an arm before delivering a blow to her stomach again.

"Rukia, if you keep this up I'm going to end up damaging your internal organs," I growled and she flash stepped above me. I grabbed her fist as she came down and she stared as I held her there. "Sorry about this," I whispered and threw her across the building. She skidded to a stop a little too late and hit the opposite wall. With a quick shunpo, I landed next to her. "Rukia, you alright?" My answer was a sharp punch to my stomach that sent me flying backwards. Shinji caught me before I hit the wall.

"Now, we're even," Rukia groaned as Ichigo helped her get up.

"You alright Himeko?" Shinji asked.

"I think so. Thanks."

"Not a problem," Shinji chuckled as he eased me to my feet.

"I like the newbie!" Hiyori announced and held out her hand to me. "Friends?"

"Uh, sure." I took her hand and she smiled. Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Renji asked.

"Renji, I'd be more worried about Rukia."

"She has Ichigo. And while you're here, I have to watch out over you."

"I'll be fine Renji. I swear, you're like a protective older brother," I muttered rolling my eyes.

"So, Himeko, are you a seated officer?" Love asked.

"Yes, newly promoted. I'm the Third Seat in Squad Six."

"Your father's squad?" Hachi asked.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"You have a choice on what Squad your put in," Hiyori pointed out.

"I didn't. I think it was a deal between my dad and the Captain Commander. I get on the Sixth Squad and finish my training in the human world," I explained.

"Training, I'll help," Hiyori offered.

"You still have that stupid walking thing you had me use?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not stupid you asshole!" Hiyori yelled. "No, Shinji and Kensei destroyed it. Melted it down." There was a soft thump as someone landed outside the building.

"Captain!" a high-pitched female voice called and Hitsugaya growled looking at me.

"You didn't say she was coming!"

"It slipped my mind," I whispered backing up slowly. Renji put me protectively behind him as the room dropped 20 degrees in temperature. Rangiku appeared in the doorway.

"There you are! Oh, it's cold in here! Captain, you know you're not supposed to let the temperature drop," Rangiku complained.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya snarled. He was obviously being ticked off.

"Visiting Rukia and Ichigo of course. Oh, I have a couple of documents I need you to sign. Himeko," I looked at her from behind Renji, "your dad sends this." She tossed me a box and I caught it.

"I just saw him a few hours ago. What could he want?" I muttered undoing the knot that closed the box. Renji turned to look at me as I opened the box. I smiled as I saw what was inside.

"I'm guessing those are for your gigai," Renji said looking at the little hair clips.

"Yeah." I tucked them inside my robe for safekeeping. Rukia was calm again, as was Captain Hitsugaya so I followed Renji and Shinji back over to the rest of the group.

"Rukia, you got married!" Rangiku squealed and hugged her.

"Rangiku, you're smothering me!" Rukia complained and Rangiku pulled away.

"Sorry! Why wasn't I invited to the wedding? You know how much I love parties," Rangiku pouted.

"Because we were trying to keep this quiet for a little bit," Ichigo explained.

"That and you and sake don't mix," Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

"Captain!" Rangiku complained.

"Get over yourself Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said rolling his eyes. I flinched as I felt the pressure and Rukia's soul phone went off.

"Hollow, possibly Arrancar," Rukia reported.

"Renji, let's go," Ichigo said.

"Wait, we got more," Rukia reported and started counting.

"How many Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Ten of them in all and all of them quite powerful along with two lesser Arrancars. One of the lesser two Arrancars is headed for Yuzu, Karin, and Tatsuki. The other for Jinta and Ururu. The other ten Arrancars have split up around the city.

"We'll have to split up. Call up the others." I put my phone on speaker and held it out.

"Isshin, Uryu, Ryuken, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Orihime, Chad, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Loud and clear," Kisuke responded.

"Same here. How many Arrancars?" Isshin asked.

"We count ten," I replied, "plus two lesser ones."

"Orihime, meet me at the mall," Rangiku said.

"On it!" Rangiku left.

"Chad," Uryu called.

"The park."

"Ururu and Jinta can handle the one Arrancar," Kisuke said. "Yoruichi and I are headed out."

"Hachi," Tessai called.

"On it." He left.

"Ryuken and I will team up," Isshin announced. I hung up the phone as they finished the conversations.

"Ichigo and I will go," Rukia insisted.

"Renji," Hitsugaya ordered.

"Hiyori, you and Himeko go look after Tatsuki and the twins," Ichigo ordered.

"Let's go," Hiyori laughed.

"Alright." We flash stepped away and arrived at the Clinic. The Arrancar had already broken into the house and Tatsuki came flying through the window. I caught her and set her on the ground. Yuzu came running out followed by Karin.

"Tatsuki!" Yuzu cried out.

"Yuzu, Karin, get out of the area. Take Tatsuki with you!" I ordered drawing my zanpakuto. We Hiyori and I turned to face the Arrancar.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for loving this story so much and only having two chapters in. I was hoping someone that reads this could give me a little advice. Himeko, should she get a boyfriend or a love interest? And if so, who? I apologize for any misspellings and encourage feedback. Also, if I misspelled a name or a move let me know. <strong>

**Panchira Torunedo: a technique where Lisa does a upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, this has the effect of delivering multiple kicks to an opponent.**

**Saw that technique and thought Himeko should use it. Also, if I ever put "Sara" in the story, sorry, that's the English version of Himeko and might be overlooked while reading. If I put a "Sara" in there, let me know. **


	4. All Hell Breaks Loose

**I don't own Bleach. I bet you're tired of hearing that right?**

* * *

><p>I felt Yuzu and Karin take Tatsuki away from the area and was relieved. Hiyori stood at my side waiting for the Arrancar to make her move. The Arrancar stood about 5'4" with long black hair. The only part of her mask that remained was a strip that covered her eyes. We heard a loud explosion toward the mall and Hiyori looked agitated.<p>

"Hiyori," I warned.

"I'm calm Himeko. Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"It's rude not introduce yourselves. Especially considering that I let those other girls get away so I could face you," the Arrancar pointed out.

"If you want to know a person's name, you should introduce yourself first," Hiyori replied.

"I have no name. Most people call me Midnight because of my hair."

"I am Hiyori Sarugaki."

"I am 3rd Seat Himeko Kuchiki."

"Now that the pleasantries are done, we should get this over with, shouldn't we?" Midnight asked looking us both over.

"Chop cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi!" Hiyori ordered and released her zanpakuto. The cleaver that appeared instead was massive and intimidating.

"Frozen blossom, Ruka Izo!" I called and my zanpakuto changed. When the fog cleared, I held two swords in my hands. Both were white and elegant blades.

"Well, time to die, Soul Reapers," Midnight said and drew her zanpakuto. "I won't even release to deal with you." She charged at us.

"Freeze," I breathed and swiped Izo at the Arrancar leaving a trail of ice between the Arrancar and me. The ice surrounded the Arrancar from the hips down. "Bloom," I ordered and flowers began to appear on the ice and the Arrancar.

"That's not going to stop me!" Midnight laughed.

"Shred," I ordered and the air froze as the command came into effect. The next second, the ice that had covered the bottom half of the Arrancar turned to spears and tore through the Arrancar's body.

"Damn," Hiyori whispered as she watched the Arrancar bleeding. The spears were small but harder than any other substance and easily tore through the Arrancar's body. As my attack ended, the Arrancar fell to the ground dead. Hiyori looked back at me. "And you're just a 3rd seat?" she demanded.

"Actually, nobody knows the extent of my zanpakuto. Everybody knows I can release mine but nobody has seen it in action," I explained.

"Interesting." Karin, Yuzu, and Tatsuki came running back from the area they had run off to.

"Karin?" I asked as she came to a halt in front of us with the others collapsing on the ground.

"There's another one!" Karin gasped trying to catch her breath. As she spoke those words, a male Arrancar emerged from the street they had just run down. He was lean but had short brown hair. I didn't like the look of him.

"So, you defeated Midnight. What a shame. She was my favorite toy," he chuckled looking behind us to see the dead body of his companion.

"So, I take it that you're the one that organized all this," I growled.

"Yes."

"What are you waiting for Himeko? Kill him!" Hiyori ordered.

"That would be unwise," the man said. "I would expect better from two Lieutenant Level Soul Reapers."

"Hiyori, something feels off with this guy," I whispered. "Where's your mask section?"

"I don't have one," he chuckled. Hiyori leapt forward, apparently deciding he had talked long enough.

"Hiyori, no!" I shouted and he struck her down with a swing of his blade.

"Hiyori!" Tatsuki yelled.

"You're not an Arrancar. You're a Visored," I guessed. His energy wasn't that of a Soul Reaper, it had some Hollow to it. He had to be a Visored.

"That is correct. My father was the great Sosuke Aizen," he explained.

"Aizen had a kid?" I scoffed.

"Yes, hidden away from the rest of the Soul Society. Left in the care of some Arrancars in Hueco Mundo. Currently, I rule over Las Noches since my father no longer lives there."

"Your father is a back stabbing bastard," I growled.

"And you're an arrogant little bitch."

"The name is Himeko Kuchiki. What is your name?" I demanded.

"Ichiro Aizen," he replied drawing his zanpakuto. "Maybe I should have you replace Midnight. My father had that human, Orihime. What do you say? You could be a queen. You're beautiful enough to be one. A bit young though." I could see his eyes examining my body and my blood boiled.

"Go to hell you motherfucker!" I barked.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to battle you then," he chuckled. He charged with his sword and I blocked with Izo and stabbed at him with Ruka. He narrowly avoided being cut. "Radiate, Blossom of Light." I jumped back as he unleashed his zanpakuto. It turned into an urumi and the long blades were ready to attack. I jumped at the right moment as air flew by me and created a hole in the wall behind me.

"Shit," I whispered as I stood on top of a parked car. The air around me was sucked away and I jumped away from the car as he smiled.

"My zanpakuto is unique, wouldn't you say?" he asked.

"I call it a pain in the ass," I countered. "Encircle!" I struck Izo and Ruka on the ground to the side of me and a ring of ice shielded everyone outside.

"Such a beautiful zanpakuto."

"My aunt's is better," I countered.

"I'm sure it is." He whipped his zanpakuto at me and I dodged it. Flash stepping in front of him as his blades hit the ground waiting, I plunged Izo in his stomach before ripping it out and jumping back. He looked barely fazed by the whole in his gut. "That was nothing!" he laughed.

"Grow," I ordered and ice began to form in the hole and grow out from the hole onto his skin.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"One of my zanpakuto's abilities," I explained. "It will freeze your whole body over before killing you."

"So all I have to do is keep moving," he whispered and started at me. He whipped the blades at me and I blocked with Izo before flash stepping to the side. He had anticipated this and whipped the blades at me. The five blades wrapped around my stomach and he pulled them back leaving five cuts encircling my stomach. I gasped at the pain of the deepest one. I looked up, furious. My eyes started to glow blue and I stood up tall.

"Ruka Izo, strike," I ordered and a blast of ice and energy encircled each other before striking Ichiro and sending him through the wall of ice. The wall fell as Ichiro got back up and looked at me. He was halfway frozen now. "Freeze," I groaned as I swiped the blade upwards. It hit him. "Bloom!" The floors emerged sucking his energy a little. "Shred!"

"Gust!" Ichiro countered and only half the spears hit him. The rest came toward me. I was able to deflect three fourths of those but the rest had been going at such a fast speed that they hit me in the gut. Ichiro and I both screamed out in pain before dropping to our knees. I felt other spiritual pressures coming toward us.

"We will meet again," Ichiro promised opening a garganta to Las Noches. "I promise you that Himeko Kuchiki!" He disappeared and I returned Izo and Ruka back to normal before sheathing them. Falling to the ground completely, I rolled onto my back and looked up at the noonday sky. The sky had turned into a storm. Thunder rolled in the distance as if telling us about a war coming. Yuzu was caring for Hiyori with Karin helping her.

"Himeko!" Tatsuki ran up to me as someone landed nearby. "Ichigo, I need Orihime or a healer!" Tatsuki yelled at him.

"Orihime is treating Rukia. Hachi is helping Lisa and Tessai is busy healing Ururu." Ichigo knelt down next to me and looked at the wounds.

"I'll be fine. Go check on Hiyori," I whispered.

"Hiyori can wait," Tatsuki insisted.

"Himeko!" Renji's voice startled everyone and he ran over to me. "What the hell happened? You were supposed to be fighting a lower class Arrancar."

"I did, easy kill. Then someone else showed up," I groaned as pain started to really hit me.

"Who?" Ichigo demanded.

"Ichiro Aizen," I answered. "Said he was that traitor Aizen's son. He's a Visored."

"Aizen had a son?" Renji breathed.

"Get out of my way!" Isshin yelled and Ichigo jumped out of the way as Isshin appeared. He looked at the wounds and shook his head. "We're going to need a higher healer. Renji, get Retsu personally. Go, now!" Isshin ordered.

"Shouldn't we take her with us then?" Renji asked.

"She's too beat up to move that far. Go!" Renji opened a senkaimon and disappeared quickly. "Ichigo, get a stretcher. We can keep her stable until Retsu appears than we should be okay," Isshin explained. Ichigo took off and I moaned lowly as Isshin put slight pressure on the wounds. Five blades that acted like whips had curled up around my body and then been ripped off. Therefore, that made essentially ten marks there. Then add in all the ice spears that tore through my stomach and you get picture.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes?" Isshin looked up at her.

"Will she be okay?"

"I hope so." Ichigo returned with the stretcher and they gently lifted me onto it. Tatsuki opened the doors for them and they set me down on a bed.

"Are you cold?" Isshin asked.

"A little bit," I admitted. I knew that when you started getting cold from wounds, it normally wasn't good. Yuzu and Karin hauled Hiyori in and laid her on a bed next to mine.

"How bad is she?" Isshin asked.

"Slashed across the stomach," Ichigo replied as he checked on Hiyori. "I think the two of us could handle it."

"Tatsuki, keep an eye on her. Ryuken!" Isshin yelled and a silver haired Quincy appeared in the doorway followed by Uryu. "Keep Himeko stable until Retsu gets here."

"How bad?" the Quincy asked walking over to the bed.

"Bad," Isshin replied.

"Uryu, go tell Rukia," Ryuken ordered and Uryu disappeared. Less than a minute later, the doors of the Clinic were practically torn off their hinges.

"Himeko!" my dad's panicked voice reached me. I looked at him and saw Captain Unohana following with some of her healers. Renji came in behind them with a very worried expression on his face. My dad took my hand and put his other hand on my hair.

"I'll be fine, Dad. Really," I promised.

"Unohana?" Dad asked looking at Captain Unohana.

"Time will tell. Isshin, a private room?" Unohana asked.

"Ryuken, exam room one," Isshin whispered as he finished bandaging up Hiyori as another healer began to cast a spell.

"Captain Kuchiki, you'll need to stay out here," Unohana instructed as Ryuken wheeled the bed I was on to the exam room. Dad nodded and looked worriedly at me as they took me into the room.

"Himeko," he breathed as Unohana closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I've been updating a lot haven't I? Guess it's a good story then. I had to tie in Aizen somehow. Oh, suggestions would be nice for anything you'd like to see in the story. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. WHAT HAPPENED?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yes I know you're tired of hearing that.**

* * *

><p>When I started to come through again, I could feel the bandages tightly wrapped around my stomach. There were many steady breathing around the room; I counted 28 people in the room.<p>

"Renji, what happened?" Dad growled.

"I'm not exactly sure, Captain. We had to split up for the attacks. Himeko and Hiyori went to the weakest Arrancar. Himeko said that there was another man that appeared and attacked," Renji replied.

"We'll know more when Hiyori or Himeko wake," Unohana whispered.

"If she dies, I'm going to have your head, Renji!" Dad snapped.

"Byakuya!" Rukia gasped.

"Rukia, don't you start with me!" Dad growled.

"Dad, shut up!" I barked finally tired of his ranting. Moving my hand to my head, I opened my eyes and looked at him after running my hand through my hair. My kenseikans weren't in my hair.

"Himeko," he whispered and put his hand to my cheek.

"You know, I've never had you act this compassionate before. You're starting to scare me a little Dad."

"Sorry," he said rubbing my cheek gently with his thumb.

"Hiyori how is she?" I asked going to sit up.

"Easy, you shouldn't do that right now," Unohana said as she gently pushed me back down on the bed. We were in the medical room of the Kurosaki Clinic and everyone was there. For some unknown reason, Ryuken had remained along with Rangiku. I had a feeling Rangiku was here for the sake of gathering more information. "You need rest Himeko."

"How Hiyori?" I repeated.

"She'll be fine," Shinji answered from Hiyori's bedside. "She's been through worse."

"Himeko, can you tell us about what happened? None of the girls know anything other than you were attacked," Kisuke said from his place next to Yoruichi.

"Where to start?" I asked rubbing my eyes again. "Can I get a glass of water first?" Yuzu brought me the glass and Unohana adjusted the bed so I could up.

"How about when you got to the Clinic? That's a good place to start," Ichigo insisted.

"Okay. When Hiyori and I got here, the Arrancar had gone in the Clinic already. Tatsuki came flying through a window and I caught her before she hit the other building. Yuzu and Karin came out of the Clinic and I told them to get out of the area. Once they had, Hiyori and I released our zanpakutos as we faced the Arrancar Midnight. She thought she was going to kill us off easily. I defeated her with one swing and three words." There was a loud crash of thunder and the power went out as a thunderstorm raged outside.

"Someone light up the room!" Renji complained and three orbs of light appeared lighting the room up. Rukia, Dad, and Yoruichi had lit the room up some.

"Rukia and I will go check the generator," Ichigo muttered and headed to the generator. We heard a loud zap before Ichigo came back with singed hair. "Uh, that's out too," Ichigo announced.

"Kisuke, don't you have something we can use?" Isshin asked.

"Tessai," Kisuke asked.

"I'll be right back." Tessai flash stepped away and appeared with wait appeared to be five paper lanterns. He lit them with a spell and they produced a good light to fill the air. The three other healers that had come with Unohana, her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, Yasochika, and Hanataro came stumbling in from the living quarters.

"Captain," Yasochika complained.

"Shut up Yasochika," Renji snapped.

"What?" Yasochika said looking at Renji.

"You're going to complain. Shut up," Renji elaborated.

"If you were a Lieutenant," Yasochika muttered. Isane smacked the back of his head. This was very unlike Isane.

"Yasochika, I'm tired of listening to you too," Isane whispered.

"Himeko, continue," Shinji said.

"Where was I?"

"It took you one swing and three words to defeat the Arrancar," Lisa supplied.

"How'd you do that anyway?" Rangiku asked.

"It's my released state power. Anyway," I chuckled as we all calmed down again. "Yuzu, Karin, and Tatsuki came running back from wherever they had run off too. Said there was another one. He appeared. Hiyori wanted me to attack like I had the last time but there was something different with this one so I didn't attack at that instance. I noticed he didn't have a mask, or even a fragment of one. He said he didn't have one. Hiyori charged in. He cut her down with one move. He was a Visored. Introduced himself as Ichiro Aizen."

"Aizen?" just about everyone gasped.

"Yes, said he was the bastard's son," I elaborated.

"Aizen had a son. Who would have thought," Kisuke muttered to himself.

"Continue," Ryuken instructed.

"He told me a little about himself, raised at Las Noches, and now rules there. He wanted me to join him. We exchanged some unfriendly words before he attacked. After I almost cut him down, he released his sword. No, his sword is not like Aizen's. This one has wind power," I explained and everyone became slightly calmer.

"That's a relief," Ichigo admitted.

"I encircled us with ice to protect everyone. I managed to stab him in the cut and use another one of my abilities on him. He attacked me again and did the slash marks to my skin. I used a more powerful attack and sent him through the ice wall. The wall fell and we looked at each other. I used the same technique I had on the Arrancar. But at the last moment as I activated the last bit of my attack, he used his zanpakuto's wind ability to send half my attack at me. I was able to block three-fourths of it before it got to me. The rest did this damage to me. Before he left, he said I'd be seeing him again. Less than a minute later, Ichigo arrived."

"Your own zanpakuto did that to you?" Jinta scoffed.

"That particular ability is hard to stop once I activate it," I elaborated.

"This is a troubling development to have a new Aizen on the loose," Unohana whispered. "Isane." Isane looked up at Unohana. "You and Hanatoro will remain here until Hiyori and Himeko are fully both out of damage. I expect you back in three days top. Captain Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, I will report what happened to the Soul Society along with filing the reports," Unohana announced.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Unohana," Shinji whispered.

"A pleasure? More like a blessing," Isshin chuckled.

"Rest well Himeko," Unohana whispered patting my shoulder before she left with her annoying 3rd Seat following.

"Rangiku, you can stay a day if you want," Hitsugaya whispered.

"I'd love to Captain!" Rangiku laughed and went upstairs to the living room.

"Chad, Orihime, can I give you a ride home?" Uryu asked.

"I'd like that," Orihime whispered.

"Thanks Uryu."

"I'm going to stay here," Tatsuki whispered. "My head is still ringing a bit."

"Karin, Yuzu, why don't you take Tatsuki upstairs?" Isshin whispered.

"I'll start dinner!" Yuzu announced. "Um, how many?" Yuzu asked in a quieter voice.

"If you wouldn't mind Isshin, I'd like to stay over tonight, at the least," Dad whispered looking at Isshin.

"Of course Byakuya. I believe we still have your gigai around here."

"Thank you Isshin."

"I think we'll head home," Kisuke muttered. "It's been a long day."

"Right." The five of them left along with Uryu, Ryuken, Chad, and Orihime.

"We'll stay here, but I think cooking for all of us would be too much on you Yuzu," Shinji admitted.

"I can cook enough for everyone! I'll need some more supplies though. Rukia, can you run me to the store?" Yuzu asked.

"Sure."

"So that's twenty people, twenty one if Hiyori wakes up. I know just what to make!" Yuzu claimed.

"I heard shopping!" Rangiku screeched coming downstairs in a gigai.

"Yuzu, Lisa and I will tag along," Mashiro chimed in.

"Okay!" They left and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go find that gigai," Isshin muttered.

"Isane, Hanatoro, yours are upstairs. Come on," Ichigo and Renji said and led them upstairs.

"Love, Rose, Kensei, Hachi, I can show you to the living room to wait," Hitsugaya offered.

"Thank you Captain." With everyone gone, that left Shinji, Hiyori, Dad and me. Isshin came back down with the gigai for dad and my gigai. Transferring back to my gigai was painful but I got through it. Shinji put Hiyori back in her gigai and sat loyally at her side. Dad sat back down after changing into his gigai. His gigai appeared to be a businessman but Isshin had given him a change of clothes so he would have to be in a suit.

"How do you feel?" Dad asked taking my hand in his again. His black hair was still in his face and those clips were too. His grey eyes seemed softer and more concerned than I had ever seen them.

"Better. I'll be fine Dad. You worry too much," I teased.

"Himeko, you're my only child. Of course, I'm going to worry. It's a father's job to worry about their children," he whispered and brushed some of my hair from my face. "If I lost you…"

"Dad, you won't lose me," I insisted.

"Himeko, with your mother gone, you and Rukia are the only things I have left and Rukia is Ichigo's responsibility now. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He was emotional! What the hell was wrong with my dad? He was never like this!

"Dad, what happened?" I asked straightening up a little bit on the bed. The generators weren't working still. I had a feeling it would be cooking by way of Kido tonight.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're emotional! You've never been like this. We barely talk at home and you've never worried about me. But now, you're worried and emotional and I think you're about ready to cry!"

"She's right Byakuya," Shinji called from over by Hiyori. "You're acting a little odd."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is that I need to start having a better relationship with my family. If that means being overly protective of my daughter, than fine," Dad replied.

"I already have Renji! He's like an over protective older brother!" I laughed.

"Renji's scared Byakuya will whop is ass," Hiyori muttered waking up. "I feel horrible."

"Easy Hiyori. You're still weak," Shinji whispered.

"Dad, help me over there, would you?" I whispered. He put one arm under my legs and the other behind my back. He carried me over and sat me down on that bed.

"What happened to the power?" Hiyori asked and her answer was thunder rocking the Clinic. "Never mind. How are you Himeko?" Hiyori asked.

"I'll be fine," I insisted.

"What happened after that guy struck me down?" We retold the tale; well Shinji did most of the talking. The girls got back from shopping and I could hear food being cooked.

"Dinner's almost done," Ichigo announced walking in.

"We'll be there in a moment, Kurosaki," Dad whispered.

"Thanks Ichigo. Hiyori's okay to move right?"

"Yeah she's fine to move. Himeko should be able to walk now Byakuya," Ichigo said and I glared at him. "I mean Captain Kuchiki."

"Just call my Byakuya," Dad muttered and we all stared at him. "What?"

"Are you sure you're not running a fever or something?" I asked and put my hand to his forehead. "No fever."

"I'm just loosening up some," Dad defended.

"I'll be in the dining room in shock," Ichigo muttered walking away. I tried to walk but my legs were still tired. Dad caught me before I fell and picked me up in his arms. Hiyori couldn't walk either so Shinji carried her to the dining room too.

"Ichigo, can you get that chair?" Dad asked motioning to one of the two empty chairs next to Rukia that wasn't for Ichigo.

"Uh, sure Byakuya." Ichigo moved the chair out and Dad set me down gently before moving it in some.

"Thanks Ichigo."

"No problem, Byakuya," Ichigo whispered. Renji and Rukia both looked at Ichigo with a questioning look. Shinji was trying to move a chair with his foot to set Hiyori down. Dad walked over and moved the chair out for him.

"Thanks Byakuya."

"Not a problem Shinji."

"Uh, Captain," Renji started, and Dad looked at him, "who are you and what have you done with my Captain?" Renji asked.

"What do you mean Renji?" Dad asked.

"You're not acting like you," Lisa supplied as she set a dish down. "I haven't seen you act like this since you were a little kid!"

"I'm just realizing that I need to treat people better and have better relationships with everyone. That's all," Dad insisted.

"Himeko, does he have a fever?" Rukia asked in my ear.

"No, I checked," I replied.

"Dinner's ready!" Yuzu announced. I could see the Kido cooking techniques being turned off in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to use the stove or the oven."

"I looks great kid," Kensei insisted before everyone managed to find seats around the table and dining area.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know you probably didn't want or need a recap but I wanted to put the power outage in the story for the heck of it. I know where this story is going for a while but suggestions are welcome because after a point, I'm coming up with nothing. <strong>

**Thanks Hydro!**


	6. Byakuya's Day Off

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>After dinner, we had to discuss sleeping arrangements. Only Shinji was going to stay overnight with Hiyori to make sure she was okay. Hanataro and Isane would sleep down in the Clinic with Shinji and Hiyori. Renji volunteered to take the couch so Rangiku could sleep in a bed. Then Renji walked Tatsuki home since it was late. Dad and I would share Ichigo's old room since it was now mine. Rukia told me there was a bed in the closet and I looked at that bed before Dad came in and figured it would fit me. Dad walked in as I climbed onto the closet bed and rested in it. I was 5'9" and the closet was 6' long.<p>

"What are you doing?" Dad asked.

"I figured you'd take the bed."

"Himeko," Dad muttered shaking his head. "Come here," he whispered and held out his arms. I sat up and he pulled me from the closet and into his arms. "You're not sleeping in a closet."

"Then where? We both need a bed."

"Himeko, we can share the bed for one night. It's not that big of a deal. You used to crawl into mine and your mother's beds when you were younger."

"I lived with Mom when I was younger," I pointed out.

"You came over to visit a lot and frequently fell asleep. You take the inner side of the bed." He set me down on the bed and I slid over to the wall. I liked this side of my dad; it was nice to actually have him around. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me before kissing my forehead like a regular father would.

"Sleep well," he whispered.

"You too Dad." I fell asleep in his protective arms. In the morning, he decided he'd stay the rest of the day and spend some personal time with me. My wounds were healed enough that I could walk around and not look injured. Ichigo and Rukia volunteered to take us around town and Dad told Renji to tag along too.

"Captain, you seem relaxed," Renji commented.

"I'm with my daughter, my sister, my brother-in-law, and someone I consider to be a close friend."

"Brother, you're still scaring everyone with this sudden change," Rukia admitted.

"Well, I'll try and reach a compromise between this me and the old me. I promise," Dad insisted flashing a quick grin. "Renji, you need a haircut."

"I've been busy!"

"I'll give you one if you want. I'm sure Senbonzakura would cut it perfectly," Dad said in a serious monotone voice.

"What?" Renji yelped and jumped away.

"Renji, it was a joke," Rukia giggled.

"He once said he used Senbonzakura to cut his hair! Then he said it was joke! Captain, it's weird having you make jokes!" Renji complained.

"Get over it Renji," I laughed as Dad put his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you sure that is Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked Ichigo.

"It's him, I think," Ichigo whispered tilting his head as he looked at Dad. "This is weird."

"Oh, the fireworks festival is tonight! We forgot about," Rukia said as she spotted the sign on a wall.

"I'm sure my dad has seats picked out," Ichigo muttered.

"Well, I'm going to head over to Urahara's. I promised Jinta I'd spar with him," Renji muttered.

"Renji, tell Yoruichi that I challenge her to a game of tag," Dad instructed Renji.

"Alright." Renji left and everyone looked at Dad.

"What?"

"Tag? You're going to have a game of tag with Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash Step?" Ichigo scoffed.

"Brother, you know she's the best around," Rukia admitted.

"We used to play tag when we were younger. I want to see if I've gotten any better," Dad explained.

"I still owe her a race," I said to myself more than anyone else.

"Byakuya!" We turned to see Yoruichi standing there. "Renji tells me that you want to have a game of tag."

"You're on, demon cat."

"Ah, still using my old nickname are we?" Yoruichi taunted.

"Ichigo, watch Himeko for me."

"I'm perfectly capable of watching out for myself!" I defended.

"I know that. But you're still hurt." He kissed the top of my head before he and Yoruichi disappeared in a flash.

"I give it twenty minutes," Ichigo muttered.

"I bet you the usual my brother will win," Rukia laughed.

"You're on!" Ichigo challenged.

"You two are weird," I muttered.

"Coming from the girl with Byakuya Kuchiki as a father?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Yep." We walked down to the river in Karakura Town and waited for Dad and Yoruichi to show up.

"Tag, you're it!" Dad said as he popped up behind Yoruichi next to the shore thirty minutes later.

"You won!" Ichigo was in denial. How could Yoruichi lose?

"Very good, Little Byakuya, you've grown up," Yoruichi chuckled admitting defeat.

"Pay up," Rukia demanded to Ichigo. Ichigo got out his wallet and handed her the winnings.

"Himeko, you up for that race yet?" Yoruichi asked.

"What do you think Rukia?" I asked.

"As long as you don't hit anything, I'd say you'd be fine," Rukia chuckled.

"Alright Yoruichi. I'm up for a race."

"From here, to the Clinic and then to the shop," Yoruichi said.

"Uh, I don't know where the shop is."

"Okay, to the Clinic then," Yoruichi muttered smiling as she walked up next to me. "The three of you go wait at the Clinic." They changed out of the gigai bodies as did I. Kon and Chappy led the mod souls back to the Clinic while we waited. Ichigo and Rukia disappeared in a flash and we waited two minutes before getting fully ready.

"No attacking while we race," Yoruichi instructed.

"Fair is fair," I replied. We took our positions and waited another minute. Dad held out his zanpakuto looking at us both.

"Ready, set, go!" He swung his zanpakuto down and we started the race. I could see Yoruichi ahead of me by a little bit, so I increased my distance. I landed at the Clinic .0001 seconds after Yoruichi with Dad landing the same amount after me.

"Damn, that was close," Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah. You're good kid," Yoruichi chuckled looking at me.

"Thanks," I chuckled and touched my side tenderly.

"Himeko," Dad whispered looking at me. "Are you alright?"

"I think I'll have Isane look at my wounds," I whispered and walked into the Clinic. Isane healed what had reopened and I merged with my gigai when it got back.

"Himeko," Dad started as I came out.

"I'm fine Dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Dad, I'm fine. Want to go out again?" I asked.

"Sure." This time it was just Dad and me. We went to an ice cream parlor. He wasn't one for sweets but he liked ice cream. We walked through the park observing all the families that were there before going up to the cemetery and shrine. We walked quietly through the cemetery. I found one that had the name Kurosaki on it.

"That's Ichigo's mother," Dad answered the question in my head. "Rukia told me about her. She died saving Ichigo from a Hollow when he was younger. His dad killed said Hollow."

"Oh."

"Do you miss your mother?" Dad asked as we climbed up to the forest around the cemetery and sat down watching the town.

"Yeah, but I know she's probably reincarnated somewhere so that helps," I muttered bringing my legs up to my chest. I put my chin on knees and looked over at him. "What about you?"

"I think about her every day. I've lost two wives," he whispered. "But, from each loss I gained something in return."

"What's that?"

"From Hisana I got a sister. From Mizuki, I got a beautiful daughter," he whispered and brushed my hair back with a couple of fingers.

"Dad, can you tell me more about what happened to Mom?" I asked looking out at the town for a moment.

"Your mom was on a mission to Tokyo. I sent Renji along to keep an eye on her. The two of them were battling a Hollow when a second one appeared and Mizuki took off after that one leading it away from Renji. From what Mizuki told Renji before she died, the Hollow had put up a good fight and was dying when it made a last ditch effort to kill Mizuki. The Hollow died and Mizuki died a few minutes later when Renji arrived."

"Dad, why did you always put off entering me into the academy?" I inquired and looked out over the town.

"Because I never wanted to lose you like I had Mizuki. When Renji stormed into that Captain's meeting to get Unohana, my heart sunk. I thought that maybe you had died or were going to die before I got there too see you."

"Well, I didn't die."

"It put things into perceptive. I never spent enough time with you. Never have to get close to you, or acted like a father instead of the serious head of the clan. I do not think I could live with myself if I never did that. And for that, I am sorry."

"It's alright Dad. I had Renji to act like a protective, overbearing, older brother," I joked.

"I always thought you thought of him like that," he admitted.

"And he's my punching bag."

"How did he react when you arrived?"

"I think he thought you had sent me as punishment for something he did. I punched him in the face."

"How bad?" Dad asked referring to the damages.

"I gave him a bloody nose. Hiyori busted his nose later that day."

"That's Hiyori for you. So, you and Rukia got in a fight," he coaxed.

"Who told you?"

"Kensei. He said that you were a great fighter. So, what happened?"

"I called Rangiku and told her about the marriage. She proceeded try and beat the hell out of me. The Visoreds did a good job of holding her back. Then she got loose and we started a fight. She hit me with one punch at the end after I threw her in the wall. I'm lucky that Shinji caught me."

"Well, Rukia didn't want Rangiku at the wedding because of her drinking problem."

"I know." We jumped as the fireworks started. "I didn't realize how late it was."

"We should head back to the house. Matsumoto, Isane, Hanataro, and I are headed back to the Soul Society."

"Alright." We started walking back to the Clinic. With a quick farewell, they had all disappeared into the senkaimon. I had the clips from Dad in my gigai's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a filler wasn't it? Review. Let me know what you think. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya: Why am I acting like this? I still don't get it! <strong>

**Sarge: Because, you have kid now and you almost lost her. You don't want to miss out on anything. Idiot.**

**Rukia: I wouldn't do that if I were you. You may be the writer but he's still a Captain. **

**Sarge: I don't care. **

**Ichigo: So, why'd you make Byakuya a father? **

**Sarge: Because I wanted to. I'll make you a father too.**

**Ichigo: Hell no! I'm too young to have a kid! **

**Rukia: You're an idiot. She'll do whatever she pleases.**

**Renji: Hey, Sarge, is it possible I can get a relationship or something out of this? Seriously, you married Rukia to Ichigo. I need a girlfriend!**

**Sarge: Anyone in mind?**

**Renji: I don't know. I just want a girlfriend. **

**Sarge: I have just the person in mind...**

**Rukia: I'm not sure I like that face.**

**Byakuya: Me neither. **

**Ichigo: I'm worried. She's going to make you a psycho girlfriend. **

**Renji: What have I gotten myself into?**


	7. The NotSoCalm Before the Storm

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the fight with Ichiro, I had gotten a normal pattern down. Do a patrol with Captain Hitsugaya from five o'clock in the morning until breakfast. After breakfast, I would either help at the Clinic, Urahara's Shop, train under Urahara's Shop, or hang out with somebody, normally Hiyori or Tatsuki. After dinner, I did night rounds with everyone and returned to the Clinic to relax. The second week, we prepared for a friendly game of soccer down in the fields. It had anyone that was spiritual aware there and Soul Reapers.<p>

"Himeko, I want you to meet some friends," Ichigo called as I stood talking with Hiyori by the grill. This was also the perfect chance for a picnic and reunion. Walking over I looked at the five newest arrivals. "Himeko, this is Mizuiro, Michiru, Chizuru, Keigo, and his sister Mizuho."

"It's nice to meet you. I am Himeko Kuchiki," I whispered bowing my head slightly.

"Kuchiki? Related to Rukia?" Michiru, a shorter brown haired girl, asked.

"Yes. She's my aunt."

"So, does that mean your dad is that grumpy Soul Reaper with the white things in his hair?" Keigo asked.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki is my father."

"Huh. You don't act a thing like him."

"I get that a lot."

"Where are the others?" Rukia complained as she and Orihime put ice in a cooler. "They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!"

"Rukia, calm down. They'll be here," Renji laughed.

"I'm sure they're just running a little late. I mean, with who all is coming, I won't be surprised," Ichigo laughed as we walked back to the group. The spike in spiritual energy caused everyone to turn to see the senkaimon open. Ryuken had even taken a day off at the hospital to come and spend time with Uryu. Everyone in the human world that knew anything about the Soul Society was there.

"Is Ikkaku coming?" I asked Ichigo.

"Yeah."

"You tell him that Mizuho was here?" I inquired.

"Uh, no."

"He's going to kill you," I taunted.

"Shut up!" He shoved me lightly and I giggled as the shapes of people walking toward us emerged. Eighteen Soul Reapers emerged from the senkaimon. Urahara whistled and they went to their gigai before walking over.

"Thanks for inviting us, Ichigo," Kenpachi laughed deeply.

"Not a problem." Soifon ran over and hugged Yoruichi.

"There is something seriously messed up with that girl," Uryu muttered walking up.

"Her family is a House that has served the Shihoin Clan for centuries. She was raised to obey and follow Yoruichi anywhere and do anything for her," I explained to him.

"I don't suppose the Kuchiki's are like that," Uryu said.

"Not to my knowledge."

"So, who's all here?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well, Soifon is the Captain of the 2nd Division," I said pointing her out. "Uzuru is the Lieutenant of the 3rd," I pointed to the blond man. "You've met Isane and Hanataro from the 4th Division. Uh, there's Momo from the fifth, she's the Lieutenant. There's Rikichi, he idolizes Renji for some unknown reason." I pointed them all out before taking another head count.

"Then there's Captain Shunsui Kyoraku from the 8th Division, and his Lieutenant Nanao Ise," I continued and motioned to the man in a Hawaiian shirt and the girl that looked like a secretary. "Lt. Shehei Hisagi from the 9th Division, he's in charge of the Soul Society Newspaper. You've all met Rangiku from Hitsugaya's Squad. I'm surprised so many from the 11th Division showed up," I chuckled and motioned to the four standing off to the side.

"Uh-oh," Keigo whispered.

"Ikkaku!" Mizuho called and Ikkaku looked up.

"Shit," he breathed and Mizuho ran up and threw her arms around him.

"Uh, explain," Michiru whispered.

"The tall guy with the spiky hair is their Captain, Kenpachi. The girl with the pink hair on his shoulder is his Lieutenant Yachiru. The one that is being smothered by Mizuho is Ikkaku, he's their third seat. His buddy there is Yumichika and he's the 5th Seat though he could have been 4th."

"Why wasn't he?" Mizurio asked.

"Easy, he hated what the number looked like. He wants third seat because of that look but Ikkaku has it."

"What's up with the quiet girl?" Chizuru asked.

"Oh, that's Nemu Kurorsuchi. We're pretty sure that her father/Captain abuses her but nobody can prove it since he has control of the cameras around the Soul Society. She's a Lieutenant also."

"That poor girl," Tatsuki whispered standing next to me.

"The Women's Association has gotten her away from her father more lately. Lastly, from the 13th Division we have their Captain Jushiro Ukitake," I whispered as Shunsui caught him and set him down in a chair. "Ukitake is always sick but he's one of the oldest Captains. Rukia is his Lieutenant actually. Then the 3rd Seats of the 13th Squad, Kiyone and Jentaro. Kiyone is Isane's sister. Isshin, Kisuke, and Yoruichi are also Soul Reapers but I suppose you knew that already."

"A lot of Captains and Lieutenants showed up," Mizuiro noted.

"These are the ones that like to have fun or socialize. They're all good friends with everyone here."

"Come on! I want to play soccer!" Karin shouted from the soccer field. Karin, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Hiyori, Lisa, Soifon, Momo, Nanao, Rukia and I went down to the field and took our positions. Lisa took the Goalkeeper's position. From the guys came Uryu, Ichigo, Keigo, Jinta, Chad, Shinji, Kensei, Izuru, Renji, Shuhei, and Hitsugaya walked down and took up positions on the other side. Just about anything would go in this game. Shunsui was our ref and started the game.

"Momo!" I called and faked it to her sending the guys at her while sending the soccer ball down to Hiyori who sent if flying past Chad.

"Nice!" Yoruichi laughed coming up to me and high-fiving me. We played for about twenty minutes before the first interruption.

"Keigo, get out of the game before you get yourself killed!" Mizuiro yelled.

"Time!" Shunsui yelled and we all stopped. "Replacements! Byakuya you're in for Keigo. Kiyone you're in for Momo!" Everyone stared as Byakuya walked onto the field, his normal straight hair, put up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in his face.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to go pick up a couple of old friends," Dad explained. Dad looked at me. "Ready sweetheart?" he asked.

"You're on Old Man," I laughed.

"Oh! This is going to be good!" Everyone was now watching the game. When the soccer ball came back in play, Dad got it. I ran in front of him and kicked it out of his reach before pile driving it toward Soifon. She kicked it into the net.

"You're getting slow Old Man," I taunted.

"Am I?" he asked.

"Yep." The game continued for another hour or so. It came to a halt as Karin accidently hit it past the goal and down the park.

"I'll get it!" I shouted.

"Lunch will be ready soon!" Yuzu yelled. I took off running down the park to the bench that the soccer ball had come to a stop at. A man was holding it and looking around for the owner.

"Is this yours?" he asked as I ran up.

"Yeah. Thanks," I chuckled as he handed it to me.

"Someone pretty powerful to get it all the way down here," he laughed.

"No, she accidently hit the angle to send it down here." He had shaggy brown hair and icy blue eyes. I had seen those eyes somewhere, but where had I seen them.

"I'm Terrian."

"Himeko."

"Himeko! Come on, lunch is on!" Karin yelled.

"Coming!" I looked back up at Terrian. "Uh, thanks again."

"No problem. See you around," he whispered as walked off as I ran back to the others.

"Who was the guy?" Karin asked as I handed her the soccer ball.

"He was just a guy. Caught the soccer ball and gave it back."

"Didn't you feel something weird from him? His spiritual pressure?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, I noted that too." We walked up to the others and began to feast with them. After we ate with them, we started to swap stories. Our surprise guests had been Captain Unohana, Ganju Shiba and his sister Kukaku. Ganju and Kukaku were recent graduates of the Academy so Dad had to get special permission for them to tag along.

"Himeko!" Rangiku called from where the Women's Association was meeting. "Come here!" I walked over and sat down next to Rukia. I wasn't official part of the Women's Association.

"You're now official a member of the Soul Reaper Women's Association," Rukia announced.

"Cool." A while later we heard the sound of running feet.

"Ikkaku! Come back here!" Mizuho yelled at him and ran after him with a horrible shirt with their picture on it.

"No! Crazy woman! I'm not wearing that damn shirt!" Ikkaku shouted as he jumped up into a tree.

"Ikkaku!" Mizuho pouted.

"God, she'll never get over him," Rangiku chuckled.

"No, Kenpachi! I am not fighting you! Not today! Come on this is supposed to be fun!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped away from Kenpachi as he drew a wooden sword.

"It's a wooden sword Ichigo."

"I don't care if it's a wooden sword. You'd still beat the hell out of me or the others here!" Ichigo countered. I rolled my eyes as people started sparring or playing different games, or like Ichigo and Ikkaku, ran away from someone that they didn't want to be around. A strong wind swept through the park and with it came the feeling of immense spiritual energies. I stood and turned toward the energy that suddenly filled the air. Everyone else felt and we all turned to face what was coming.

"What's the closest safe house?" Dad asked Isshin and Kisuke.

"Uh, my shop," Kisuke replied.

"Himeko, Renji, Rukia, Isane, Momo, Ichigo! Get the humans to the shop and into the training room. Jinta, Ururu, follow them!" Yoruichi ordered. Everyone shed their gigai and sent the gigai away from the park with the supplies. Renji grabbed Chizuru, much to her protests, Isane grabbed Michiru, Momo took Mizuho, Ichigo grabbed Keigo, I grabbed Tatsuki, and Rukia threw Mizuiro over her shoulder. We arrived at the Shop seconds later followed by Ururu and Jinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Jinta: Why can't I fight?<strong>

**Sarge: You'll see in the next chapter!**

**Renji: When am I getting a girlfriend?**

**Sarge: I'm working on it Renji!**

**Rangiku: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.**

**Sarge: Don't tempt me to do something, Rangiku.**

**Rangiku: I wonder where the Captain is... (Walks away.)**

**Byakuya: I think I have better things to do than play soccer.**

**Sarge: Quit whining! I can't satisfy you people can I?**

**Ichigo: Come on, you know they're never going to be happy.**

**Renji: How many chapters till I get a girlfriend?**

**Sarge: Keep this up and you'll never have one.**

**Renji: I'll just take Himeko as a girlfriend then. Are you alright with that Captain?**

**Byakuya: I'm staying out of this one.**

_**Another man walks into the scene and pulls Himeko along side him.**_

**Terrian: She's mine, Renji.**

**Renji: Who the hell are you?**

**Himeko: He's the guy that gave me the soccer ball back.**

**Sarge: *thinking to self* Poor Terrian. Doesn't know what's gonna happen. *Shakes head.***

**Renji: What?**

**Sarge: Just give a few chapters Renji. Please let me write.**

**Renji: Fine.**

_**Everyone jumps as the sound of an explosion rocks the house.**_

**Kenpachi: Ichigo! Where are you? I want to spar!**

**Sarge: Everyone out now! Run! There's a hidden door through the kitchen!**

_**Everyone runs through the hidden door and Kenpachi is not happy.**_

**Yachiru: Cheer up Kenny. I'm sure they'll be back.**

**Kenpachi: We'll wait.**

* * *

><p>Let me know if I should stop with the ending dialogue. I think they're a little amusing.<p>


	8. The New Espadas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Stay here," Ichigo ordered as we set everyone down.<p>

"Ururu, Jinta, if anyone comes for them," Rukia started.

"Protect and get one of you," Ururu answered. We disappeared back to the park and reappeared next to our respective Captains. Hiyori and Lisa disappeared as they took Yuzu and Karin to the others and instructed our gigai to go there as well. When they returned, we grouped up in our respective Squads with the Karakura Town residents as their own group. Unohana, Isane, and Hanataro set up a first aid station to the side before Unohana allowed Isane to join the front line force. A garganta opened up in front of us. We all tensed as we waited for the new battle. The 39 of us against 20 opponents. One person would have to go one-on-one against someone. I spotted my opponent a brown haired man with icy blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Dad demanded.

"The New Espadas," the brown haired man replied. "A mixture of Arrancar and Visoreds." You could tell who was a Visored and who was an Arrancar. "Lord Ichiro sent us since he couldn't come."

"That son of a bitch is still alive?" I asked and Dad snapped his gaze at me. "Sorry, thought I had killed him."

"Yes, but I don't know if he will continue to live," the man replied. "I am Terrian Ichimaru, the first Espada."

"If we don't want to kill each other in this fight, I suggest we split these groups up a little bit," Ukitake growled.

"Yes, I agree. Two men for each one of mine should do. I'll verse Himeko," Terrian announced.

"The hell you will," Dad growled.

"Captain, I'll be fine," I insisted.

"Himeko, you're not a Captain!"

"If I can severely wound his boss, I think I can take this guy on."

"Fine, but you call if you need help," he growled before disappearing with Izuru following. As the groups split up, we waited, both of us standing off at equal paces.

"So, you're part of Ichiro's group. I should have known the second I saw you," I muttered.

"Well, what can I say? I'm just as devious as my father."

"And yet your father turned out to be a deep cover agent that the Soul Society didn't know they had," I mocked.

"And how do you know I'm not like my father?"

"Easy, if you were like your father, you would have started out on our side."

"I don't want to fight you, Himeko."

"And why would that be?"

"Because you're far too sweet to battle and too beautiful to harm."

"If you don't want to fight, you might want to switch with whoever is battling Ukitake and Kyoraku. Those two love to talk it out."

"And you don't?"

"Not when people come to a social event that was meant to be a fun time, no," I answered.

"Well, I'm sorry that I ruined it for you."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. My hand touched my zanpakuto.

"I don't want to fight you!" he shouted at me.

"Then why did you come?" I demanded.

"Because, what the boss says goes."

"So you chose me why?"

"Because the boss went up against you and lost. So, it would only be logical for me to go against you as well."

"You're an idiot." I drew Ruka Izo.

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you stand with the enemy! Frozen blossom, Ruka Izo." My swords appeared in my hands and I gripped them tightly.

"Sunder, Sapphire Truth," he ordered and a katar replaced his zanpakuto. He aimed it at a tree and it froze as a large bolt of ice hit it. "Now can we talk?" he demanded.

"Why?" This guy made absolutely no sense!

"Because I don't feel like fighting!"

"Fine, I'll fight her," voice said and an Arrancar appeared. "Uh buh-bye," she chuckled and shot a bolt of fire at me. I created an ice shield and ducked behind it. The fire melted the shield down and the Arrancar shot at me again. I dodge and sent ice at her with the hopes it would freeze her. I was wrong.

"Scatter!" I ordered now panicking. Scatter was one of my moves that I didn't prefer. Ice spears about as long as your middle finger and as sharp as any sword appeared and took the form of both my swords. This move was very similar to my dad's shikai move. The difference was I was ice and he was flower petals. Using my hands to guide the blades, I blocked the attacks coming at me and shot back at her. One of her attacks reached me and sent me flying through the trees. I finally stopped when I hit a big tree and fell to the ground. My robes were burned, some of them completely gone now. Izo and Ruka appeared back in my hands as the Arrancar appeared.

"You're going to die," she whispered as she brought up her sword. She gasped a second later as ice shot through her heart and stopped her. I slashed Ruka at her head and she fell dead to the ground and disintegrated. I groaned in pain at my burnt skin. He emerged from his hiding spot within the trees. Terrian knelt down next to me and looked at my skin. Ruka and Izo turned back to a katana.

"You saved me," I whispered.

"And you're surprised? I have to get you out of the area. One of your friends is nearing and he's in battle with an Arrancar." He picked me up in his arms after sheathing Ruka Izo for me. I looked up at this Visored in wonder. Who the hell was this man? He saved my life and he was the enemy. Maybe he was like his father after all. He flash stepped to the cemetery and laid me down in the building there. He brought out some bandages from his robes.

"I'm sorry I can't heal you. I'm not good in that department."

"It's alright, really. You should leave; my dad will be here soon when he realizes I've been moved."

"He's engaged in battle with a strong Visored. He's still busy. Uh, I need to take off your robes to get to the burns." I shed the destroyed robes and was glad to see my bra was still intact and I had chosen a sports bra for the day. He wrapped up the burned skin with a special bandage and then helped me put the robes back on.

"I have to ask you to do something. It's more for your sake than mine," he whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When I drop you off near that 4th Squad Captain, I need you to lower your energy level when I fire at you with a blast from my zanpakuto. That way, the others won't come after you when I go to get them."

"I understand."

"Wrap your arms around my neck." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me to about the area where my fight ended in the first place. "You're going to want to fall down or something."

"Oh, that's not hard, trust me," I muttered as he stood me up across the clearing. "Actually, don't be surprised if I scream. Landing on these burns is going to hurt," I admitted.

"Ready?" I nodded and he released his zanpakuto again. He shot the ice at me and I dropped my spiritual pressure before hitting the ground and screaming as I hit the burns. He took off and I continued to drop my spiritual pressure until I felt the fights finish and the Espada disappear. I let my spiritual pressure flow normally again and grabbed a tree branch to get up from the ground. With very unsteady steps, I made my way back to Unohana's treatment center.

"Himeko!" Renji shouted as he spotted me emerge from the tree line. He ran forward and caught me before I fell over.

"Thanks for catching me Renji. Where's my dad?" I asked and he suddenly appeared at my side.

"Why'd you drop your spiritual pressure?" he demanded.

"Dad, can we continue this after somebody treats these burns?" I countered and he looked at my tattered robes.

"You're bandaged."

"The Espada did it."

"What?"

"Can I explain later, please?" I begged and Renji swept me off my feet as my knees weakened. Everyone had gathered back up.

"To the shop!" Urahara yelled and we all flash stepped there.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me, was it an interesting chapter? Review because you viewed!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Renji: Terrian get's the girl? <strong>

**Terrian: Yes, I get Himeko. How do you like that? **

**Sarge: Boys. _*shakes head*_**

_**Himeko walks in followed by Rukia and another girl with red and black hair. **_

**Renji: Himeko, who would you rather have as a boyfriend, me or Mister First Espada over there? **

**Himeko: You're too much like an older brother Renji. So I'd have to go with Terrian. **

**Renji: He's the enemy! **

**Rukia: Hey, Sarge, when are you going to get Uryu a girlfriend or something? The guy is a bit lonely. **

**Sarge: I'm working on it! _*bangs head on desk in frustration*_**

**Himeko: Sarge, don't hurt yourself.**

**Sarge: I know Himeko. Talking to you is practically like talking to myself. Akira, what are you doing here?**

_**Red and black haired girl smiles sheepishly.**_

**Akira: I came to see if there were cookies, or ice cream, or a fight. **

**Sarge: You don't come in until the next chapter. Go! **

**Akira: Come on! Can't I just stick around? **

**Sarge: No! Out! **

**Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hitsugaya walk in. **

**Ichigo: Sarge, um, can I talk to you? **

**Sarge: About what? **

_**A blast down stairs startles everyone. Kenpachi charges in. **_

**Kenpachi: Come on Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: Him! No Kenpachi!**

**_Kenpachi starts to fight Ichigo destroying the house. The slam of a door stops everyone in their tracks. _**

**Sarge's Mom: What happened to my house? **

**Sarge: Let's get out of here! **

**Renji: Hold on! **

**_Renji picks up Sarge and carries her to safety as the others flee for their lives. Momma Sarge vows to get her revenge. _**

**Rukia: You can stay with us tonight.**

**Sarge: Thanks Rukia.**


	9. Rest and Healing

**I own nothing. You have to be sick of hearing that! Come on!**

* * *

><p>When we all rested in the underground of the shop, we realized just how big a fight that had been. Some had minor injuries, while Rikichi, Kiyone, and Jentaro needed some healing and Ukitake needed something to replenish his energy. Orihime started to heal me as everyone sat down in the training area. Ururu, Yuzu, Karin, and Jinta brought food and drinks to everyone. Orihime finished my healing.<p>

"Thanks Orihime," I whispered as my skin returned to normal.

"No problem." Dad handed me a change of robes and I did so behind a rock. Along with Rukia, Rangiku, Nemu and Nanao, I helped lay out some blankets and mats for everyone to sit on. Giving Captain Ukitake an ice pack, he thanked me and put it to his neck. The sick old man had really fought during that battle as had Shunsui who was about ready to fall asleep had it not been for all the girls around and Nanao tending to him. I felt spiritual pressure up stairs in the shop.

"Kisuke, I think we have visitors," I said pointing upstairs.

"Go see who it is." I flash stepped upstairs and opened the pathway into the shop. Coming up, there were two Captains, on lieutenant and another member of the 13 Court Guard Squads there waiting.

"Captain Kurorsuchi, Captain Komamura, and Lieutenant Iba, it's a surprise to see you."

"The other Soul Reapers?" Komamura asked.

"Down stairs. Follow me please," I whispered and opened the doorway. They all flash stepped down to the floor of the training area and I followed closing the door. The mod souls were waiting off to the side to be evicted from their gigai bodies. The only ones that weren't evicted were those that belonged to Soul Reapers stationed in the Human World.

"Captain," Nemu whispered and bowed down some.

"Nemu, I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Captain?" Nemu asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you hadn't been alright, I would have been severely disappointed."

"Shuhei, are you alright?" Komamura asked.

"I'm be fine, Captain."

"Izuru?"

"I'll be fine, Captain." Both men were close with Komamura; he helped them run their squads since they didn't have Captains.

"You made it through another fight, Ikkaku," Iba chuckled leaning on a rock next to Ikkaku.

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Ikkaku!" Ikkaku groaned and opened his arms so he wouldn't be choked to death as Mizuho embraced him and embarrassed him at the same time. "I'm so glad you're alright," Mizuho whispered and put a hand to his face.

"Lieutenant Iba, meet Mizuho Asano," Ikkaku muttered motioning to Mizuho.

"And what's your relationship with Ikkaku?" Iba asked.

"Well, if he didn't live in the Soul Society, I'd love to be his girlfriend," Mizuho admitted.

"Ikkaku's got a girlfriend," Iba teased.

"Get back here Iba!" Ikkaku yelled as Iba ran off. Mizuho let him chase after Iba and Ikkaku punched Iba in the face causing everyone to laugh. I stood next to the girl that no one really recognized but she seemed familiar.

"Where's that idiot of a father of mine?" she muttered looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked.

"My father, Captain Kyoraku."

"Oh, you must be Akira Kyoraku; it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Himeko Kuchiki."

"Where's my old man?"

"Uh, he's somewhere around here." We both spotted Shunsui at the same time. She stormed up to him and punched him in the face as he stood to greet her.

"What was that for?" he demanded switching from his normal calm self to a more aggressive one.

"For not calling the Squad the second that fight ended! You know old man, I'm tired of having to reassure my mother that you're not dead!" she screeched and slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"For not calling so I could get in on the fight! Stubborn old man!" she shouted. She was almost a foot shorter than the tall Captain Kyoraku but she was all fight in that small body. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black, with red streaks in it. She looked a little like the Captain, but not much. "Do you know how worried you had us? You may be one of the best Captains, but I was worried!"

"Akira," Shunsui whispered and went to put his hand on her shoulder. She ran into his chest and hid her face in his robes. "I'm sorry I worried you Akira." Dad walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from the back before kissing the top of my head.

"Reverse their positions and that's how I feel," Dad whispered in my ear. I looked up at him. His serious eyes had returned but his face was still that of a worried father.

"I'm sorry that I worried you Dad." I hugged him and he smiled.

"Promise never to do that to me again."

"Well, I have a dangerous job," I teased.

"Himeko," he warned.

"I'm joking around Dad. I'll try not to get myself killed. Promise."

"Come on! We need to talk about what just happened," Kisuke announced scaring everyone. "Sorry, but it was so quiet I had to take the chance." Hiyori whipped her sandal at his face and he held his nose in pain. "Hiyori!"

"You'd think after over a hundred years, he'd be used to it," Ukitake joked to Shunsui.

"I'm not used to it and she's been abusing me longer than she's been abusing Kisuke," Shinji laughed sitting down. I leaned into Dad as we sat next to the healing Rikichi and the worried Renji.

"First off, anyone remember the name of the guy that was the First Espada?" Kenpachi asked. Everyone looked around, no one was answering.

"Himeko, you fought him, you should know," Unohana whispered.

"His name is Terrian Ichimaru, he's the son of Gin Ichimaru. He claims to be like his father and working against the family of Aizen while under his control. His zanpakuto is not like his father's, actually it's an ice zanpakuto," I said leaning heavily into Dad.

"Then how did you get burned?" Renji asked.

"Oh, he didn't want to fight me. An Arrancar that came to the fight late said if he didn't want to fight me than she would. She's the one that burned me."

"And Ichimaru stayed out of it?" Hitsugaya asked and Rangiku looked pained. "Sorry, Rangiku."

"It's alright Captain."

"Actually, he saved me," I admitted. "That Arrancar's fire was quite powerful and melted a lot of my ice attacks. Only one hit me but that was a high-powered blast. He actually impaled her and I cut off her head."

"Is that how you go the bandages?" Isane asked.

"Yeah, he tried to heal me. Somebody was nearing the location where we were, so he got me out of there before the fight that was coming caught us in the cross fire."

"Why'd you trust him?" Rukia asked.

"I didn't, that's the weird thing. I was actually egging him, trying to get him to fight me. It didn't work. He really didn't want to fight me. Then he planned the whole, lower my spiritual pressure thing so his comrades would think I was dead or dying and not come to finish the job."

"I guess he really is like Gin," Rangiku whispered. "Except for the hair."

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya gasped.

"What?"

"He's the enemy for all we know. It could have been a ploy!"

"Sorry Captain."

"I couldn't believe there were so many Arrancar and Visoreds there," Love whispered.

"Where did the Visoreds come from?" Ukitake asked.

"A lot of the Visoreds had last names of people that Aizen had as subordinates at one time or another," Nanao noted.

"Where was the new Aizen? I'm surprised he wasn't there," Ichigo mused.

"Well, I think Himeko could answer that one considering she fought him," Rukia said looking at me.

"I put one of my zanpakuto's abilities on him. He's probably trying to keep from dying," I answered.

"What exactly did you do?" Lisa asked.

"Kisuke, you got a training dummy I can show it?"

"Jinta will do it."

"Not if you want him dead." Ururu disappeared upstairs and came back down with a training dummy on her back. She set it up away from the group and I jumped up to my feet drawing Ruka Izo in one fluid movement. Everyone turned to look and I released Ruka Izo. "Frozen Blossom, Ruka Izo." They appeared and I walked up to the dummy. Planting Ruka in the ground, I grabbed the shoulder of the dummy and thrust Izo in before removing Izo and grabbing Ruka again. "Grow." The ice grew from the hole and covered the dummy. Once the dummy was covered, it shattered into a million pieces. I looked at everyone.

"That's just one of my attacks. If Ichiro Aizen can either keep extremely warm or constantly moving, he might be able to keep himself alive for a time, but my attack is only called back at my command," I explained.

"I didn't know you had dual zanpakutos," Ukitake commented.

"Nor did I. You've been holding out on me," Dad accused.

"Only a few people know about my zanpakutos and fewer have seen them," I explained returning Ruka Izo to their sealed forming and sitting back down. "Hiyori and mom are the only ones that have seen them."

"Some other time perhaps we can get a demonstration of your powers," Shunsui encouraged.

"It would be my pleasure, Captain Kyoraku." We continued to talk about the different fights that we had gone through. It was saddening news to hear that only three Arrancars other than the one I had killed had died in the fight along with two enemy Visoreds.

"We should go rest and prepare for the battles ahead," Unohana whispered at the end of the story swapping.

"It's a shame our picnic was cut short," Ukitake admitted.

"Captain Kuchiki, can we speak a moment?" Shunsui asked and Dad followed him off to the side. We started to say goodbye and I glared at Captain Kurorsuchi as he took Nemu under his thumb again.

"Why doesn't someone deal with him?" I demanded to Rukia.

"Because no one in the Soul Society would want his job," Rukia replied.

"Kisuke would take it back," I muttered.

"Himeko, Renji, Akira, and Isshin! Can I talk to you?" Shunsui called from over by Dad. We walked over to him. "I've been thinking Akira could use some more field experience. I was wondering, Isshin, if she could stay with you."

"Not a problem Shunsui."

"Himeko, Renji that means that she's under your guidance. She too has training to finish up," Dad instructed.

"Yes Captain." Dad hugged me and kissed my forehead before joining the other departing Soul Reapers. Shunsui did a similar farewell to his daughter. Once they were gone, I turned to Akira.

"I can't believe he's your dad!"

"I can't believe Captain Kuchiki is your dad. We're even," she chuckled.

"Dad, I'm tired," Yuzu muttered falling asleep on her feet.

"It's been a long day. Let's go home!" Isshin announced. I went over to Yuzu and put her on my back.

"Himeko?" Yuzu asked.

"Go to sleep Yuzu," I whispered and flash stepped up to the shop. Renji brought my gigai up for me while Kisuke brought Akira one. Changing into my gigai, I put Yuzu on my back and carried her all the way to the Clinic. Closing her bedroom door after laying her on her bed, I walked to the kitchen for a snack.

"You didn't have to carry her," Ichigo said from behind me as I found a few slices of cheese and started to chew on them.

"She was tired Ichigo."

"That's not what I meant Himeko. I meant I would have carried her. She's my sister after all."

"Ichigo, you're forgetting in a way she's also my aunt. I wanted to do it. It's the least I can do is to help some. You're tired, I can sense it."

"I forgot, you really are family," Ichigo muttered leaning on the wall. My Soul Phone went off. Opening it up, I had my Soul Candy in hand and Kon came running to Ichigo. "Where is it?" he asked.

"Shit," I whispered and swallowed the candy before tearing out the door. Running outside, I drew Ruka Izo and unleashed it as the Hollow appeared. Ichigo and the others came out just in time to see me attack. "Freeze," I breathed and swiped Izo at the Hollow, engulfing most of it before it could lay a hand on me. "Bloom," I ordered and flowers began to appear on the ice and the Hollow. It started to charge a cero.

"Get out of the way!" Renji yelled.

"Shred," I ordered and the air froze as the command came into effect. The next second, the ice had tore through the Hollow's body and destroyed it.

"She took out a Gillian," Hitsugaya whispered.

"I heard she was powerful," Akira whispered as I sealed Ruka Izo again.

"I trained with her and never knew," Renji stammered.

"One attack, and three words," Rukia whispered. I walked past them only to stop two feet behind them as they stared at the ice melting in the street.

"Shred is the command that almost got me killed. Do you see why?" I asked and walked upstairs and into my gigai. As I sat down on the bed, I ran my hand through my hair and looked at my hands.

"You have a scary amount of potential, kid," Isshin said from the doorway.

"I know I do."

"Who was your mother?"

"Mizuki Kuchiki. She had incredible powers. She was a prodigy."

"Was?"

"She was killed, eight years ago, on a mission to Tokyo. She died because she didn't fight with Renji nearby but led her attacker away from Renji."

"So that's why your dad is so protective of you."

"He doesn't want me to end up like my mom. Dead before my time."

"Why didn't you live with your dad and mom?"

"Dad wanted me to get some normal upbringing. It didn't work out the way he wanted. He wanted to have this grand party when I was 18 to celebrate my birthday and to announce me to the whole Soul Society. With Mom dead, we both didn't see the point of it. I was kept the family secret," I explained.

"Ichigo lost his mom when he was young too."

"Dad told me. He also told me that you killed the Hollow that killed her."

"I was under the impression that your father wants to get you a family." I started chuckling under my breath.

"What he wants is for me not to dwell on the past and to be happy again. I am happy here, surprisingly. I think it's because I'm around Rukia and Renji."

"Well, remember, you are part of the family."

"I know. Goodnight, Captain Isshin," I muttered and lay down on the bed.

"Few people call me Captain."

"Fewer call you Shiba. Why haven't you told Ichigo?"

"And confuse him even more? I don't think so. Goodnight Himeko." He turned off the light and I stared at the ceiling. Dad had once told me that he wished to arrange a marriage with me to another house. I refused, saying that if I did that he'd have the perfect excuse not to let me be a Soul Reaper. The truth was I didn't want an arranged marriage. I wanted to find someone that I was happy with. Like Rukia had with Ichigo. Sleep did not come easy that night.

* * *

><p><strong>A new character! One of my dear good friends gave me the idea. And I had to make the connection to the Shiba Clan. Ichigo looks too much like Kaien not to. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ichigo, Rukia, Himeko, Renji, and Akira walk in followed by Jinta who is not happy. <strong>_

**Jinta: Where's Boss?**

**Sarge: Hiding in the closet. He thinks you're going to kill him. **

**Kisuke: _*in the closet_* Traitor. You're not supposed to tell him where I was. **

_**Yoruichi walks in.**_

**Yoruichi: No, he's not the one you have to worry about. Come on Kisuke. **

_**Yoruichi and Jinta haul Kisuke away. **_

**Rukia: They're not happy with him. **

**Ichigo: Feel a little sorry for him. **

**Renji: So, how'd your mom punish you after what Kenpachi did? **

**Sarge: Didn't. Kenpachi fixed the house.**

**Himeko: That's surprising. **

**Akira: So, why are Himeko and I like family secrets? **

**Sarge: Because that's how I wanted it. **

**Renji: So, is that crazy girl Akira? **

**Ichigo: Renji, what do you think? **

_**Yachiru pops up and lands on the desk behind me. Another girl walks in, Hydro. **_

**Hydro: So, think about my suggestions?**

**Sarge: Yes Hydro. Hello Yachiru, want a cookie? **

**Yachiru: Cookie! **

_**Sarge brings out a bag of cookies from her desk and hands three to Yachiru and tosses the rest to the others. **_

**Rukia: Don't give candy to Hitsugaya. **

**Sarge: I asked him. He's coming over for ice cream later. **

**Ichigo & Renji: WHAT!**

**Sarge: He likes ice cream. Plus, I send Rangiku out shopping for a new wardrobe. He has an ice zanpakuto, did no one think of this?**

_**All shake heads and Hydro starts laughing in the corner. **_


	10. Las Noches

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"You didn't kill her, I trust," Ichiro said as Terrian walked into the throne room.<p>

"Of course not, Lord Aizen."

"Good, she is mine. She'll make the perfect Queen after a little brainwashing," Ichiro chuckled smiling as he jumped down to Terrian. He clasped Terrian on the back with his hand and smiled. "Thank you, old friend. You're services will be rewarded once with get my father back."

"How will we do that?" Terrian asked.

"I plan to use Himeko as a guide into the Soul Society."

"She'll never do it."

"Oh, she will. Once I get my hands on her, she'll be putty in my hand."

"How do you know, Lord Aizen?"

"Simply, I have the magic touch. No woman can resist me," he chuckled.

"She stabbed you."

"That was a misunderstanding."

"How is the recovery going?" Terrian asked as they walked to the dining room of the castle.

"Slowly. Almost all the ice is gone now. A few more of the treatments Tosen came up with and I should be fine."

"How is Miss Tosen?" Terrian asked thinking about the lovely daughter of Kaname Tosen.

"Quite well. Do you desire her?"

"Not as much as I do another."

"You can have any woman you want after this." Terrian nodded before walking away from Ichiro Aizen. Ichiro watched stunned as Terrian walked away. Kari Tosen came over and wrapped a long arm over Ichiro's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Something wrong with Terrian," Ichiro whispered looking at the place where Terrian had disappeared.

"I'm sure it's nothing that one of my girls can't fix," Kari whispered in his ear.

"Not now Kari," Ichiro snarled and pushed her away and onto her bum.

"What? You've never denied me before now!" she roared.

"My mind is on another woman right now."

"Who?"

"Himeko Kuchiki."

"How can you fall for that cold hearted bitch?" Kari demanded.

"She's not cold hearted." Terrian could hear the conversation from his father's control room. No, it wasn't his father's control room, it was his control room. He looked at the controls and sighed before grabbing a picture of his father and looking at it. His father had done all this for Rangiku Matsumoto. What was he doing it for? He barely knew Himeko Kuchiki but ever since they had started surveillance on the Manor's he had found himself staring at her for hours. She was graceful and beautiful, the perfect girl for him. But he knew he could never have her. Even if he pulled it off and helped defeat Ichiro and the others, he would probably be tried as a traitor and sentenced to death in the Soul Society or exile on Earth.

Why hadn't he acted against Ichiro before? He supposed it was because he never thought that Ichiro would actually go through with his plans to free his father but that had been wrong. They had kicked out almost all the Arrancar and Espada that had served Sosuke Aizen in his reign. What Terrian need was to find the former 3rd and 6th Espadas. The 3rd Espada was an ally of Ichigo's and the 6th Espada would love to take down Ichiro. Ichiro had always hated the 6th Espada.

Ichiro was probably planning his next move. Maybe going after that man, Urahara, who knew the 2nd Division Barracks. On the other hand, perhaps he'd try to get Himeko to join them again. He couldn't be sure. All he knew was that he had to act soon before Ichiro got any more powerful. Now it was nearly impossible to get him alone or with someone that was less powerful than himself so he could take out the lesser individual and then take on Ichiro. He supposed he would have to be like his father and make it a sneak attack.

Tired of sitting around, he turned on the monitor and rewound the footage until he found some of Himeko. He watched her black hair and the white clips she had in her hair. They were stupid clips but they were part of the family legacy. He had seen them once before when her father had fought in Las Noches against Aizen's forces. The children of Aizen's forces had hidden themselves quite well and tried to survive the battle. They had and a few of the surviving Arrancars that hadn't been involved in the direct fighting continued to raise them to take over in place of their parents. Terrian himself had been accepted even after his father's betrayal since everyone believed he would be loyal to Ichiro unlike Gin had been with Sosuke. The truth was Gin had raised him to hate the Aizen family and keep them from gaining power at all costs. But now that he saw the young Kuchiki on the screen, he dreamed of a life with her. There was a knock on the door and he shut the screen off.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Kari."

"Come in." Miss Tosen walked in and looked at him.

"What's wrong with Ichiro?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to make him happy and he turned me down. He never turns me down. Then he pushed me!"

"His mind is centered on the Kuchiki girl."

"What's so great about her?" Kari complained.

"She represents the opportunity back into the Soul Society," Terrian replied.

"What can I do to make you happy Terrian?" Kari asked and sat down on the arm of the chair and traced her hands on Terrian's chest.

"How about get the hell off of me!" Terrian shouted at her and Kari, startled, fell to the ground.

"Why are the two of you treating me so badly?" she demanded.

"Because we have no desire for your services as of right now."

"You need to loosen up Terrian!"

"Shut the hell up Kari! I'm tired of listening to you trying to seduce everyone around here. It's disgusting!"

"You're a bastard!"

"That's right, I'm a bastard!" Terrian got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kari demanded.

"I need some air!"

"Asshole," Kari muttered as he left. Terrian went outside, opened a portal to the Human World, and walked around Karakura Town for a while. He had cloaked his energy and slipped on a cloak that completely hid it that he had stolen from his trip into Urahara's Shop when he was younger. That way, there was no way anyone would sense him. Even if Himeko told the truth to her companions, they'd probably rule it off as propaganda. He found himself outside the Kurosaki Clinic. He climbed up to the window he knew was Himeko's room and looked in to see her tossing and turning on the bed. He tapped the window…

I heard tapping and opened my eyes. Looking at the window, I saw a figure there and then I saw icy blue eyes.

"Terrian," I breathed and opened the window to let him in. "What are you doing here? If they find you, they'll kill you!"

"I couldn't sleep and it looked like you couldn't either."

"I couldn't." He climbed in and sat down next to me on the bed.

"How are the burns?"

"Healed. Terrian, I don't think anyone really trusts you," I whispered. "Rangiku might."

"I didn't expect them too."

"Why'd you come here though?"

"I wanted to see you," he whispered and put his hand to my face.

"Really?" I scoffed.

"Yeah. Oh, I wanted to give you these too," he whispered and handed me a layout of cameras and a list of names. "Intel on the Espadas. These cameras are positioned in the Soul Society and around Karakura Town."

"Thank you," Renji's voice said as he turned on the light to the room. We both jumped. "Give them here Himeko." He walked across the room and looked at them after closing the bedroom door.

"Renji," I whispered.

"I owe Terrian for saving your ass. I'm not about to kill him," Renji muttered looking over the papers. He looked at Terrian. "I might trust you but the others probably won't. I will give these papers to the Captains. Now get out of here before any of the others wake up and realize there's a strange void in the room."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Terrian looked at me. "Try and sleep." I nodded and he climbed back out the window and Renji closed it.

"Can't sleep?" he asked me.

"Not a wink."

"Neither can I. I heard your whispers as I went for a glass of water," Renji confessed. "Sleep well kiddo."

"Yeah, right," I said rolling my eyes. He left and my thoughts turned back to Terrian. Meanwhile, Terrian had returned to Las Noches and now fell peacefully asleep in his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>A glimpse into Las Noches.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Terrian: Why did Renji have to come in and ruin the moment?<strong>

**Sarge: Um, because…**

**Himeko: Take it easy Terrian. Sarge is doing her best here.**

**Hydro:_ *walks in furious and slams door*_ Two things! WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHARACTER? And secondly, I WANT A COOKIE! I didn't get one the last chapter! _*starts beating up Sarge.*_**

**Himeko: Unhand her! _*pulls out her zanpakuto*_**

**Terrian: Hydro, you're about to be iced.**

**Hydro: Uh-oh._ *backs away slowly*_**

**Terrian: Himeko, lighten up.**

**Hydro: Good boy. You're mine now.**

**Himeko: The hell he is!**

**Hydro: He stuck up for me. He's my Terrian now!**

**Himeko: Your Terrian! Oh hell no! He's mine bitch! _*snaps fingers*_**

**Hydro: Oh hell no, you did NOT just call me a bitch!**

**Himeko: Oh yes I did!**

**Hydro: Oh hell no you didn't!**

_**Five days later. Sarge and Terrian are talking while playing a card game.**_

**Himeko: Oh yes….I…did. _*yawns*_**

**Hydro: Hell no… you… didn't… _*collapses*_**

_**Himeko collapses a second later smiling. **_

_**Sarge and Terrian look up and sigh.**_

**Terrian: I'll call Byakuya to pick her up.**

**Sarge: I'll call Renji. He'll get Hydro home. I have to sleep.**

_**Both pick up phones.**_


	11. Another NotSoTypical Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my characters that I created!**

* * *

><p>"Renji! Come on! Akira and I have training to do! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" I screamed upstairs and I heard the sound of a body hit the floor.<p>

"Quit your yelling!" Renji snapped as he threw open his door, finished buttoning his pants, and held a shirt in his hand. He went toward the kitchen but I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell Himeko? Can't I have breakfast?" Renji demanded as I threw him toward the door and Akira opened it and let him fall out into the street.

"It's almost noon dumbass!" I shouted and Ichigo came up laughing from helping Isshin with paperwork. "Don't try me Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Sorry. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Ichigo muttered as he looked at me.

"No, I woke her up," Akira laughed.

"How? When Himeko is asleep nothing wakes her up if she hasn't had enough time," Renji muttered and that got him a kick to his ribs from me. "What the hell? QUIT ABUSING ME!"

"I tore the blankets off her and poured cold water on her. When that didn't work, I threw her out the window," Akira explained.

"You threw her out the window?" Renji demanded.

"It didn't wake me up."

"What finally did?" Renji inquired shaking his head. Akira was laughing with her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was about ready to drop to the ground any second and die laughing.

"Let me put it this way, I don't ever want to mess with Captain Hitsugaya," I muttered and kicked Akira on the side of the head. "Being frozen and in nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top is not fun!" Renji was putting his shirt on while sitting on the ground. "You still haven't gotten up! Get your lazy ass up!" I grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him down the street. He landed outside a house that I recognized. That was because Orihime lived there. Akira was having a hard time controlling her laughter as Renji bolted into the sitting position.

"Himeko!" Renji bellowed as I started walking toward Urahara's Shop with Akira a few steps behind.

"We have training to do Renji! Hurry your ass up!" I screamed at him. For the first time, I saw genuine fear on Renji's face and he quickly caught up to us. When we arrived at Urahara's Renji gave them the look that said watch your step, before we went downstairs to train. Kisuke appeared as we changed from our gigai bodies and they waited in the safety of the newly built observation room.

"Himeko, I'll train you today. Renji can go one-on-one with the newbie," Kisuke said as he held his cane in hand.

"Cool, I get to train with you," I laughed and he smirked.

"Why do I have to train with Mr. Lazy? That doesn't seem fair!" Akira complained. "Himeko's more my level than the Lieutenant."

"You'll never learn that way," I told her. "I've trained with Lieutenants, 3rd Seats, and Captains most of my life."

"She's right," Kisuke chuckled.

"Akira, if you manage to land your sword on me once, I owe you lunch. If I manage to land a mark on you, you owe me lunch."

"Where at?"

"Any place that you have to pay for the meal," Renji answered.

"Alright, you're on!"

"Himeko, let's go to the other side of the training area," Kisuke instructed. "Renji, Himeko and I are going to train for about five days straight together. Tell Isshin that she'll be staying here for the next couple days."

"Sure Urahara." We flash stepped to the other side of the training area and landed.

"So, what type of training are we doing?" I asked. He brought out a white cut out of a humanoid.

"Bankai training. I believe you could reach it."

"Bankai takes years."

"I did it in three days. Ichigo did it in two days. I believe you can do it within three days time."

"Then why am I here for five days?"

"To also continue your Kido and hand-to-hand combat. We'll do a little sparring as well."

"Kisuke, thank you for teaching me," I whispered.

"If you're anything like Ichigo, you'll want to kill me by the time I'm done with this first day. So, let's begin. Have you seen your zanpakuto's spirit outside of your mind before?"

"Yes, I've trained with them before."

"As I suspected. By stabbing this dummy, you will forcibly materialize your zanpakuto's spirit. Then for three days you will train with you spirit in a way that it chooses. You will be given a few hours rest each day where you'll be healed. Do you understand?" he asked.

"I understand Sensei."

"Then, begin." I brought out Zuka Izo and stabbed the cut out where Kisuke showed me. Retreating from the cut out, as Kisuke did, my zanpakuto changed into the released state. Fog covered where the cut out had been and two figures stood there. Ruka and Izo both with one sword in their hand.

"Did you hear our conversation?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, we will train her. We were contemplating it ourselves," Ruka said in her stoic manner.

"Contemplating? We were arguing about it," Izo scoffed at her. Ruka was very beautiful a true flower in blue, icy blue. Izo was a man with white hair and a fun loving attitude.

"I leave her in your hands. When you believes she needs rest or she can't continue, let me know," Kisuke whispered.

"Thank you Urahara," Ruka said before Kisuke jumped off. I looked my dual zanpakuto spirits.

"The kid looks scared," Izo chuckled.

"Izo, bite me!" I growled and he smiled.

"We will have a fight of sorts, Himeko," Ruka started. "First, you must defeat Izo in a fair one-on-one battle."

"I understand."

"That means, only using the blade Izo." She held out her hand and I walked up giving her my blade that held her name. She clapped her hands and a dome of ice surrounded us. "The dome will continue to drop in temperature until you defeat Izo. That gives you about 12 hours until you die of cold." I nodded and she sat up on a rock and nodded to Izo.

"All you have to do is defeat me." I nodded and he charged. Blocking his sword, I twirled around and cut part of his shirt. "Good."

Meanwhile, Renji was fighting with Akira. Renji's blade slipped and Akira landed a cut to Renji.

"I win, you owe me lunch!"

"Let's go get it. I'm starving."

"What about Himeko?" Akira asked and glanced in the direction that I had gone with Kisuke. Kisuke appeared.

"She's busy."

"Akira, wait upstairs." Akira left and Renji looked at Kisuke closely.

"What is it Renji?"

"You're training her for Bankai aren't you?" Renji asked.

"Yes, I fell that she's ready. A bit older than Ichigo when Yoruichi trained him but I think she's ready."

"I hope she lives through it."

"So do I." Renji went upstairs to Akira and they entered their gigai bodies. Going to a diner, Renji ordered a nice sized lunch since he hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Himeko is going to kill you," Renji muttered as he watched Akira inhale a vanilla milkshake.

"What for?"

"Waking her up. Contrary to what many people believe, she needs her sleep."

"She went to bed soon after I did!"

"She couldn't sleep. She was up last night when I went to get a glass of water. That was about three this morning."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Nobody does."

"So, are you like her boyfriend?" Akira asked.

"What? Hell no! First off, her dad is my Captain! And secondly, Himeko thinks of me like an older brother."

"Oh. So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, haven't found a girl crazy enough to actually agree to go out on a date with me."

"Why not?"

"Because, the others have guys or don't date one guy at a time."

"Renji!" a voice called and they both turned to see Orihime there with her arm in Uryu's.

"Hey, Uryu, Orihime."

"Mind if we sit?" Uryu asked.

"Uh, go ahead." Uryu sat down next to Renji while Orihime plopped down next to Akira.

"You're Akira, right?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. Akira Kyoraku."

"Where's Himeko?" Uryu asked Renji as the girls started chatting.

"Kisuke has her training for Bankai."

"At her age?"

"She's pretty powerful. Look at how easy she took down that Gillian."

"I know but still. Does Captain Kuchiki know?"

"I don't think he does. I'm worried for Himeko though. She has two zanpakuto spirits to go against."

"Yeah, she has a dual," Uryu muttered.

"Uryu, what was your impression of Terrian?"

"I sense that he wants to help, I think."

"He visited Himeko last night. Brought me plans for cameras that they had stationed and the names and ranks of their army."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I took the information to the Captains in the Soul Society. Let's just say Captain Kuchiki wasn't happy when I woke him up. The cameras were where the layout said they would be."

"Do you think Terrian is really on our side?"

"He either is and is working for us as an agent inside Ichiro's Army or is the opposite and trying to get Himeko to flip to that side."

"Which one do you think is more likely?"

"The first one. I think Ichimaru would have raised his son to also strive to protect people or at least to stop Aizen."

"This will be interesting." After lunch, Renji took Akira out on a trip around the town.

"I like Karakura Town."

"A lot of Soul Reapers do. Since there is the increased amount of spiritual aware here it's a little easier when you don't have to hide 24-7."

"Huh. So, Renji…"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to go on a date with you."

"Really? Why?"

"They say that you're the strongest Lieutenant. Besides, I think your tattoos are cute."

"Really?"

"Yep." Renji started to grin, he had a girlfriend.

"That's it," I growled and sprang to my feet. Charging at Izo, at the last moment I flash stepped away from him, in back of him and then to the side of him and sliced him across the chest before pinning him to the nearest boulder.

"You won, bravo," Izo whispered and I let go of him before leaning against the boulder myself to catch my breath. We had been at it for 11 hours straight!

"That's enough training for now. We'll start again at six," Ruka announced and she lowered the dome and allowed Kisuke to make them vanish. I was cut up and sore but I was alive.

"So, how'd it go?" Kisuke asked.

"I defeated Izo."

"That's good. Yoruichi will tend to your wounds and I'll have Ururu bring down some food."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Rest up." I walked over to Yoruichi who was waiting by what looked to be a hot spring.

"Jump in," Yoruichi encouraged and stripped before jumping in.

"This wasn't here the other week."

"I know. We had a line of water from the Soul Society directed here. This water has healing abilities." I stripped down and joined her in the large hot spring pool. She was right; my wounds soon began to heal and disappeared. After removing my clips from my hair, I washed my hair out and resurfaced.

"So, you taught Ichigo in two days to use Bankai?" I asked.

"I didn't teach him. I did the same thing that Kisuke is doing to you. Each trip is a little different varying on who is using it, but apparently this works with people that have high spiritual pressures and the ability to adapt quickly."

"Oh." Ururu brought some food and I ate greedily before taking a short one-hour nap. After the nap, I got up and did some regular Soul Reaper exercises. Essentially, physical exercises and some light meditation. Kisuke came down at six to find me meditating on a boulder and waiting for him.

"Ready to begin your training?" Kisuke asked.

"Yep. I've been waiting for an hour." After getting Izo and Ruka back, Kisuke left and Ruka prepared for her day of training me.

"Today, Izo will monitor us. You must figure out how to stop my attacks. I will say it's over when you have stopped my attacks. Understand?" I nodded and she attacked. I used Izo and Ruka for two hours and pinned her once but that didn't stop her. Next, I used Kido and that didn't stop her. I used hand-to-hand combat and that didn't stop her. I used logic, I used instinct. I was running out of options. Then one occurred to me. As she came running at me, the sword pointed straight at me, I stopped and turned to face her. Her sword ran me through and she looked up at me.

"You figured it out."

"Himeko!" Kisuke yelled and I held up my hand causing flowers with frost on them from allowing him any nearer.

"Ruka, the thinker, the flower. The one that doesn't like to fight. You wouldn't hurt me. Your abilities are more that of energy, as is your sword," I whispered looking at her. She withdrew Ruka and I was fine and let Kisuke go.

"That's enough for today. It's been 10 hours," Kisuke announced.

"Kisuke!" I objected.

"Don't even think about it."

"See you later," Izo chuckled as he and Ruka disappeared.

"Rest," Kisuke ordered and Ururu handed me some food. Once they were gone, I picked Ruka Izo back up and called the shikai up. Glowing with spiritual energy, I manifested the two of them on my own and they looked surprised.

"I want to finish my training."

"A wise decision," Ruka whispered and planted her hand on the ground. A large dome covered us once again; one-half was made of flowers, the other of ice. "You must find and bring to the top of that pillar," she pointed to the one in the center of the dome, "the frosted blue crystal with a rose in it. It is hidden here. You can use everything you know other than Kido spells to get the crystal and fight off anything that challenges you." I nodded and took a deep breath. "Good luck." They disappeared only to have a kid version of Ruka attack me. I blocked her and ran away from her. I spent five hours searching by sight.

"This is my Bankai. This is my mind. Where would I put something that I wanted?" I whispered and knelt on the ground. Plunging both of my curved swords in the ground on each side of me, I started to glow. "Encase." An ice globe surrounded me and I crossed my legs, meditating in the center. Roots spread out from the globe and sensed the ground. I shifted Ruka and I drifted right before I pushed Izo down and we jumped up a secondary pillar hidden from sight and landed on top of it. The globe broke as I pulled out Ruka and Izo. The pillar was couple hundred feet high and very small. Ruka and Izo stood there, waiting for me. Switching my blades, ice encased Ruka and vines of energy incase Izo. Between the two of them was the crystal. Walking up, I picked it up, jumped from that pillar to the other one, and landed on it.

"Bankai," I breathed as Izo and Ruka appeared before me, each on a knee and ready to serve a master that had earned their help. The crystal glowed and merged with me, Ruka and Izo. Each of us had the crystal in our bodies and it showed on the swords. I felt more power, a power unlike any other. "Bankai!" The dome that had been around me tore to pieces and swirled around me. Changing and reshaping itself. Standing on top of the pillar in the center of the training you, I smiled as I looked at the Bankai version of my powers. Let's put it this way, I liked it. Kisuke was sitting on a boulder, waiting when I changed back from Bankai and walked toward the stairs.

"You went against me," Kisuke said and jumped down to me.

"I didn't want to stop."

"That was extremely dangerous and reckless!"

"I wanted to learn Bankai! I wanted to be strong! I want to be strong enough that when I see Ichiro again, I can kill him!"

"If you're so anxious to learn, then let's start with the rest of your training." For the next two and a half days, he beat the living hell out of me as we fought and I beat the living hell out of him.

"I miss Himeko's company," Rukia muttered as they talked the third morning at the table for breakfast.

"Yeah, me too," Karin muttered.

"She's training to get stronger," Renji muttered coming in.

"Renji!" Akira's voice pierced everyone's eardrums.

"What?"

"Get over here!" He walked back to the room. Even though he was away from them, everyone heard the next line. "Where's my bra?"

"I don't know!"

"Renji, I'm your girlfriend, we shared a bed. You know where it is!"

"Kon! Did you take Akira's bra?" Renji demanded and the little lion came over with the bra.

"Sorry."

"Kon, you little shit!" Akira kicked him into the kitchen and Renji came back in the kitchen.

"You have a crazy girlfriend," Ichigo muttered drinking some coffee. Hitsugaya reacted to an increase in spiritual pressure as did the others. "What was that?"

"Himeko, kicking Kisuke's ass," Renji muttered.

"Do you know something we don't know?" Rukia demanded.

"He said he was going to train Himeko to use Bankai. By the feeling of that spiritual pressure, she just kicked his ass."

"I don't blame her," Ichigo muttered.

"She was training to get Bankai?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes."

"The three day program?" Ichigo inquired.

"Yeah. She must have done it."

"That makes three people that have reached Bankai with that." Hitsugaya got up and walked for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk." The now older looking Hitsugaya walked down the street toward Urahara's. He had to make sure Himeko was okay otherwise this would fall on his head. In the past eight years, Hitsugaya had hit a growth spurt and now resembled someone around 18, much to everyone's approval. The little kid jokes had stopped. Hitsugaya remembered meeting Himeko for the first time. She had been practicing and went flying through four walls and landing in front of the Captain. She apologized before finishing the fight she had been in. She'd make a fine Captain one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Akira: Himeko get's Bankai! What the hell!<strong>

**Himeko: Quit being melodramatic. **

**Akira: I am not being melodramatic! _*Walks off pissed* _**

_**Hitsugaya walks in followed by Ichigo and Renji both are eating ice cream while Hitsugaya pops a piece of candy in his mouth. **_

**Himeko: Another candy gift from Captain Ukitake?**

**Hitsugaya: Shut up. Sarge? **

_**Sarge is passed out on her bed, trying to catch up on missing sleep. Hitsugaya walks over and taps Sarge on the shoulder. No response. **_

**Ichigo: I don't think that's going to work Toshiro. **

**Hitsugaya: That's Captain Hitsugaya to you! **

**Renji: Try shoving her. **

_**Hitsugaya shoves Sarge, no response. Himeko is smirking as she takes Renji's ice cream and steals a mouthful. **_

**Renji: Go ahead, have some. _* sarcastically* _**

**Himeko: Captain, she based Himeko off herself to a point. The whole being able to sleep through blows things is a reality with her. She doesn't get up easy.**

**Hitsugaya: Anyone have any suggestions? **

**Ichigo: You could always throw water on her. **

_**Five minutes later, it didn't work. **_

**Renji: I don't know. Air horn? **

_**Five minutes later and all four of them half deaf, didn't work. **_

**Himeko: Let's see if someone else has a suggestion. **

_**Picks up phone and calls Hydro and Sarge's friend Miki. Ten minutes later they arrive and looked at the sleeping writer. **_

**Hitsugaya: We've tried everything. **

**Miki: Give us a minute, we'll get her lazy ass up.**

**Hydro: Give me a minute. **

_**Walks out of room and returns with a chainsaw and a shot gun. Hydro cocks the shot gun and put's it on the table. Miki pulls out her cellphone and searches through it for a moment before setting it up. Going over to Sarge's head, she put the phone down next to her ear and Hydro handed Miki her phone and pushed talk. "Dead!" by My Chemical Romance blares in the room and Sarge's head moves and she shuts the phone off before laying her head back down. Hydro shoots out the window. Sarge jumps. **_

**Sarge: WHAT THE HELL HYDRO!**

_**Maximillion, Hydro's chainsaw, roars to life in her hands. **_

**Hydro: We're here to get your lazy ass up. **

**Miki: Himeko called us. Get your ass up, now. _*Miki gives Sarge the death glare*_**

**Sarge: I'm up! _*Raises hands in mock surrender*_**

**_Hydro turns off the chainsaw and grabs the shotgun. _**

**Sarge: You owe me a new window Hydro!**

**Hydro: _*As she's leaving* _Put it on my running tab. **

_**Hydro walks out and Sarge whips Miki's phone at her, along with a knife that she narrowly avoids. **_

**Miki: Damn it Sara! **

**Sarge: I'm now official crabby! Who wanted me up? **

_**Everyone points at Hitsugaya.**_

**Sarge: You better have a good reason! **

**Hitsugaya: Yeah, two actually. First, you need to get writing again. Secondly, I'm buying you breakfast. Come on.**

**Renji: Breakfast? It's almost noon!**

**Himeko: That's breakfast for her. She spends most of the night writing our adventures, idiot.**

**Renji: You do? **

**Sarge: I think best at night. I'll be down in a minute Toshiro. **

**Hitsugaya: Yeah.**

**Ichigo: _*after Hitsugaya leaves* _How come you get to call him Toshiro? **

**Sarge: Easy, I write the stories and I'm not a Soul Reaper. Don't destroy my house while I'm gone! **

_**Ichigo and Renji are now blushing as they realize Sarge just changed in front of them for a date with Hitsugaya. **_

**Himeko: Write more when you get back! **

**Sarge: Leave me the hell alone! **


	12. Himeko & Terrian

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It had been a two whole weeks since I had learned Bankai and I had spent almost every moment in the past two weeks training to be stronger and truly control my Bankai. The only one that knew what it looked like was Kisuke Urahara and he wouldn't be telling anyone soon for fear that I would kick his ass again. However, today was a day off and I really needed it. Walking through the park, I saw a familiar looking man and walked up closer only to see it was Terrian.<p>

"Terrian," I whispered. His face brightened as he saw me and I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. When we separated, he looked down at me with those icy blue eyes.

"It's good to see you again Himeko. How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine. What about yourself?"

"Pretty good. I got the day off, what about you?"

"Same."

"Cool. Want to go get something to eat together?" he asked.

"Sure." We walked down the pathway to downtown and found a little place to eat.

"So, find the cameras?" Terrian asked.

"Yeah. We trust you a little bit more, is the official statement. My father told me to thank you personally because now he knows that the Manor is a little bit safer. So, from Captain Kuchiki, thank you."

"You're welcome. It wasn't a problem. You look roughed up," he commented motioning to how sore I looked as I moved.

"I've been training."

"Figures. Ichiro's had us on a training spree for the last two weeks."

"I've been training for the last three."

"Wow. So, I'm guessing you're really enjoying this day off then."

"Yep." We ate and swapped chitchat throughout lunch. After a while, we left and he watched as I went shopping, buying a couple of things, namely a new coat and a pair of jeans. I dropped it off at the Clinic before we returned to the park and walked around it for a while.

"Race you to the swings," he challenged.

"You're on." We were both in gigai forms so this was purely a "who had the better gigai" race. I beat him to the swings and was swinging on one when he came up behind me, hugged me around the waist, then spun me around in the air. Giggling like a little school girl, I enjoyed being in Terrian's company.

"Renji, come on!" I heard Akira complaining again. The two of us froze and turned toward the pathway where Akira's voice had come. "I want to go swing!"

"We're too old for that Akira!" Renji shouted.

"I want to swing. Don't make me call Himeko!" I took Terrian's hand and we ran off before they got there. We watched laughing as Renji was forced to push Akira on the swing. In some ways Akira was a real little kid, in others, she was a seductive woman. Both were traits she got from her father the notorious pervert flirt of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"They make a cute couple," Terrian chuckled putting his chin on my shoulder.

"You realize most of my group would still kill you if they knew you were with me."

"Yeah, and I'm willing to take the chance." He wrapped his arms around my waist again and drew me in close. His chin on my shoulder, he kissed my cheek. I blushed deeply, something that I rarely ever did. It was a warm summer day and I was enjoying his company. We made our way up to the cemetery and the woods above it. Looking out over the town, I snuggled in his arms.

"This is wrong," I muttered.

"I know but maybe one day it will be right."

"I doubt it." It was hard not to completely melt in his arms. Nevertheless, I succeeded in not melting. My Soul Phone went off and I picked it up.

"Himeko! Get back here now!" Rukia shouted in the phone.

"What? Why?"

"We need to go to the Soul Society. Orders."

"Okay." I hung up and looked at Terrian.

"You have to go?"

"Yeah, trip to the Soul Society. I'll see you around, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." I kissed his cheek and he blush. I handed him a small charm.

"Good luck charm."

"Wait, Himeko!" He grabbed my wrist before I had the chance to get up. He pulled me into his lap and kissed my lips. "Be careful, Himeko."

"Same goes to you," I whispered and kissed him back before standing up. I jumped to the cemetery and ran down to the Clinic. From the Clinic, we went over to Urahara's Shop where the Visoreds, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Ryuken, and the Urahara Shop gang were waiting. We entered the senkaimon and walked to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know, but I couldn't figure anything else to put into it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko: I got a cute boy for a boyfriend!<strong>

**Terrian: And I have a beautiful girlfriend.**

**Akira & Miki: I think I'm gonna hurl**

**Renji: Byakuya is going to kill him on sight, you realize that right?**

**Rukia: Renji!**

**Sarge: He has a point. Byakuya isn't going to approve.**

**Himeko: You wrote it!**

**Sarge: Shut it. Things will change soon. And you're not boyfriend girlfriend for crying out loud. It's a forbidden love!**

**Rukia: Sarge, why'd Toshiro take you out to breakfast?**

**Hydro: _*walks in with a tub of ice cream smiling*_ He took her because she got him ice cream and treated him like an adult instead of like a little kid.**

**Renji: Suck up.**

**Sarge: Renji, do you want me to make Akira pregnant? I'm sure Captain Kyoraku would love to have chat with you then.**

**Renji: I think I'm going to go see if I can spar with somebody. Akira, you coming?**

**Akira: Wait up!**

_**They leave and Miki walks in the room with her sister.**_

**Miki: Hey, Sarge, can you watch my sister for a little bit?**

**Sarge: She's old enough to stay by herself!**

**Miki: My mom says she needs a sitter and I have to go see my evil twin. So, please?**

**Sarge: Where's Ichigo?**

**Himeko: Down stairs with Karin and Yuzu.**

**Sarge: ICHIGO KUROSAKI GET UP HERE NOW!**

**Ichigo comes upstairs followed by Karin and Yuzu.**

**Ichigo: What?**

**Sarge: You're helping me babysit Miki's sister.**

**Ichigo: Why me?**

**Sarge: You have two little sisters she get along with. I have writing to do.**

**Hydro: Get writing.**

_**Hydro sets her chainsaw on the table. Everyone but Hydro leaves Sarge alone.**_

**Sarge: You can put the chainsaw away now.**

_**Miki climbs in window and sits down on the bed.**_

**Miki: Come on already. The Soul Reaper girls are waiting. The beach awaits.**

**Sarge: On it.**

_**Pulls out beach bag for the three of them from her desk. They sneak out through the window and to the waiting car that Rangiku is driving.**_

**Sarge: Let's go.**

**Rangiku: Beach trip!**


	13. Byakuya & Aizen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>With permission to finally see the traitor, a group of former and current Soul Reapers made their way into the deepest sections of the prison where he was kept. Byakuya Kuchiki flanked by Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, and Soifon walked down the long deserted corridors closer to the current home of the traitor. Jushiro had a transmitter that allowed the Captain Commander to hear everything that went on down there. Soifon opened a door that led into a corridor that held the single most dangerous man in the Soul Society, and he was the only prisoner in that corridor. She closed the door behind them and followed close by Byakuya. Byakuya's stoic expression now masked his true feeling. It was like looking at the old Byakuya which some would say was better than the newer one. Soifon opened the cell door and closed it after letting everyone through and walking in herself. The doors would only unlock by her command.<p>

"Sosuke," Byakuya said and the man sitting on the bed looked up at Byakuya Kuchiki slightly surprised to see them.

"What do I owe the honor of this visitation from some of the greatest Soul Reapers in history?" Aizen asked as he marked his book and set it down on the bed.

"Ichiro Aizen," Byakuya stated.

"I take it he's alive," Sosuke said with a hint of wonder in his voice. The boy may have been a troublesome pest but he was still his son.

"Oh, yes, he's alive for now at least. If he ever runs into Himeko again, I'm pretty sure he's done for," Kisuke chimed in.

"What do you want with me? I suspect you didn't come down here to tell me that my son is alive. Therefore, that probably means he's causing trouble. Typical Ichiro."

"Who is his mother?" Jushiro inquired.

"It doesn't matter, she's dead."

"What does he want?" Yoruichi hissed, she didn't like being around the traitor but she hated his son even more.

"Most likely to free me. I'm surprised that boy survived this long without me. Lost cause from the start."

"How do we stop him?" Soifon demanded.

"Logically and realistically, you'll have to kill him the first chance you get."

"Why are you helping us?" Shunsui asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have nothing better to do and the likelihood of his success is next to zero. Now, I'll ask a question. What's wrong with Kuchiki? I know he's quiet but this Kuchiki seems different."

"Your son is after my daughter and nearly killed her," Byakuya snarled starting to lose control of his emotions.

"Then you should kill him soon. You don't want to know what he'll do to her if he gets a hold of her. I was kind to that human girl; my son would not be as kind." Byakuya grabbed Sosuke by his collar and slammed him against the wall. Sosuke seemed surprised at Byakuya's outburst, as was everyone else in the room. This Byakuya hadn't been seen for nearly one hundred and twenty years.

"If your son hurts my little girl, I'll make you suffer a fate worse than death! I'll hold you responsible for anything and everything he does to her!"

"A bit over protective are we Byakuya?" Sosuke taunted. "This must mean your wife died and she's all you have left."

"Byakuya," Ukitake warned but it was a little too late. Byakuya threw Sosuke across the cell with all his might and Sosuke hit the wall with a crack. He groaned as he sat up and coughed blood up.

"We're leaving," Byakuya ordered.

"Wait!" Sosuke's voice seemed different. "Kisuke, the drawer, look inside." Kisuke nodded and opened the only drawer in the room to see the Hogyoku laying inside it.

"The Hogyoku," Kisuke whispered.

"It left me. We're not longer connected," Sosuke whispered with blood on his lips. He coughed up more and spit it on the ground. "It found we weren't good partners anymore. It left me mortal."

"Soifon," Byakuya whispered and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"On it." She drew her shikai and touched Sosuke once.

"Byakuya, you'll bring punishment upon us all," Ukitake warned.

"Bring the prisoner to the court yard," the Head Captain's voice ordered from the transmitter. Soifon grabbed Sosuke and shoved him at Shunsui who hauled the traitorous bastard up to the courtyard in shackles. The Head Captain looked at Kisuke.

"Bring the Human World warriors. Anyone stationed there or has connections to the Winter War, the Visoreds, including the humans and Quincy Family. Tell them, they've been invited to Sosuke Aizen's execution." Kisuke disappeared into the Human World and emerged twenty minutes later followed by everyone from the Human World that wanted to come. The other Lieutenants and Captains had also appeared to watch the execution.

When I stepped through the senkaimon and into the bright light of the Soul Society a feeling of home came to me. I had Orihime on my back; she was tired because she had to run to the shop to catch up with us. Setting her down, she clung to Uryu until they made it to the group of waiting Soul Reapers. I spotted Sosuke the second I got into the courtyard. I hadn't seen Sosuke Aizen for many years, since I was a little girl and he came over for tea one day. I didn't like him and stayed away from him.

"Himeko," the Head Captain said catching my attention. I looked up at him and his eyes were open for once. "Release your shikai."

"Head Captain?"

"The execution fell to two people, you or Ichigo. As Ichigo has defeated Aizen before, it fell to you as his son wants you." Dad walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this," he whispered. I drew Ruka Izo and they felt heavier in my hands. Dad walked away from me as I started to glow with energy.

"Frozen Blossom, Ruka Izo."

"Last words Sosuke Aizen?" the Head Captain asked as my swords finished transforming.

"Ichiro is dangerous. Terrian is good, innocent like Gin. Forgive Terrian." Sosuke Aizen looked to me and nodded. I looked over at Orihime.

"Orihime, look away," I ordered.

"No."

"That's a mistake Orihime. Freeze," I ordered swiping Izo. "Blossom." I felt Sosuke's energy draining. The Captains and Lieutenants straightened up. Rukia looked away, already knowing what the last word out of my mouth with bring. Aizen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Shred!" I ordered and closed my eyes as the sound of ice blades ripping through flesh filled the air. I couldn't open my eyes. I heard Orihime gasp and fall into someone, Uryu as he comforted her. I heard Izuru comfort Momo who had still experienced problems after Aizen had left. I heard the silence as the Captain, Lieutenants, and anyone who hadn't seen that move stood in shock not expecting such a power from an ice zanpakuto, let alone from me.

"Sosuke Aizen is dead," Unohana announced. I gripped my swords in my hands tightly and sheathed them in the sealed form. Slowly, the only people left there around the now sheeted spot where Aizen's body had been and disintegrated seconds before, were everyone from Karakura Town (except for the twins, Ururu, Jinta, and any of the other regular humans away of spiritual beings and the mod souls of course), the Visoreds, Shunsui, Jushiro, Dad, Rangiku, and Unohana. The Lieutenants left as well, other than Renji and Rukia of course.

"Himeko," Ichigo whispered and walked up to me. I looked up at him, his orange hair getting longer and falling in his face. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," I whispered put on a cold icy face that bore much resemblance to my dad's signature facial expression.

"We have the Hogyoku," Kisuke whispered and everyone grouped up.

"We should destroy it," Unohana whispered.

"How?" Shunsui asked.

"Himeko," Kisuke whispered. "That new power of yours."

"But, Kisuke, I'm still dangerous," I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked.

"My Bankai," I whispered.

"Bankai?" The Head Captain demanded.

"Kisuke trained her the same way Yoruichi trained Ichigo," Renji explained.

"Himeko, I trust you."

"Then, you'll want to get far away from me," I whispered.

"Orihime, how good is your shield?" Isshin asked.

"Great."

"Some Kido wouldn't hurt either. We're not going anywhere," Tessai said.

"Hachi, give them a hand," Shinji whispered. The group formed a smaller group and I drew Ruka Izo again. Kisuke set the Hogyoku fifty feet in front of me and retreated to the others before they sent up the shields.

"Bankai," I said. The power swirled around me and I transformed into an armored version of myself. The iron and ice armor was self-repairing and extremely strong. The dome I created around us was made of vines and ice and created millions of swords hidden away in the dome. Like Dad, I had many swords at my disposal and this was one of the higher techniques I had for Bankai, the normal one was just the armoring and ice shards at my disposal. My hands to my side, my eyes glowed again and I walked forward toward the Hogyoku. The millions of swords started to hum and glow. I pointed both hands at the Hogyoku and the millions of swords leapt to life and streamed down in one continuous attack for five minutes before I heard the Hogyoku snap and I skidded back to my original position. I approached again to finish the job and did the same process again. The force that exploded from the Hogyoku sent me flying up into the roof of the dome and the others struggled to keep the shields up. When the dust and fog cleared, there laid the broken shards of the Hogyoku.

"Himeko!" Dad yelled not seeing me as my Bankai melted away. I came tumbling down and hit the ground hard next to the Hogyoku. "Himeko!" He ran forward and held my limp and barely moving body. My breathing was low and I was weak. That had taken a lot out of me. "Himeko, talk to me! Himeko!" he cried trying to get me to react. I was unconscious in my own little world. My uniform returned to normal and looked tattered and worn. Renji brought over my zanpakuto as it had fallen to the ground. He set it down next to Dad as the others came up.

"Himeko," Rukia whispered.

"Himeko, wake up! Please, wake up," Dad begged holding me closely to his chest. He stroked my pale face and looked at the broken kenseikans that lay in my hair. "Baby, please wake up." The tears were traveling down his face as he stared at me.

"Orihime," Ichigo whispered. Suddenly a flash of light engulfed them and stopped to reveal the shatter pieces of the Hogyoku floating in the air. The smallest one floated over to Rangiku and entered her. Visibly she looked healthier.

"The part of her Aizen stole," Hitsugaya whispered.

"Well, Gin can rest in peace now that she has that back," Renji muttered. Another section floated over to Ukitake entered his body. Instantly, he looked healthier and brightened. Unohana checked his chest and found no problems.

"I've been healed," Ukitake whispered.

"Look." We watched as a piece drifted away again, this time entering Rukia. The next piece went to Isshin and he looked a little bit younger. The next one after that went to Uryu replenishing the powers that he had once lost. The last piece drifted there in the center for a few seconds. It was the largest piece, almost a fourth of the Hogyoku. Slowly, it drifted down to me and melted into my skin.

"Himeko," Dad whispered hoping, praying for the best. Unohana knelt down next to us and put her tender hand on my throat, checking for a pulse.

"She'll be fine now. She's just tired. She'll probably have to sleep for a little bit," Unohana whispered and sighs were heard all around.

"Head Captain, permission to allow everyone to stay at the Kuchiki Manor until Himeko wakes, if they wish," Dad whispered.

"Granted." The Visoreds returned with Ukitake and Yoruichi to the Human World.

"Renji, help me up," Dad whispered and Renji pulled Dad up so he didn't have to set me down.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: You had to kill him?<strong>

**Sarge: Yep. Come on, you know if the Hogyoku was to ever remove itself from Aizen making him mortal…**

**Byakuya: The Soul Society would do that exact same thing.**

**Sarge: See! He agreed with me!**

**Byakuya: Why is it Himeko is always getting hurt?**

**Sarge: Young, inexperienced.**

**Byakuya: Yeah, I can put up with that answer for now.**

**Ichigo: Sarge, you have a tan.**

**Sarge: Do not!**

**_Hydro and Miki walk in with Yoruichi, Soifon, Rangiku, and Orihime. _**

**Ichigo: You all have tans!**

**Hydro: Plan?**

**Sarge: Same as usual.**

**_Sarge throws her blankets at Ichigo and runs out the door followed by the rest of the girls. _**

**Sarge: Mom, I'm going out!**

**Momma Sarge: Be safe!**

**Ichigo: Get back here!**

**_Girls jump in the nearest car, Miki's, and tear out of the drive way. _**

**Soifon: That was close.**

**Rangiku: Ice cream!**


	14. A Day With Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I was sore as I woke up. My breathing was low and I felt that I was in the bare basics of my clothes. Opening my eyes, I took a deep breath and looked around. I was in my room at the Manor. Sitting up took a little time but I managed to sit up eventually. From out in the courtyard I heard voices talking and someone giggling. My throat was dry and I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. The door to my room opened and Rukia smiled before closing the door behind her. She was wearing a kimono.<p>

"You're up."

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked stuttering slightly.

"You broke the Hogyoku," she whispered.

"I figured that."

"You were on the verge of death as the shards of the Hogyoku started to merge with people giving them energy. The last and largest piece went to you. Unohana speculates that it probably saved your life."

"How are the others?"

"You're the only one badly affected. I gained some of the energy I lost when I hosted the Hogyoku, Captain Ukitake is no longer sick, Uryu has the original Quincy power that he lost back making him a bigger threat, Isshin got a little power boost, and Rangiku got back the energy she lost to Aizen when he created the Hogyoku."

"Can I get some water?"

"I was just coming to see if you were awake for lunch. I'll help you change. I have a kimono for you. We're getting our robes and human clothes cleaned before we return." Getting dressed and putting on my kimono, I walked out with Rukia and to the dining area. The others were waiting and Dad rose the second I got in the room. He hugged me tightly and put his hand to my face.

"I thought you said you wouldn't scare me like that again," he whispered kissing my forehead.

"Love you too Dad." We ate some lunch and got our robes back. I changed back to my robes, preferring that to the formal wear that Rukia had chosen. The next stop, Squad 13 Barracks for a friendly game with the newly energized Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Upon arrival at the Squad 13 Barracks, we smiled as we saw Ukitake playing tag with his zanpakuto spirits. The two little boys were giggling and having fun as the we chased by Ukitake.

"Having fun Ukitake?" Dad asked and Ukitake looked up, as did his zanpakuto spirits.

"They insisted on playing since I don't have to worry about coughing up blood anymore," Ukitake chuckled.

"Dad?" Akira questioned as she spotted Shunsui laying on the rooftop of the building.

"Hello Akira," a voice said and we all jumped as the zanpakuto spirit that lived inside Shunsui's double swords appeared and hugged Akira.

"Don't do that! You know I don't like that! I like your other half better!" Akira snapped pushing the lady away.

"You know, I don't like it when they come out. Scares the hell out of me," Renji muttered.

"Oh, does it?" another voice demanded and he was tackled by both his zanpakuto's spirit. This started a little war between the Soul Reapers and the zanpakutos. Akira and I looked at each other as the others tried to calm down their zanpakuto spirits. Ichigo was standing to my right and Akira to my left.

"Why did they all emerge?" I asked Ichigo.

"They haven't been let out for months."

"Oh."

"So, I'm guessing the two of you weren't affected when the spirits were let loose?" Ichigo guessed.

"Nope," Akira chuckled.

"You're kidding right? My dad had my zanpakuto under lock and key for most of my life," I chuckled.

"How long do you think they'll keep it up?" Akira asked.

"I'll stop it," a voice offered and we jumped as Zangetsu walked up behind us. "Ichigo."

"Go ahead. But don't do too much damage," Ichigo muttered. Zangetsu started to break up the fights which coming from the creepy and intimidating guy wasn't hard.

"You were affected by that?" I demanded.

"Yeah. However, Zangetsu normally stays in his sword form. He's not as vocal as the others."

"You should see Senbonzakura. Talk about a big baby. All he ever does is lose his temper and throws hissy fits," I giggled.

"So Byakuya when he was younger?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I laughed.

"We heard that!" Dad and Senbonzakura said as they stopped fighting.

"Shit," I breathed as Senbonzakura said, "Scatter." I whipped out Ruka Izo and stuck the blade in the ground as it changed. "Encircle!" The ice shot up around the three of us protected us.

"Senbonzakura!" I heard Dad snap and the blades stopped and I blasted the ice away from us and into the ground. Grabbing Ruka and Izo, I glared at Senbonzakura.

"You pissed her off," Renji whispered. The ice started to hum and moved as I raised my hand. Everyone backed away as I sent the ice blades at Senbonzakura. Dropping the ice to the ground after it hit him, his mask dropped from his face.

"Damn," he whispered picking it up.

"He looks just like Byakuya!" Haineko laughed.

"I knew it!" Tobiume squealed.

"Uh, this is embarrassing," Senbonzakura muttered as he disappeared back into his sealed form again. The other zanpakutos did the same, but they were laughing. Sealing my blades, I put them back and glared at Dad.

"I didn't do it!"

"He's a picture of your insides Dad!" I yelled and proceeded to beat my fists on his back, arms, chest, and head.

"Himeko!" Renji laughed and pulled me back. "Come on, you're beating the hell out of the Captain."

"He needs to discipline Senbonzakura better. Or at least put him through some manners classes!" I shouted as Renji dragged me backwards.

"You alright Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll be fine. Her mother did worse when she found out she was pregnant with Himeko. She was not happy that she was going to have a kid so early in our marriage," Dad muttered rubbing his head.

"Brother?" Rukia asked. Dad looked down at her as I threw Renji off me and Chad pinned my arms to my side. Rukia handed him a cloth. "You might want to get some bandages."

"I'll heal you Captain Kuchiki," Orihime whispered and called upon her powers to heal him.

"Chad let me go!" I roared and blasted his arms away from me with spirit energy. I flash stepped to the walkway of the Squad 13 Barracks and sat down.

"Damn, that hurt," Chad muttered as he massaged his hands.

"Boys, you can talk all you want, I'm taking Himeko, Orihime, and Akira on a shopping trip and a day to the spa," Rangiku said and pulled me to my feet.

"Rangiku! Come on! I just sat down! Damn it Rangiku! Let me go!" I yelled fighting her. Rukia and Kiyone also joined us for the trip and soon Isane, Nanao, Momo, and Nemu joined us as we walked past their barracks.

"Where's Yachiru?" Orihime asked.

"Either taking a nap or having an eating contest," Rukia replied. We went shopping for a while before Rangiku dragged us all to Health Land for a turn at the hot tub. She had to drag me kicking and screaming to the hot tub after I changed into the bathing suit.

"Rangiku!" I screeched as I surfaced from the water.

"You'll thank me later."

"Rangiku, I have an ice zanpakuto! It reflects on me!" I screeched as steam rose from me.

"You'll thank me later!" After the spa, we went back to Squad 13 Barracks where we had dinner before heading back to the Human World. Yuzu and Karin were happy to see us and to get out of protection of Lisa, Mashiro, and Hiyori.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I added some stuff from the anime only. There will be some more anime only included in this. So if you don't understand something, let me know. If I got something wrong, I haven't watchedread it all myself, let me know. REVIEW. Hydro is the only one that reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya: Why did you have that chapter in there?<strong>

**Sarge: I'm trying to stretch it out a little bit! Do you want it to be fight scene, clean up, fight scene over and over again? You're a noble! You of all people should know that's boring!**

**Renji: She has a point.**

**Ichigo: Why am I not included more? I swear, this story is more about Byakuya acting like a father and Renji and older brother than an actual story line.**

**Rukia: Ichigo, that's not nice! She's not all fight like the other stories! I like it.**

**Hydro: _*walks in and hands me a little pill* _One headache killer courtesy of your mom's pharamacy.**

**Sarge: Thanks.**

**Rukia: Headache killer?**

**Sarge: Between my mother nagging about me writing your stories and all of you complaining about them, I need them!**

**Renji: She nags at you about writing?**

**Sarge: Yes, she thinks it's a waste of time. She doesn't understand this is a stress relief.**

**Hydro: Oh, yeah, your mom left for grocery shopping earlier.**

**Sarge: Yes!**

**Hydro: She says you need to clean your room.**

**Renji: Your room is fine.**

**Sarge: My mom is a perfectionist Renji.**

**Byakuya: I agree with Renji, your room is fine.**

**Sarge: You tell her that!**

**Byakuya: I will.**

**_Everyone watches as Byakuya walks downstairs as momma Sarge comes in the house. _**

**Momma Sarge: Who the hell are you?**

**Byakuya: Byakuya Kuchiki, and I'm here to tell you, lay off.**

**Momma Sarge: Got kids of your own?**

**Byakuya: Yes.**

**Momma Sarge: You must be a horrible parent then.**

**_Sarge looks at Rukia, her eyes widening with fear. There's a crash down stairs and Byakuya comes upstairs. _**

**Byakuya: Rukia, Sarge is spending a couple of weeks at the Manor. Pack her bags.**

**Sarge: What did you do?**

**Byakuya: Nothing.**

**_Byakuya leaves and Rukia packs two suitcases and hands them to Renji before she packs up my author's pack. _**

**Rukia: Come on, we'll have some together.**

**_Five minutes after we leave sirens can be heard coming toward the house. _**


	15. All Hell Breaks Loose, Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>In Las Noches, Terrian was standing in front of Ichiro as he sat silently on his throne. Kari was next to him, her hands trailing up his back. Terrian kept knocking Kari's hands away. She'd just do it again. He was quickly losing patience with her. Why couldn't Kari be more like her father? Oh, yeah, that's right! They were raised by Arrancar who taught them instinct. Few of them hadn't been turned into more of an Arrancar in personality than a Soul Reaper.<p>

"We attack in an hour. Prepare your troops," Ichiro ordered and everyone jumped at his sudden order. Kari had made it to Terrian neck and Terrian swatted her away. He walked away and to his control room. He had only one person under his command that was part of his group, the others were the ones he shared with Kari and Ichiro. She was waiting when he arrived at the control room. Her legs were over the arm of the chair and resting on the console in front of her. Her long blond hair was braided back as if she was preparing for battle. Her blue eyes looked up at Terrian with anticipation.

"Are we going to war?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Ichiro has ordered it."

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"What do you me "we" Ami? There's me and there's you."

"Terrian, don't you ignore me! I'm your only true friend and I follow you, not Ichiro," she growled. Her eyes narrowed and he thought of his father for a moment. If he didn't know better he'd think that Ami was his sister or something since her eyes were eerily similar to his father's and his own. The fellow Visored was his junior by a month and a half.

"Terrian, take Ami and go to the real world. Make sure we don't have any major problems like the last time!" Ichiro yelled over the PA. Terrian opened up a garganta to the Human World and started to walk it with Ami.

"Terrian, I want to help you!"

"Ami, you realize that you'll be killed by Ichiro also?" Terrian demanded.

"Terrian I'm going to stand by your side. I know what Ichiro is doing is wrong and I will fight him! I'm your oldest and most trusted friend. I'm with you all the way," Ami growled.

"We have to warn Himeko and the others." They arrived in Karakura Town. "Let's go!" They headed in the direction of Urahara's shop where the focus of the spiritual energy was coming from right now. Terrian had made up his mind; he'd do anything for Himeko.

"Renji, come on!" Akira complained as she pulled him into Kisuke's shop in front of us. Yoruichi opened the door and everyone jumped down to the training room floor. The Urahara Crew and the Visoreds were all waiting. This was as joint training session. Kensei caught me as I jumped to the ground and had to dive away from Mashiro who was passed out on the ground.

"Thanks Kensei," I laughed.

"Not a problem Himeko." He set me down on the ground and we broke up into teams and started practicing. I ended up training hand-to-hand with Kensei for a while when I felt the spiritual pressure enter the training room and stopped, taking a kick from Kensei.

"What is it?" Kensei asked as he saw me look toward the ladder.

"What's he doing here?" I breathed and everyone else had sensed the pressure.

"Himeko!" Terrian called and I flash stepped to him. I threw my arms around him and he hugged me tightly.

"Who's this?" I asked looking to the blond girl next to him.

"Ami, my friend and ally." I stepped back as everyone else approached. Most of them still had their swords out.

"Guys, it's alright," Renji whispered looking at Terrian. "Terrian."

"Lieutenant. I came to warn you. Ichiro is going to attack soon, in less than a half-hour from now. He sent us ahead to make sure we wouldn't run into the forces we did last time. I took the chance to warn you."

"What about the girl?" Hiyori snarled.

"I trust her," Terrian insisted.

"I trust Terrian and I'd follow him to hell and back. Ichiro can rot for all I care," Ami snarled.

"We need to prepare for the battle. Himeko, go alert the Head Captain and round up what Captains you can," Hitsugaya ordered.

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya. I'll be back, Terrian," I whispered before opening a senkaimon and running through. Once in the Soul Society, I flash stepped to the Head Captain's office. I had become as talented as Yoruichi and Soifon; I was just as fast as they were. I hit the door, breaking the lock and ran in. He was doing paperwork.

"Have you heard of knocking?" he asked.

"Head Captain, we're about to be attacked by Ichiro Aizen. Terrian Ichimaru was able to warn us. Permission to get some reinforcements?" I asked.

"Granted. Take the Captains and Seated officers you'd like. I'll find a way to clear out the Humans."

"Thank you Head Captain!" I disappeared and reappeared at Squad Two Meeting Hall and opened that door.

"3rd Seat Kuchiki, what is the meaning of this?" Soifon demanded.

"Trouble in the Human World. I request your assistance, Captain Soifon."

"I'll meet you at the senkaimon." I flash stepped the 3rd Division Barracks. Izuru jumped as he saw me.

"Trouble in the Human World."

"Senkaimon." I disappeared and Unohana prepared a relief squad. Momo nodded the second I got into her barrack and I stopped in Dad's.

"Himeko!" he gasped.

"Attack in the Human World."

"Rikichi and I will be at the senkaimon." Rikichi was a recently promoted 4th seat. I had barely landed in the 8th Division when Shunsui ordered Nanao to the senkaimon. Hisagi nodded when I told him and I disappeared to Rangiku who was out the door in a flash. I landed in front of Kenpachi in his Barracks as he talked with his Lieutenant, 3rd Seat and 5th Seat.

"Human World attack. We request assistance," I said.

"Let's go boys. Time to have some fun," Kenpachi laughed as I disappeared to the 12 Division Barracks and told Nemu who rounded up a few people to assist us. I arrived at the 13th Division next.

"Captain," I breathed as I arrived and he looked at me. "Attack on the Human World in less than ten minutes. Captain Hitsugaya has requested your assistance, sir," I said.

"Jentaro, Kiyone! We're going to the Human World!" he bellowed and they followed me to the senkaimon. As a group, we all went through and met up with everybody at the shop and Terrian showed where'd they come out. When Ichiro came through with his forces, we were waiting and the full power level had been granted to all Soul Reapers. Ichiro smiled as he saw me standing next to Terrian and Ami.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you or Ami," Ichiro chuckled. "Unleash hell, ladies and gents!" Both sides charged each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Akira: Yeah fight time!<strong>

**Sarge: Shut up.**

**Akira: What's wrong with her?**

**Rukia: Byakuya put her mom in the hospital when she insulted his parenting.**

**Renji: Don't forget he took out a wood table and a glass one.**

**Sarge: And I'm currently staying with the Kuchiki Family until my mom returns. Not that I'm complain about being way from her, but now she'll never let Byakuya back in the house.**

**Himeko: Don't worry, everything thing will work out.**

**Sarge: What did you do?**

**Himeko: Memory supplement.**

**Sarge: Great.**

**_Ichigo comes in followed by Hydro and Miki._**

**Ichigo: Your mom is in a coma.**

**Sarge: Hydro, gun.**

**Hydro: No.**

**Miki: Don't worry, she'll be fine.**

**Sarge: How are you going to explain the disappearance of her daughter?**

**Renji: Gigai.**

**Sarge: Who, and I really don't want to ask, is inhabiting said gigai?**

**Rukia: Momo.**

**Sarge: Alright, I can put up with that.**

**Ichigo: Oh, Rangiku wants to take you on a shopping spree.**

**Sarge: Kill me now.**

**Rukia: It won't be that bad. I'll go with you. Himeko?**

**Himeko: I'll tag along.**

**Sarge: Renji, touch my snacks and I will kill you!**

**Renji: _* Very quietly* _Too late.**

**_Hydro punches Renji in the nose and Miki helps Himeko drag Sarge out before she beats up Renji._**


	16. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Unleash hell, ladies and gents!" With those five words, hell had come to Karakura Town. The Humans were all leaving the town for some unknown reason to them and barriers protected them from the war that was taking place. Their excuse was a bomb threat. The number of warriors in this battle was so great that there were only two two-man teams against two of the enemy.<p>

"You're mine, bitch," Ichiro growled coming at me as Terrian flashed by me and attacked Kari. Ami was at Terrian's side, glad to take down Kari with him.

"You got it all wrong, asshole," I growled and grabbed his shirt as I flash stepped in front of him. "Let's take this someplace else, shall we?" I flash stepped us away and to the largest opening I knew of, the soccer field. I shoved him away and drew my zanpakuto.

"That was a very bad mistake, leading us away from your friends," he chuckled.

"It wasn't a mistake. It was to make sure they didn't get killed." He released his shikai and sent it at me. I grabbed all five blades with one hand, stopping them dead without as much as a scratch on me.

"How'd you do that?" he whispered.

"I've been training!"

"Renji, where did Himeko go?" Byakuya demanded as he fought an Arrancar next to Renji who was doing the same.

"She took off with Ichiro! I think she wants to fight him alone!" Renji replied and growled as the Arrancar almost sliced off his arm. "Bankai!"

"We need to split these opponents up!" Ukitake yelled from down the line.

"Agreed!" The groups started to separate and Byakuya looked at the Arrancar he was facing.

"Your friends abandoned you," he chuckled.

"No, they just gave me room," Byakuya whispered. "Bankai!" Less than five minutes later, he stood in a ring of floating petals. "You didn't stand a chance." He sheathed his Bankai before going to help Kiyone from the 13th Division.

"Jentaro!" Kiyone screamed as he jumped in front of her and took the blow that was meant for her. The blade stuck out his back and he gasped a little. Kiyone got up and looked at the Arrancar that had done that. "You're mine, bastard!" Kiyone charged into the fight and sliced off the Arrancar's arm. A blast of pink petals hit the Arrancar and Kiyone was able to cut off his head. She looked to see Captain Kuchiki standing there.

"Are you alright, Kiyone?" he asked.

"Yes Captain. Jentaro!" She ran to him and put her hand on the wound. Jentaro looked up at her.

"You may be annoying, but you're still my partner," he coughed with blood on his lips. Byakuya laid his hand on Jentaro's wound and started to heal him when Hanataro arrived.

"I'll take it Captain Kuchiki," Hanataro whispered and began to treat Jentaro.

"Kiyone, go assist Momo," Byakuya ordered.

"Yes sir!" She disappeared and so did he. He reappeared in front of Rukia and blocked the Visoreds blade from touching her.

"Brother!" Rukia gasped.

"No one hurts my family," he growled. "Now Rukia!" Rukia charged and killed the Visored.

"Brother, you're hurt," Rukia whispered looking at the gash in his shoulder.

"It's nothing, Rukia." She began to heal him.

"This is a great fight!" Ikkaku laughed as he slashed at the Arrancar across from him.

"I'll agree, Ikkaku," Yumichika said from across the battlefield.

"Bankai!" Ikkaku yelled and the Arrancar released his zanpakuto. Yumichika was having fun as well, until the Visored he was fighting cut his face.

"You cut my face! You cut my face! My beautiful face!" Yumichika became savage and soon Ikkaku had finished his fight to see his friend standing in the middle of a blood soaked area and the Visored slashed to a zillion pieces.

"Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked.

"He cut my face!" Ikkaku sealed his zanpakuto and uncapped the end before holding it out toward his friend. "Thank you, Ikkaku."

"Just like old times, Yumichika."

"Ikkaku!" a girl's voice screeched and Ikkaku turned in horror to see Mizuho being held in the air by a run of the mill Hollow.

"Mizuho!"

"Let me handle this, Ikkaku," Yumichika whispered and ran forward slicing the arm holding Mizuho. Ikkaku caught her and laid her down on the ground as Yumichika finished off the Hollow.

"Mizuho, you should have been evacuated," Ikkaku whispered.

"We were in Urahara's training grounds when the orders came out for the evacuation. Everyone that was spiritual aware was gathered up so they could be escorted. We tried to leave, but the barriers prevented it. I came to look for help. Everyone else is fending off small Hollows at Urahara's shop."

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku yelled putting Mizuho on his shoulders. Yumichika looked at him.

"What?"

"The spiritual aware humans never made it out of the city! They're being attacked at Urahara's!"

"Let's go!"

"Wait for me!" Yachiru yelled and jumped on Yumichika's shoulder. "I finished my fight. Kenny's still having fun." They took off and started defending Urahara's shop.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled and Hitsugaya glanced at her. "Don't you think right about now would be good for Bankai?"

"Shut up Rangiku! Bankai!" Rangiku shook her head as she went back to fighting her opponent.

Similar scenes were playing out around Karakura Town. Chad and Orihime had teamed up to fight while Uryu and Ryuken fought side by side after defeating their opponents. Some of the Soul Reapers became injured and fell. Others defeated their opponents. Near one of the schools, Terrian and Ami were fighting Kari.

"I'll kill you!" Kari screamed and charged at Terrian again. This time, Ami blocked and Terrian released his zanpakuto, as did Kari and Ami. Terrian made his Hollow mask appear, scaring Kari.

"What? Never thought I'd use it? I don't fear my Hollow side. I know how to control it!" Ami also brought her mask on and smiled. Her wolf like mask with creepy slanted and squinting eyes sent chills down even Terrian's spine. It was nearly enough to send Kari over the edge. There was a sudden peak of energy and they all turned toward the soccer field.

"Himeko. Ami!"

"I'll handle this, go! I'll find you!" Ami insisted and Terrian disappeared for the park.

I skidded back on my feet twenty feet as did Ichiro. I had only released my zanpakuto seconds ago causing an increase in energy.

"Bankai!" I breathed and changed, the dome covering us. I attacked Ichiro on my own turf.

"So, you reached Bankai?"

"It's not much, but it's good," I growled and slashed him across the chest. We battled for twenty minutes and he sucked the air out of the dome, forcing me to drop it and fly back to get air. He smiled as I gasped for air on one knee.

"You should have joined me sooner. Look, you're bowing to me."

"Am not!" I roared and he went to strike me but a sword got in the way and blasted Ichiro back about fifty feet. Terrian rushed to my side and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've been better," I muttered.

"Now, to try a cero," Ichiro mused and started to charge one. I swung Izo and Ruka together, sending a blast of ice and energy at the cero as it came at us. My blast was more powerful and blasted a hole in the ground. Ichiro wasn't there. He had flash stepped around and opened a garganta in every space around us. He smiled as he appeared in front of us again.

"Fight me," he growled. I was weak and flashing back from my Bankai form. My Bankai form left me and Terrian grabbed me before I fell. Terrian put me on his back and I clung to him as he dove through the garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko: I am not weak!<strong>

**_Starts to beat her fists on Sarge before Sarge kicks her in the gut. Byakuya pulls Himeko off. _**

**Sarge: Lay off! You became weak because of your Bankai!**

**Byakuya: Himeko, go visit Yoruichi or Akira.**

**Himeko: Fine!**

**_She storms off and Sarge rubs her shoulder. _**

**Karin: _*looking over Sarge's shoulder at the latest emails from * _New reviewer?**

**Sarge: Yeah, that's the reason I'm posting this chapter early.**

**Karin: Cool. Hey, am I going to get more time in the story?**

**Sarge: Yes, you and Himeko become best buddies in a while.**

**Karin: How long?**

**Sarge: I don't know! I'm so many chapters ahead of this, I can't keep it all straight. I'm trying my best.**

**Byakuya: You need something to relax with.**

**_Byakuya leaves room and I look up at Karin. We're currently in my room at the Kuchiki Manor. _**

**Karin: How's your mom?**

**Sarge: Other than the fact she's in a coma, fine. My dad is home now so I had Momo tell him I was going on a mini vacation trip before school starts again.**

**Karin: Smart.**

**Sarge: Yeah, and he bought the excuse for Mom's condition.**

**_Byakuya walks in with tea. _**

**Byakuya: Tea. I also arranged a spa trip.**

**Sarge: Thanks Byakuya.**

**Byakuya: Well, least I can do after putting your mom in a coma, though I don't regret it. How dare she insult my parenting?**

**_He walks off, leaving Karin and Sarge who enjoy some tea and then a trip to the Spa._**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, my new reviewer. It's almost always Hydro that comments, so thanks for input!<strong>


	17. The Menos Forest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"How you holding up Himeko?" Terrian asked as he ran through the garganta.<p>

"Weak. That Bankai used a lot of my spiritual energy," I whispered.

"We'll make it, don't worry." He jumped through the garganta and we landed in what looked to be a huge forest.

"What is this place Terrian?"

"The Menos Forest. Anything lower than an Arrancar lives down here."

"Oh." He jumped away from the opening and we landed a mile away. He set me on my feet and started to restore my spiritual pressure.

"You two are just too easy to find," Ichiro chuckled walking up. Terrian hid me behind him. Ichiro was gone and I turned my head just as his sword ripped through my stomach and Terrian's. He ripped me away from Terrian and impaled me a second time through the stomach. Neither of the wounds had hit my spine thank goodness. Ichiro pushed me to the ground and I clung to my stomach.

"Himeko!" Terrian gasped and started to attack Ichiro. Managing to grab a huge root of a tree, I pulled myself up and leaned against the root for support. "Himeko, get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" I countered and he slashed Ichiro across the stomach.

"Get out of here! I'll find you later!" I stumbled my way up the small hill over a root and turned back to watch as Ichiro sliced Terrian from his shoulder to his stomach twice making an X across his torso before running him through with his sword.

"Terrian!" I screamed.

"Go!" Terrian ordered and I started stumbling again.

"I'll be back to find you, Himeko! I may be injured now, but when I get back, you're mine!" Ichiro bellowed from the top of the hill as I hid behind a tree. He disappeared and I looked at my stomach. The blood was running down my clothes. Holding the wound with my hand, I started to heal the wound but that use of Bankai had drained me of a lot of my spiritual energy. I started walking again, stumbling more like it. I had to find a shelter and I had to find help.

"Terrian," Ami breathed as she arrived at the soccer field to see all the garganta openings closing. She prevented one from closing and ran through. She arrived in the Menos Forest and felt his fading energy. "Terrian!" she screamed upon seeing him lying on the ground. She hurried to him, her hand going under his head.

"Ami," he breathed, choking on blood.

"Terrian, where's Himeko?"

"I sent her away during the fight. She's hurt, you have to help her," Terrian groaned moving his head from side to side. Ami put her other hand on his body and started to heal him. "Ami, you have to help her!"

"If she got away during the fight she can last longer than you."

"Save Himeko," he cried before closing his eyes.

"Terrian? Terrian. Terrian! Don't you leave me!" she screamed and picked him up in her arms before disappearing through a garganta to the Human World. She was in Karakura Town but she quickly turned toward the mountains. She arrived in a mountain cave and laid him down.

"Ami?" a voice asked and a woman emerged from the back room of the cave. "What's wrong?"

"Mom, its Terrian! You have to help me save him!" Ami begged. The older Soul Reaper nodded and knelt down next to Terrian Ichimaru. Ami's mother Mai was a Soul Reaper that Sosuke Aizen had betrayed many years prior and she hadn't lived among humans or Soul Reapers since until Ami's father came along. He was a Soul Reaper but he was so kind. He had been injured and sensed her. She healed him and they had Ami and two sons together before he was killed by Aizen. Ami passed out as Mai healed Terrian. Mai did all she could and bandaged the boy up. He was extremely weak; she'd be surprised if he made it through the night.

"Mom?" Ami whispered as Mai got up.

"Come eat Ami. I'll heal him more in the morning." Ami reluctantly ate but she watched Terrian protectively. Terrian might not realize it but she was always there.

"Mom, I need to go back to the Menos Forest."

"For what?"

"The girl Terrian was with. She'll need help."

"No, I forbid you from going!"

"Mom, I have to help her!"

"Bakudo #9, Geki!" Mai ordered and Ami was engulfed in a red light. "This is for your own good dear." Ami fought it, but didn't succeed in breaking it.

"Where the hell is Himeko?" Renji demanded as he regrouped with the rest of the Soul Reapers, Visoreds, and everybody else and Urahara's shop.

"Do you think she's hurt?" Akira asked worried.

"She'd be here!" Yuzu shouted. "If she was just hurt she would have gotten a hold of us!"

"Captured?" Ukitake suggested.

"If she's captured, I'm going to Hueco Mundo myself, and I'll pry her away from that bastard," Byakuya growled as Isane treated his shoulder wound some more.

"Ami and Terrian have also gone missing and no one has seen Ichiro since Himeko grabbed him," Ichigo whispered and sat down.

"Well, Ami and Terrian were battling the one girl, we found her body," Rukia whispered.

"Where's Karin?" Isshin asked coming up.

"She's not here?"

"No." Ichigo was out the door and located his sister's spiritual energy. She was where Himeko and Ichiro had fought it out. Ichigo followed by Isshin, Rukia, Akira, Yuzu, Renji and Byakuya arrived at the soccer field and saw Karin staring around.

"Karin?" Yuzu called to her.

"Himeko was with Terrian when she left. She was weak. Ichiro had them trapped and he forced them somewhere. Ichiro was hurt," Karin whispered and looked at them.

"Karin?" Ichigo whispered walking up. He saw a small dagger in her hand and it was glowing. "Karin, what is that?"

"My zanpakuto, I think. It appeared during the fight. I can see the last moments of what happened here. Ami went after Terrian and Himeko. After that, there's nothing," she whispered and the dagger stopped glowing.

"Was Himeko hurt?" Byakuya asked Karin.

"No, just really weak. She used her Bankai."

"We have to find her," Byakuya growled.

"We will Byakuya, we will," Isshin whispered and put his hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"I can't lose her! I can't!" Byakuya fell to his knees and punched the ground in frustration. It started raining, as if it reacted to Byakuya's mood. Rukia sank to her knees next to Byakuya and pulled him into her.

"We'll get her back Brother," Rukia whispered.

"I lost Hisana, I lost Mizuki, I can't lose Himeko. I can't lose her Rukia!" Rukia did the best to consol her brother. She had never seen him like this. Even after Mizuki's death, he hadn't cried this much, much less in public. Renji fell to the ground and stared at the battlefield.

"Come home safe Himeko. Come home safe and I'll buy you anything you want. Please, come home safe Himeko," he whispered and Akira sank to her knees next to him and pulled him in close.

"Ichigo," Yuzu whispered and Ichigo looked down at Yuzu. "You'll get her back, right Ichigo? Like you did with Rukia and Orihime?"

"Yeah, I'll get her back Yuzu."

"Ichigo, I like having her around the house. She's our niece, we can't lose her," Karin said and held the now crying Yuzu. Isshin hugged his daughters. Ichigo looked off at the horizon.

"Come home, Himeko."

"I don't know how much further I can go," I whispered as I stumbled through the forest. My hand was coated in blood from my stomach. Nothing was stopping the flow of blood. I don't know how long I had been walking, I don't know how long I had been trying to heal myself, but I did know that I felt like I was walking around in circles. My stomach was still bleeding, my spell not working very well. Stumbling again, I fell to my knees and face planted onto the ground. I tried to get up, but the energy to do so escaped me. I crawled to a tree root with a little dug out under it and waited for death to come and claim me. As my eyes closed, I saw a figure jump down and land in front of me. With my luck, it would be Ichiro come to get me.

The spiritual energy release alerted a dark red haired man to visitors in the Menos Forest. He put on his cloak and ran out into the forest. After the initial three entities arrived, one left and another entered before leaving with one of the other two. There was one left and that person was extremely weak. The man flash stepped across the forest and arrived to see the last person, a girl, crawl to a shelter under a root. She was bleeding and her healing wasn't working. He jumped down to help her, only to see she was passed out. Picking her up in his arms, he brought her to his home and laid her down before beginning the healing process. The black haired girl reminded him of a girl he has seen years before. They could be sisters or something. Draining much of his own energy, he bandaged the two impalements and placed his cloak over her.

"I hope that helped," he whispered looking down at her. "My healing isn't the greatest, but that should help. Who are you, Soul Reaper Girl?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarge is sitting quietly on a boulder somewhere in the Kuchiki Manor, getting some quiet time while reading a book. <em>**

**Ichigo: Oi! Sarge!**

**_Sarge looks up to see Ichigo running toward her. She shuts the book with force. _**

**Sarge: What Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Seen Hydro?**

**Sarge: She won't be round for a while, probably. Hurricane Irene might hit her so…**

**Ichigo: Oh. Everyone was kind of wondering.**

**Sarge: It's Hydro she'll be fine.**

**_Renji appears and looks at me, a bit mad. _**

**Renji: You made me and the Captain way too emotional.**

**Sarge: BACK OFF! That's how I wanted the character and that's how it will be.**

**Ichigo: Renji, cut her some slack.**

**Renji: Ichigo!**

**_Sarge jumps down from the boulder and walks away. _**

**Sarge: Yachiru!**

**_Yachiru appears out of one of the many tunnels in the Kuchiki Manor. _**

**Yachiru: Writer!**

**Sarge: Yachiru, you having that Women's Association Meeting?**

**Yachiru: Yeah.**

**Sarge: Can I tag along? Ichigo and Renji are giving me a headache.**

**_Yachiru beams and pulls Sarge into the tunnel and leads her to the room where everyone is relaxing and munching on food. _**

**Rukia: Had enough of Ichigo and Renji?**

**Sarge: Yeah. Pass me the candy bowl.**

**_Miki walks in and sits down next to Sarge. Miki hands Sarge a Mt. Dew._**

**Miki: You need a sugar buzz.**

**Sarge: Rukia, keep me away from Byakuya tonight.**

**Rukia: Why?**

**Miki: Mt. Dew equals sugar buzz.**


	18. Ashido Kano

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>When I came to, my stomach was sore and achy but I felt a tightly wrapped pressure on it. I was covered in what felt to be a blanket and lying in what felt like a cot. I was warm. Where the hell was I? Opening my eyes, I had to blink a dozen times before everything came in focus. I raised my hand to my face and rubbed the sleep away before forcing myself to sit up. It hurt to sit up, but I had to. Looking down, I was covered by some type of cloak and my stomach was bandaged up tightly. I was in a cave and there was some lighting and a little fire to keep warm. My zanpakuto was on the ground beside the cot.<p>

"You're awake," a voice behind me said and startled me so much that I fell out of the cot and onto the ground. I yelped in pain a little, agitating my wounds. "Sorry." The hands of a man supported my back and head as I cleared my head. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's fine. I'm a little jumpy," I muttered and looked up at the man. His hair was shaggy and longer. It was a dark red, sort of crimson but sort of auburn, but darker than Renji's hair.

"Let me help you back into the cot," he whispered and picked me up in his arms and sat me back down on the cot. He handed me my zanpakuto. "A very beautiful zanpakuto. I've never seen one with a dark to light icy blue color on the hilt." He knelt on one knee in front of me.

"I have a dual zanpakuto in shikai form. One is darker blue the other is icy. I suppose I have you to thank for my life."

"Yes, I sensed your presence when you and the others arrived."

"There was a boy, Terrian; do you know if he's okay?" I asked.

"I felt one strong spiritual pressure leave the Menos Forest, another arrived and took the other one away. Then I found you after following your blood trail from the fight."

"Was the second one that left, was he okay?" I asked.

"He should heal if he gets to a healer."

"That's good," I whispered and touched my stomach lightly.

"Sorry my healing powers aren't that good. I'm used to treating myself."

"Oh, that's fine. If I can get home I should be fine," I chuckled.

"Where's home?"

"Technically the Soul Society, but right now I'm living with a family of Soul Reapers in Karakura Town. I'm station there with some others."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"It's good manners to introduce yourself if you want to know someone's name," I chuckled.

"Ashido Kano," he answered.

"Himeko, Himeko Kuchiki 3rd Seat of the 6 Squad under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai."

"Kuchiki? Renji? Wait, do you know a Rukia Kuchiki and a Soul Reaper named Renji, red hair, bunch of tattoos?" Ashido asked.

"Rukia is my aunt, her brother is my dad. Renji, hell, Renji's like an older brother to me. How do you know them?" I asked.

"About nine years ago, they crashed into the Menos Forest while trying to rescue a girl, Orihime I think her name was. There was an orange hair man, a black hair man, a dark skinned man, three Arrancars, Renji and Rukia. I saved Rukia when she got separated from the others."

"That was back in the Winter War," I breathed.

"The what?"

"Sosuke Aizen, a traitor and a former Captain, betrayed the Soul Society along with two others. They are the cause of the Arrancar population explosion during that time. Ichigo, the orange haired one, defeated Aizen but since Aizen was immortal at the time, we only executed him a few weeks ago," I explained. "The two others that betrayed the Soul Society saw the error of their ways. Aizen killed both. As it turns out, Gin Ichimaru was plotting against Aizen all along. Trying to get back the soul energy, he had stolen from a girl when Gin was child. His son, Terrian, has been working against Sosuke's son, Ichiro. Terrian was forced to retreat here with me. He fought off Aizen long enough that I was able to get away."

"Does Rukia know you're here?"

"No, I was fighting away from the others when the New Espadas entered the Human World. I have to get back there," I whispered and tried to get up but it didn't work. I ended up falling into Ashido.

"I'll get you to the surface of Hueco Mundo; we'll have to find a way out from there."

"You'll come with me?"

"I've been trying to get out of here for years, ever since Rukia came. But I've never really had a reason to leave."

"I'm sure Rukia would be glad to see you again, Ashido."

"Tell me about what's happened." I filled him in on everything, including Rukia's marriage.

"Ashido?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get here in the first place?"

"I led my Squad in after some Hollows. I'm the only one to survive. Rukia convinced me to leave last time, but we were attacked on the way out. I stayed behind to save us all."

"How heroic."

"You should eat something and then get some sleep. If you're well enough in the morning we'll go to the exit."

"Thank you, Ashido Kano." He slept on the floor next to the cot after we ate. I began to like this man quite a lot, even though he was a couple of centuries older than I was. In the morning, I woke early to find Ashido changing the bandages on my stomach.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked as he wrapped my stomach back up.

"Surprisingly good considering the situation."

"You're well enough for travel but I don't think you should be doing any flash stepping on your own."

"How far away is the exit?"

"Too far to walk in one day. I'll carry you."

"Ashido, I shouldn't impose like that."

"It's not a problem."

"Can we walk a little bit, that way I can get used to walking again?"

"The exit would be a good place to stretch your legs." After getting ready for the trip, I climbed onto Ashido's back and he started to flash step toward the exit.

"We're about to be attacked," I breathed as I felt the spiritual pressure. He stopped and set me down, drawing his sword quick enough to block the blow from the massive Hollow.

"Himeko, can you get the Gillian class Hollows that are coming?" he asked.

"Yep. Frozen Blossom, Ruka Izo," I ordered and the Gillian Hollows appeared. "Encircle freeze!" I ordered and the circle of ice froze the Gillians. "Bloom. Shred!" The Gillians were no more as they disintegrated. I pointed both swords at the Hollow attacking Ashido. "Strike!" The Hollow disappeared in .45 seconds. Ashido looked at me.

"You're more powerful than Rukia."

"I get that a lot," I muttered and sheathed Ruka Izo. He carried me the rest of the way to the exit before letting me down. With one arm wrapped around him for support, we walked through the narrow opening that he had made over the years. It was a while before we got to the sand atop, but when we did, there was a surprise waiting for us.

"Captain?" Renji asked coming up to Byakuya as he sat on a boulder in the training area.

"What is it Renji?"

"Do you think Himeko is okay?" Renji whispered. Byakuya took a deep breath.

"I think we would know if she was dead. I don't know Renji. But I do know that I'll stop at nothing to get her back."

"I'll be right by your side all the way, Captain."

"Thank you Renji. Hope you've realized I do consider you a more than just my lieutenant. You're my friend as well, Renji."

"Yes sir."

"Then knock it off with the formality a bit. We're in the middle of a crisis," Byakuya muttered and rubbed his tired eyes.

"We'll get her back. You know we will."

"Yeah, I know Renji. She's just so young. I've been thinking about her future more and more," Byakuya whispered.

"Like what?"

"I'd like her to marry soon. With how violent the worlds have become lately, I want her to find some happiness," he whispered.

"She's become attached to Terrian Ichimaru."

"Terrian Ichimaru doesn't know what love is. I met him twice; he loves that assistant of his, Ami, not my daughter. Himeko, Himeko needs someone strong, someone who can protect her when she can't protect herself. The reason she is attached to Terrian is that he's the first man to stick his neck out for her. I sheltered her far too much, Renji."

"Then who would you want her to marry?"

"If you took me, yourself, and Ichigo and created a man with the best parts of our personalities, that is who I'd want Himeko to marry."

"There was a man, during the Winter War, I met him briefly. His name was Ashido Kano; he helped Rukia in our time in the Menos Forest. You'd want someone like him to marry Himeko."

"What happened to him?"

"He stayed behind to fight off the Menos allowing us to escape. I don't know if he survived or not."

"How is the camp going?" Byakuya asked. Since the battle, they had set up a healing tent for the 4th Squad to use and other tents for the Squad Members that were now temporarily assigned to keep Karakura Town safe. It was mainly everyone who had participated in the battle plus some reinforcements. The humans and Quincy family also made a temporary home here, even the Kurosaki Family remained here.

"We've set everything up. They're meeting soon to discuss casualties, battle tactics, and getting Himeko back." Byakuya got up and start to walk back with Renji.

"Renji."

"Yes Captain?"

"Do you think it would be a wise decision to promote Himeko one of these days? Make her a Lieutenant?"

"She's strong enough and has the talent to be a Captain already, even though her Bankai is still developing. She has a lot of power that I believe is still locked away in her. She could get to be as strong as Ichigo one day. Other than her inexperience, she would make a great Lieutenant."

"I'll have to find her a Squad Lieutenant's position," Byakuya muttered to himself.

"Captain?"

"She can't be your subordinate forever Renji," Byakuya chuckled his mood lightening a little bit.

"But I thought the 6th Squad had a hereditary Captain status."

"Partially, Renji. Almost all Kuchiki Soul Reapers are assigned to Squad 6. The strongest among them, normally is a Captain and they just take over for 6th Squad when the previous Captain is no longer around."

"So, you'd transfer her to another Squad so she could be a Lieutenant?" Renji asked.

"I'd transfer you to get her in as my Lieutenant but Ukitake thinks that's a little extreme. I planned to wait until you made Captain."

"Really?"

"Yes. We need to fill those empty Captain's positions, and we should do it soon," Byakuya whispered as they came upon the table where the meeting was being held.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarge sits drinking tea with Ukitake and Kyoraku in the 13<em>_th__ Division Barracks. _**

**Ukitake: I'm quite surprised that you accepted my offer for tea, Sara.**

**_Sarge quietly ignores him using her real name and Kyoraku chuckles as Sarge's embarrassment. _**

**Sarge: It's a chance for some peace and quiet, away from Ichigo and Renji.**

**Kyoraku: I find those two to be enjoyable company.**

**Sarge: They've been on me about my writings lately. Always complaining about one thing or another.**

**Ukitake: Yes, that sounds like them.**

**_They sit for a while drinking tea and exchanging small talk. The door flies open and Rukia appears with Nanao at her side. _**

**Ukitake: Rukia.**

**Kyoraku: Nanao.**

**Rukia: Excuse us Captains. We've come to save Sarge.**

**Ukitake: From what?**

**Nanao: Renji.**

**Sarge: I'm having tea!**

**_Nanao grabs Sarge by the back the neck of her clothes and starts dragging her away. _**

**Sarge: Let go of me Nanao! Damn it! I want to finish my tea!**

**_Rukia knocks Sarge out before hauling her away to a safe place, away from Renji._**

**Kyoraku: She's going to kill them when she wakes up.**

**Ukitake: I'd hate to be around when she does.**

_**Both go back to drinking their tea.**_


	19. The Old Espadas

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This goes out to <strong>__**rockbabyval**__** who has been reviewing like crazy! Thanks!**_

* * *

><p>Emerging from the sands, we stood in the middle of the desert. There was a sound behind us and we jumped as a worm like creature came up with what appeared to be Arrancars on the back<p>

"I know three of them," Ashido commented to me as he held me close to prevent my legs from crumbling.

"Great," I chuckled. The beast stopped and four of the Arrancars slid off the creature. One was man with blue hair. The other was a woman with aqua green/blue hair. The other two, well, they're masks still covered their faces.

"Ashido?" the skinny of the other two asked.

"I don't recall your name, nor that of your Arrancar ride, or the big guy next to you."

"What about me Ashido?" the girl asked.

"You remind me of the little girl that Ichigo had with him. I don't believe I ever caught your name."

"It's Nel, Nel Tu, this is Grimmjow the former sixth Espada, and that's Pesche and Dondachakka."

"It's nice to see you all again."

"Quit being formal, damn Soul Reaper. What are you doing here?" Grimmjow growled.

"Trying to get Himeko home," Ashido replied and Nel's eyes fell on me.

"You look like Captain Kuchiki and Rukia."

"That would be because Captain Kuchiki is my dad and Rukia is my aunt."

"How'd you get here?"

"Ichiro Aizen."

"Figures, that ass kicked us out of our places. We'll get you home," Grimmjow muttered.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Yep. I want to talk to Ichigo about helping get my house back. Nel's been dying to see him for years. So, we'll take you back," Grimmjow insisted. The worm like creature disappeared and Nel looked at Pesche and Dondachakka.

"Stay here, keep tabs on everything."

"Why can't we go?" Pesche demanded.

"I'm pretty sure Uryu and Renji would kill you on sight," Nel responded as Grimmjow opened the garganta to Karakura Town.

"Come on," Grimmjow muttered and Ashido picked me up and put me on his back again.

"Ashido, I can walk!" I giggled.

"You're still a bit weak."

"I'm Nel, it's a pleasure to meet you Himeko," Nel said as Grimmjow led the way through the garganta.

"Pleasure to meet you Nel."

"So, how's Ichigo?"

"Married Rukia."

"Figures as much." We continued some light chitchat through the garganta, which took five minutes until we arrived at Karakura Town, right where I had left it at the soccer field.

"Himeko, tell us which way," Grimmjow instructed.

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Renji arrived at the meeting with time to spare. Other than the Captains and Lieutenants, standing around the table were Isshin, Ichigo, Ryuken, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Shinji, Kensei, Rose, and Love. The others of the Visoreds were helping the other Soul Reapers.<p>

"So far, the worst injured was Sentaro," Ukitake whispered rubbing his eyes. "Kiyone is taking it hard."

"Sentaro should be fine."

"Yumichika had a hissy fit over the scratch on his face," Shuhei chuckled.

"That's Yumichika for you. At least that made him fight more," Izuru muttered.

"How are the humans?" Shunsui asked.

"Orihime has healed their wounds," Ichigo reported. They talked about the injured for five minutes.

"We need better battle tactics against these Visoreds and Arrancars that Ichiro has on his side. We defeated the majority of the Arrancars and one of the Visoreds. Really, we just took out the weakest," Soifon muttered.

"But now, there are far less and we can tag team," Ryuken pointed out.

"Two against one is no fair," Kenpachi muttered.

"You can fight on your own," Byakuya muttered. The good Visoreds arranged to train with the rest of the Soul Reapers to make them all stronger. This discussion went on for ten minutes.

"How do we plan to get Himeko back?" Isshin asked as they finally came to the subject.

"First, we need to figure out where she is," Ryuken whispered.

"Urahara," Ichigo whispered and Kisuke looked up. "Nel is still in Las Noches. If we can get into Las Noches, she could tell us if she's heard anything about Himeko."

"It's a good idea. It'll take me a few days," Kisuke whispered.

"Terrian and Ami are probably with her as well," Renji commented.

"I don't think so. Sorry I'm late," Unohana whispered coming up to the table. "I sensed a garganta opening and two entities coming out. It was far off by the release of energy was enough to catch my attention. Most likely, Ami saved Terrian but was forced to leave Himeko."

"Did she try to go back?" Rose asked.

"I felt another energy afterward. It felt like a restraint spell. I don't think she can," Unohana whispered. Unohana was the best at sensing spiritual pressure so none of this surprised them. Rukia suddenly straightened up and turned toward the ladder.

"Himeko?" she breathed and everyone else looked at her as Rukia's face brightened. "Himeko!" She ran toward the four approaching figures.

* * *

><p><strong>Renji: Man, short chapter.<strong>

**Sarge: Complain again and I'll shoot you!**

**Renji: Sorry. **

**Rukia: He has a point.**

**Sarge: It's all I could come up with. Give me a break! Schools going to start soon!**

**Rukia: Oh yeah, that's right. **

**Hydro: I start tomorrow! No fair! Sarge doesn't start until next week!**

**Sarge: You think I want to go to school again? This story has taken up the majority of the end of my summer! There's a lot to come still. **

**Rukia: Spill now!**

**Sarge: Hell no! **

_**Renji pins me to the wall. **_

**Renji: Spill some details now. **

**Sarge: Make me. **

**Renji: Roar, Zabimaru! **

_**Renji unleashes Zabimaru and Sarge gulps in fear. **_

**Sarge: Okay! Um, there's like twenty chapters after this.**

**Renji: More! **

**Sarge: Terrian has a brother named Aito! **

**Renji: Good enough for now. Start writing, bitch.**

_**Sarge climbs into her computer chair and starts typing. **_

**Sarge: Bastard. **

**Renji: I heard that.**

**Sarge: Smartass.**


	20. Back to the Human World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>I told Ashido which way to go and we got to Urahara's shop soon enough. I could sense that everyone was downstairs and planning something.<p>

"I don't know how they're going to react to you two," I whispered looking at the former 3rd and 6th Espadas.

"If I wanted to harm Ichigo, I would have destroyed the shop already," Grimmjow muttered. I climbed off Ashido's back and opened the door into the training room. He picked me up in his arms and jumped down, followed by Nel and Grimmjow.

"Ouch," I groaned as Ashido straightened up.

"Sorry," Ashido whispered.

"It's alright. Straight that way," I whispered and pointed toward where everyone from the other day was plus humans, mod souls, and Visoreds had gathered. When we got within eyes sight of the little military battle station that they had set up Rukia straightened and turned toward us, she must have sensed our energy, or mine at least.

"Himeko!" she shouted and ran toward the four of us. Ashido eased me to the ground and kept his hands on my shoulders to keep me steady.

"Himeko!" Dad reached me first and hugged me tightly.

"Dad! You're killing me here!" I gasped and he let go before putting a hand to my face and brushing my bangs back.

"You're back. Where have you been?" he demanded.

"First, she needs to see a healer," Ashido said from behind me and Dad looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"Ashido!" Rukia gasped and hugged him.

"Hello Rukia. I believe I brought back something that belongs to you, this little one," he chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Hey, still wobbly and weak here," I growled trying to stay balanced. "Seriously, a healer would be nice right about now."

"Come on," Dad whispered and picked me up in his arms and carried me to where Unohana had established a healing tent. He set me down on a cot and Orihime came over and looked at the wounds.

"You'll be fine in no time," Orihime whispered as she started to heal me. She had me back on my feet in five minutes and I walked outside as the Soul Reapers surrounded Nel, Grimmjow and Ashido.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo growled and I muscled my way through to them.

"Kurosaki."

"What are you doing here?"

"He helped us out Ichigo, give him a break," I growled and shoved his chest.

"You trust him?"

"Nope, but he got me home and wants to help get Ichiro out of our way," I defended.

"That true Grimmjow?"

"I want my house back and if that means working with some Soul Reapers and making any deal I have to, I'm going to do it," Grimmjow muttered.

"Ichigo!" Nel squealed and tackled him in a hug. Dad came over and hugged me, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"It's good to have you home."

"Himeko!" Renji's voice caught my attention and I jumped into his arms. "I was so worried."

"Himeko? Himeko's home?" Yuzu gasped from behind the group. She and Karin pushed their way through to get to me and hugged me tightly, as did Isshin.

"It's good to have you back," Isshin whispered.

"Thanks Isshin."

"Ashido?" Uryu asked coming up.

"The Quincy. Where's the big guy?"

"Right here Ashido," Chad said from behind him.

"Please tell me Pesche and Dondachakka aren't here," Renji groaned.

"We left them at home. I figured you'd kill them if you saw them," Nel muttered.

"Damn right," Uryu muttered. Dad looked back to Ashido once I was securely wrapped in his arms again.

"Ashido, Renji has told me a little about you. Thank you for helping my sister and my daughter," Dad whispered.

"It's the job of a Soul Reaper. Feeling better Himeko?"

"Orihime patched me up just fine."

"Ashido, good to see yah man. I was worried you didn't survive that Menos attack," Ichigo said looking at Ashido.

"Those were light weights. You should see what Himeko can do to a bunch of Menos."

"And what amazing feat did you do this time?" Dad inquired looking down at me.

"Took out a bunch of Hollows," I murmured into his sleeve hiding my face like an embarrassed little kid.

"You're not telling the whole truth," Renji accused and tickled my stomach.

"Stop it Renji!" I giggled and slapped his hands away.

"She took out a bunch of Gillian Class Hollows and the Adjuhcha I was battling," Ashido explained.

"See Renji? This proves my point from earlier," Dad chuckled.

"What point?" I asked.

"Later," Dad chuckled and kissed my cheek again. "I'm glad to have you back."

"What about Terrian and Ami? Do you know what happened to them?" I asked.

"We suspect Ami got Terrian out and to safety. Captain Unohana felt a restraint spell cast, extremely high in power. I suspect that Ami tried to come back for you but someone stopped her," Isshin said.

"Terrian was badly wounded."

"What about Ichiro?"

"He was wounded severely also. But he got away."

"Himeko, what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I was battling Ichiro and switched to my Bankai form. He sucked all the air out of that form. Terrian came just in time to save me. Ichiro charged a cero, I countered, and when the smoke had cleared, he had opened a garganta in every place that we could run. Terrian had to retreat to the Menos Forest. Ichiro did a surprise attack, impaled me twice and Terrian battled him so I could get away. I passed out a while later. Ashido found me shortly after."

"Thank you, again," Dad whispered. Rangiku walked up.

"I notified the Head Captain that Himeko has returned and that she brought along some friends. He would like to meet with Ashido, Himeko, Yoruichi, and the Captains. Meanwhile, he requests that the rest of us start planning with Grimmjow and Nel."

"Round up the Captains then, Lieutenant Matsumoto." After five minutes, we were prepared for a trip into the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow: Yes, I'm finally really in the story!<strong>

**Ichigo: Shut up!**

**_Hits Grimmjow in face and Grimmjow glares at Ichigo. _**

**Sarge: Not in the mood guys, seriously.**

**Rukia: What's wrong?**

**Himeko: She got in an argument with her dad.**

**Ashido: It took fifteen minutes to calm her down.**

**Rukia: Why were you in a fight with your dad?**

**Himeko: Her mom.**

**Rukia: Ah. I'll take care of it.**

**_Rukia leaves and I look up at the others. _**

**Sarge: Someone might want to stop her before she hurts my father.**

**_Byakuya walks in and smiles. _**

**Byakuya: Come on Sarge. Dinner is ready.**

**Renji: It's still creepy that the Captain allows her to stay here.**

**Ichigo: Yah think?**


	21. Ashido's Decision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter was a bit short so i uploaded two so you'd have something more to read. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashido smiled as we walked through the senkaimon and into the Soul Society. He seemed a little happier, seeing something that was a bit more familiar to him than the Human World.<p>

"How long has it been since you've been in the Soul Society, Ashido?" Ukitake asked.

"Quite a number of years. At least two or three centuries. I lost count," Ashido replied looking around. I took his hand in mine and he looked down at me.

"Welcome home, Ashido."

"We better go see the Head Captain. We don't want to keep the Old Man-Yama waiting," Captain Kyoraku chuckled adjusting his straw hat.

"Captain Kyoraku, how can you get away with called the Head Captain Old Man-Yama and everything?" I asked as we began to walk up toward the First Division Barracks.

"Because, Jushiro and I are his favorite students," Kyoraku replied.

"Who's the Head Captain?" Ashido asked.

"Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto," Ukitake replied.

"I would thought he would have died by now," Ashido muttered to himself and apparently only I heard it. The Lieutenant of the First Division opened up the door to let everyone into the Captains' Assembly Hall. Ashido and I stood awkwardly in the doorway as the Captains filed into their respective positions. The Head Captain looked up and opened his eyes a little bit to inspect both of us.

"Step forward Himeko Kuchiki." I walked forward and stopped, bowing my head deeply. "It seems you saved us the trouble of launching an invasion to find you. I have talked among the Captains and we've decided that you should be given a bit more credit for what you have done for the Soul Society. If there was position open I would have you elevated to Lieutenant but currently there aren't any positions open for a Lieutenant."

"Head Captain," Dad whispered and I glanced over my shoulder to see him.

"What is it Byakuya?"

"My Lieutenant Renji, he is ready to take the Captain's evaluation exam and become a Captain. If he were to become a Captain, Himeko would replace him."

"We will consider and organize after the meeting." He looked back to me. "Himeko Kuchiki, you are far more powerful than anyone has expected. You will make a great Lieutenant or Captain one day. Stand behind your Captain."

"Yes Head Captain." I moved quickly behind Dad and he smirked at how nervous I was. I had met the Head Captain countless times, but he still made me extremely uneasy.

"Step forward, Soul Reaper," Head Captain ordered looking at Ashido. Rangiku had failed to tell him the name of the Soul Reaper that I had returned with apparently. "Name, rank, division."

"Ashido Kano, 3rd Seat, 8th Division."

"Ashido?" the Head Captain whispered his eyes snapping open. "You've barely aged Ashido. Three and a half centuries," he murmured.

"It's good to be back, Head Captain."

"Captain Kyoraku, he belongs in your Squad."

"I have a third seat but they can share that seat."

"That's good. Ashido, what of the others?"

"All died in battle. Even your brother, I'm sorry," Ashido whispered.

"It's understandable Ashido. I'm just glad to see you survived old friend." The Head Captain took a deep breath. "Have you been made aware of the current situation?"

"Yes, 3rd Seat Kuchiki explained the majority of it."

"I see. Well, I'd like to talk to you again. However, we shall do that after this current crisis. Captains, update on the situation in the human world." The Captains then reported one who was hurt and their new battle tactics. "This meeting is dismissed. I would like to see some more of my Captains returning to the Soul Society but the Lieutenants can stay in the Human World. No doubt that they'll need help in the future as Ichiro Aizen is still out there. Dismissed." Everyone filed out of the Hall and looked at each other.

"Ashido," Kyoraku said and Ashido looked at him. "I'm honestly surprised I didn't recognize you considering we were in the same class together."

"Shunsui?"

"In the flesh."

"Been a couple of centuries, Ash," Ukitake laughed before messing with Ashido's hair.

"Jushiro? I didn't think it was you. Between you always being sick and Shunsui making every father in the Seireitei mad enough to kill him, I never expected the two of you to survive this long. What happened to the Head Captain's arm?"

"Sosuke Aizen," Jushiro replied.

"You forgot that detail, Himeko."

"Sorry."

"Ashido where would you like to be stationed?" Kyoraku asked.

"I'd like to be stationed with Himeko and Rukia if I can. Help with the fighting, learn about the changes in the Human World."

"You're assigned to the group in the Human World then. Think you can handle him Himeko?" Shunsui teased.

"Very funny Captain Kyoraku. Don't make me call Akira!" I threatened.

"Don't call Akira! Please, I don't want to deal with her again," Kyoraku begged.

"Akira?" Ashido asked.

"His 21 year old daughter, we were born a couple of months apart," I chuckled.

"She kicks his ass," Byakuya whispered into Ashido's ear.

"Wow Dad, first time I've heard you cuss," I chuckled.

"We should go arrange who is staying in the Human World," Hitsugaya muttered. We returned to the Human World where the Divisions split into their groups and they assigned how was remaining behind. Dad let Renji, Rikichi, and I remain in the human world. Rikichi looked enough like Renji to pass as his son or kid brother. Only Captain Hitsugaya remained of the Captains, which was the norm among the Soul Society. He kept everyone in line. Yumichika, Ikkaku, Isane, Nanao, Rangiku, and Nemu also remained along with the usual suspects. Now, now, we had to figure out where to put everybody. Mizuho volunteered to let Ikkaku and Yumichika stay with her again, Ikkaku didn't look too upset. Orihime took in Rangiku and Isane. Uryu asked Nemu to stay with him and his father. Nemu accepted and I'm sure she liked the idea. The Kurosaki's would house Nanao, making the house even more crowded than usual. Ashido would also be staying with us but there was a spar bed in Renji's room so he could stay in there.

"Ashido, can I talk to you?" Dad asked as we prepared to split up. They walked off and I looked at Renji who was smirking.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Nothing."

"You're lying to me Renji."

"I talked with the Captain. Nothing more."

"You didn't." He looked away. "You did! You told him that Ashido would make a good husband didn't you?" I demanded.

"I have nothing to say."

"You suck up!" I screeched and grabbed him by his robes before throwing him across the training room with a force that both Kenpachi and Kensei were proud of. Flash stepping to him, I proceeded to punch him in the nose and kick him in the gut, sending him into one of that boulders.

"Himeko!" he screeched.

"SUCK UP!" I screamed and flash stepped out of the training room and back to the house. Ichigo looked at Byakuya and Ashido when they walked back up.

"I'm sure she'll calm down soon," Ichigo muttered.

"She broke my nose," Renji complained as he put a tissue to his bleeding nose.

"Ichigo, I suggest you tread carefully around her tonight," Byakuya whispered.

"Why?"

"Because, it's either that, or someone's going to end up dead before the morning," he chuckled.

"You're joking right?"

"Not when it comes to Himeko."

"I think her spirit is quite entertaining," Ashido chuckled.

"Renji, I'll be contacting you with the date of your Captain's exam."

"Yes sir."

There was a knock on the door as I sat at desk in my tiny room sketching.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Ashido."

"Come in Ashido." He walked in and looked over my shoulder at the drawing I was working on. He was now in a gigai form and dressed in a combination of Renji and Ichigo's styles.

"That's not bad," he chuckled looking at it.

"Better than Rukia and my dad. Neither of them can draw very well. But don't mention it to them," I replied glancing up at him. He had his hand placed on the wall over the desk and was leaning over me. "So, how do you like your gigai?"

"It's a little weird but I'm getting used to it."

"We find they are easier to reside in when we're in the Human World."

"They explained it all to me. Filled in some of the gaps that you left.

"Sorry."

"That's fine. So, why'd you throw Renji earlier? Isane is finishing fixing his nose now."

"Oh, he apparently talked to my dad about you being a suitable choice of a husband," I muttered blushing deeply.

"Your father brought that up as well. He seemed a little reluctant to talk about it."

"I'm certain it was because he knows I'm not afraid to kick his ass," I explained.

"You'd take on a Captain, your own father?"

"I'm not afraid of my dad. My only reprimand would be a couple of weeks of added chores in the Barracks or at the Manor."

"Interesting. But you wouldn't go up against Captain Kyoraku?"

"He has dual zanpakutos in the first place and he's more powerful than my dad. With my dad, I have some advantage."

"Ah."

"So, what did you say to my father about…?"

"I told him, give it a couple of months and I'll tell him whether or not it would be wise to marry you."

"Wise?" I inquired.

"I don't feel like getting my ass kicked like Renji."

"Ah. Well Renji's like an older brother to me. That's mainly why I do it."

"What do you think about us marrying?"

"I don't know."

"What about Terrian?"

"Ami loves him more than I do. I met her once and I know that. I think I got attached because he's the first one to stick his neck out for me and not be part of my dad's Squad."

"So you don't really love him?"

"He's like that kiddy crush every girl gets when they're younger."

"Ah. Confusing world nowadays," he muttered and sat down on the bed as I finished the sketch.

"I'd be happy to show you around this confusing world."

"I think I'd like that," he chuckled and I sat down on the bed next to him. "You're not bothered that I'm older than you?"

"Ashido, just about anybody in the Soul Society is older than me. I got over that reality a long time ago. I knew when I got married; I would likely be marrying someone at least fifty years older than myself."

"I'm almost as old as Shunsui and Jushiro."

"Not really carrying. Besides, you look younger than the both of them and that's saying something." He laughed at the comment.

"Come on, dinner's ready."

"Who cooked?"

"Brown hair, really nice, related to Ichigo."

"Ah, Yuzu, Ichigo's little sister. She's about my age."

"Ah. Her twin, Karin, she's quite powerful."

"That she is."

* * *

><p><strong>Renji: Ashido, doesn't it bother you that you're older than Himeko? <strong>

**Ashido: Not really. Most Soul Reapers are older than their spouses are. **

**Himeko: Yeah, look at Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia is…**

_**Rukia gives Himeko the death stare before pulling Hydro's chainsaw out and revs it. **_

**Rukia: Try me. **

_**Hydro and Miki come running upstairs from getting snacks and stares. **_

**Miki: Do it! Do it! Do it! **

_**Rukia starts at me. Hydro slaps Miki.**_

**Hydro: Don't encourage her! **

**Miki: Do it! Do it!**

_**Renji throws Miki out the second story bedroom window. Ashido pulls Himeko out of the way while Sarge grabs Rukia from the behind. Hydro takes the chainsaw from Rukia before turning it off. **_

**Himeko: …by a hundred years! **

**Sarge: Run Himeko! **

_**Himeko jumps out the window followed by Rukia. They start fighting and Ashido looks at me. **_

**Ashido: You had to make her like that. **

**Sarge: Sorry? **

**Ashido: Renji, let's go get the girls. **

**Renji: It's a suicide mission, but alright. **


	22. Himeko & Ashido

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Three days later, Renji was gone to the Soul Society to take the Captain's Exam. Ashido and I took the chance to go out and see the town on a day off. Plus, he needed some clothes considering he was living off Ichigo and Renji's clothes.<p>

"What about this shirt?" he asked and brought out a plain white shirt.

"Fine Ashido. You like simple things don't you?"

"I'm not into the fashion of this world," he answered and I helped him pick out some more shirts and some pants before I sent him to the changing room to try it all on. Buying the clothes, we dropped the bags off at the house before we started walking the park. There were little kids playing all over the place and that was reasonable considering it was summer time. My arm was wrapped in his and my head rested on his shoulders.

"When Renji gets back, we're headed to find Terrian and Ami. I owe them that much," I said as we walked.

"I will accompany you."

"Sounds like fun."

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika yelled from up the path and tore after him. "Get back here! You'll pay for that!"

"I said I was sorry Yumichika!" Ikkaku yelled, as he got closer to me and looked over his shoulder at Yumichika who was two feet behind him. I stuck my arm out and clothes lined both of them, sending them sprawling on the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Yumichika complained and I saw why he was chasing after Ikkaku.

"I should have let you after Ikkaku. It's not nice to damage his face Ikkaku."

"It was an accident."

"Right."

"Boys!" Mizuho yelled and ran up. "Keigo will eat all the food if you don't get back now!" She grabbed both of them by the ears and pulled them up.

"Ow, ow, ow," they stammered as she dragged them along behind her.

"What's their issue?" Ashido asked.

"Ikkaku, the bald one but don't say he's bald, he'll attack you, probably accidently cut Yumichika's face. Yumichika loves beauty, considers himself truly beautiful, and attacks anyone that damages his face. Mizuho is a human who frequently hosts them at her home when they're stationed here. She likes Ikkaku. Her brother, Keigo, is one of Ichigo's friends and he survived being chased around by Sosuke Aizen. Both of them can see spiritual beings."

"Why are there so many aware humans around here?"

"Ichigo's spiritual energy rubs off easy, so between his energy changing them and the fact that Hollows frequently attack them, they started seeing them. The Hogyoku, you were told about that right?"

"Yes."

"Good, saves me from explaining. The Hogyoku gave both Orihime and Chad the power to fight back and help Ichigo, or so we believe."

"So how many spiritual aware humans are around not counting the Quincy family, Orihime and Chad?"

"Well, both Yuzu and Karin are spiritual aware. Then there's Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuho, Chizuru, Michiru, and Mizuiro. In addition, both Jinta and Ururu are spiritual aware, obviously. So ten."

"That's a lot of people."

"Yeah and those are only the ones we know about. Oh, I forgot, there's Don Kanoji. He's an idiot and a TV star. He's a complete and total moron."

"I believe Ichigo mentioned him to me."

"Probably."

"So, where's your mother?"

"She died a few years ago in Tokyo on a mission with Renji."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. Ever since then, I've lived full time with my dad until all this started up. It was only a couple of months ago that he became so caring."

"Why do you think that is?"

"He says it's because he doesn't want to lose me like he did both his wives and that his relationship with me has been strained so he wants to make up for it. He still hasn't found a balance between the noble and the father. It was creepy at first, but we've gotten used to it. He freaks every time I disappear or have a near death experience. I call it over reacting. Rukia told me to give it time."

"I will admit he is not what I expected of a Kuchiki."

"Should have met him when he was younger," Yoruichi laughed appearing in front of us.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Delivering a summons. Your dear old dad wants you to go visit the Soul Society. Sixth Division Barracks if you would. I'll take care of your gigai and Ashido. I'll make sure nothing happens."

"I'll be back, Ashido."

"Call me Ash."

"Ash." I popped a soul candy and opened a senkaimon to the Soul Society. Arriving in the Soul Society, I made it quickly to the Sixth Squad Barracks and my dad greeted me when I came through the door.

"Himeko, I have some great news."

"Renji got his promotion?" I asked.

"Yes, but besides that. You're my Lieutenant now."

"A lieutenant? Dad, are you sure I'm ready?"

"Yes, you're ready. I trust you. Here," he said and handed me a Lieutenant's badge. "It's yours now."

"Thanks Captain."

"You should put it in your room at the Manor before you return with Renji to Karakura Town."

"What Squad got stuck with Renji?"

"Third Squad. We figured since he and Izuru are friends they'd do best together."

"I agree."

"Dismissed. How's Ashido adjusting?"

"Fine, I was with him before you summoned me. You're trying to get me in a relationship with him aren't you?"

"Who told you that?"

"He did but I already figured it out. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure a relationship is coming together."

"Good." I went to the Manor and put the badge in a safe place before meeting up with Renji to go back to the Human World.

"Congrats, Captain Abarai," I chuckled as I met him.

"Congrats, Lieutenant Kuchiki."

"Can we still call each other by first name because if I have to call you Captain all day, I might end up punching you."

"We can go by first names still." We entered the senkaimon. We went straight to Urahara's shop, jumped down to the training room, and into our gigai as Kisuke and the others arranged the eating arrangements. They had multiple tables joined together to make a square eating area with mats to sit on.

"Kisuke, you need to get an escalator or something," Isshin complained as he came down with some more food and Yuzu clinging to his back. "My girls don't have the strength to climb that ladder of yours."

"I had an escalator at one point in time. Jinta blew it up," Kisuke replied as Ashido let Karin down off his back and set a tray down on one of the serving tables.

"Renji, Himeko, you made it back in time," Ichigo chuckled.

"What did you expect Strawberry?" Renji teased.

"Pineapple," he countered.

"Shut it, both of you!" I snapped.

"Watch it," Renji growled.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Complain to your Captain."

"You're an ass. Hiyori!" I yelled and she looked at me and I jerked my head in Renji's direction.

"On it." Hiyori started running in Renji's direction, was fast enough that the newly promoted Captain still was struck in the face, and started cussing.

"Hiyori!" Renji snapped.

"Why couldn't you do that?" Hiyori asked me as she walked back over.

"Unprofessional and my Captain would have kicked my ass for beating up Renji, now," I hissed.

"What's different?" Ichigo asked as he pulled Renji up and everyone waited for an answer. All humans that were involved were also here, along with the Visoreds and all stationed Soul Reapers.

"Now's a good as time as ever," Renji chuckled.

"Yeah. Renji's the new Captain of Squad 3."

"And Himeko is the new Lieutenant of Squad 6," Renji chuckled.

"Congrats," Hiyori laughed.

"Time to eat!" Kisuke yelled. After dishing up food, I sat down next to Ashido and he smiled as I put my head on his shoulder for a moment.

"Oi, I thought she was with Terrian," Ichigo whispered.

"Byakuya wants the two of them to get together. He thinks it's time for her to get married," Renji told Ichigo. I whipped my sandal at his head and he growled as he removed it from his face and threw it back. I caught it and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Children, behave," Isshin ordered.

"Whatever." After an enjoyable and relaxing dinner, Ashido and I went back to the house early for a little privacy to talk.

"So, you're a Lieutenant now," Ashido chuckled.

"Yeah, amazing," I chuckled.

"Cool." His soul phone beeped and he looked at me. I opened it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Himeko, is Ashido there?" Kyoraku asked.

"Yeah, he couldn't figure out how to use his phone. One moment." I put the phone to Ashido's ear.

"Captain Kyoraku." There was some dialogue that I didn't hear and then Ashido hung up.

"I got your old seat," Ashido chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the third seat there was open so they shifted me over."

"Cool." He looked down at me and snuck a kiss from my lips. I looked up at him, my innocent eyes searching his old eyes. I kissed him back and smiled. He wrapped me in his arms and we ended up falling asleep in each other's arms on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: Aw, they fell asleep in each other's arms.<strong>

**Renji: *gagging* Right.**

**_Himeko and Sarge whack him upside the head and he cusses. _**

**Sarge: Be nice Renji, or I'll make you a horrible person in another story I'm starting.**

**Renji: New story? What new story? It's not on your computer.**

**Sarge: And how would you know that?**

**Renji: Uh. Uh. I think Byakuya is calling me.**

**_Renji runs out the door and Hydro walks in with Rukia a few feet behind her. Rukia has a black eye. _**

**Ichigo: Rukia, what happened to your face?**

**Rukia: No one takes Hydro's chainsaw. No one.**

**Hydro: Damn straight. Sarge, I heard you got your school schedule.**

**Sarge: Yep. So far, I don't have any classes with friends.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, but you talk with us while you're writing.**

**Sarge: Then transfer to my school, or send Toshiro to my school and get him in all my classes.**

**Rukia: Toshiro would kill you.**

**_A teenage girl with white hair walks in, tapping her foot impatiently. _**

**Sarge: What?**

**Girl: WRITE DAMN IT!**

**Sarge: I have this story too you know!**

**Girl: You have two days.**

**_Girl storms off and I put my head in my hands. _**

**Rukia: Who was that?**

**Sarge: Another story. I haven't even written that up yet! How'd she get here?**

**Ichigo: I let her in the gate.**

**_Sarge glares at Ichigo. Her chain flies back as she jumps on him and beats him with her fists. _**

**Himeko: She's mad.**

**Rukia: Yah think.**

**Himeko: The new story should be pretty good, once she writes it. But she might sideline this one if she does.**

**Rukia: She should finish this one then!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Um, I might not update for a little while depending. I have a feeling I might get grounded. So, don't be mad if I don't update.<strong>


	23. The Search for Friends

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ashido, Renji, and I had packed up some supply bags for our search for Terrian and Ami. We knew the general direction they were in and once we got there we'd use spirit ribbons to find them, something Mom and Dad had taught me when I was younger.<p>

"I expect you to call back within the next day," Isshin said as we shouldered our gear in our soul forms.

"We'll be back soon, Uncle Isshin," I teased.

"Don't call me that. It's annoying."

"Well, technically," I chuckled.

"Shut it," Isshin ordered and roughed up my hair.

"Isshin!"

"Dad, be nice," Ichigo said coming out the door. "Be careful Himeko, Renji, Ashido."

"When aren't we careful?" I asked.

"Don't start with me. I have a long list of things that I could point out. I wish you were shorter like Rukia, then I could call you midget."

"Call me midget and I'll beat the hell out of you."

"Renji, did she ever have a nickname?"

"Princess, that's about it."

"Renji, you're dead."

"Come on. We should get going," Ashido chuckled and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me away from Renji and Ichigo.

"Right," Renji chuckled and we nodded to Ichigo and Isshin before flash stepping away. We were soon at the scene of the garganta and I closed my eyes, concentrating.

"How long does this typically take?" Ashido asked.

"I don't know. I suck at Kido."

"Shut up, both of you," I growled and they backed up a few feet. Opening my eyes, I grabbed the one that was Ami's since it was stronger and the vision rushed through my brain. "Alright, let's go." I jumped forward, both men only feet behind me as I flash stepped toward the cave that Ami's energy was coming from.

"Can we rest a moment?" Renji asked as we jumped over a stream.

"Fine." Renji stopped and sat down on a boulder before bringing his foot up to his knee.

"What's wrong Renji?" Ashido asked.

"It's nothing," Renji muttered and adjusted his sandal. Grabbing my water bottle, I drank some of my water and looked around.

"Do you think they're alright?" I asked Renji.

"Sure. They're both powerful."

"You worried about them?" Ashido asked.

"A bit. I expected them to have returned already to us already," I whispered and put my hand to my head.

"I'm sure they're just resting."

"Ready?" Renji asked.

"I was waiting for your slow ass," I muttered.

"Shut up."

"Make me." We started flash stepping toward the cave again.

"How far?" Renji asked a while later.

"Getting tired Renji?"

"No, curious." I landed on a branch and gestured to the cave in front of us.

"We're here. Let's go." We jumped into the cave and I blocked the sword that came at my head as I landed with my hand. The sword did no damage, my power greater than that of the Soul Reaper holding it.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Renji chuckled looking at the woman behind the sword.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded.

"Himeko? Renji?" a voice called and I looked over the woman to see Ami with her hand chained to a chair. "How'd you find me?"

"Spirit ribbons. Since you and Terrian didn't come back after the fight, we thought that you might be in trouble," Renji replied.

"Lady, you might want to lower you sword before Himeko kills you," Ashido whispered.

"Yeah right," she scoffed.

"Ami, who is she?"

"My mom, Mai."

"You mind if I…"

"Go ahead." I released my spiritual energy enough to send Mai to her knees before taking her sword from her.

"I'm a Lieutenant and a Kuchiki, don't underestimate me," I spat and sheathed the sword. Going over to Ami, I broke the chain off and she rubbed her sore wrist.

"I tried to come back, honest."

"Unohana came to the same conclusion. Terrian?"

"Follow me." I followed her to a bedroom and saw Terrian lying on a bed hurt.

"Damn."

"My mother is weak and she won't allow me to help. She didn't want to lose me again."

"We need to get him back to the others. Orihime will be able to heal him."

"Is that safe?" she asked.

"We have to get him back," I insisted, "but we need a better mode of transportation. Flash stepping with him right now wouldn't be a good idea. But I should do a little healing on my own so he's a bit more stable."

"How good at healing are you?" Ami asked.

"Not as good as my aunt but I'm pretty good," I whispered and sat down next to Terrian. My hands glowed as my power started to heal him. After a while, Terrian looked a little better and Ami looked at me.

"So?"

"He will be stable enough to transport."

"That's good," Ami whispered. I stood and put a hand on her shoulder comforting her.

"He'll be fine Ami." We walked back out to where Renji had helped Mai into a chair and she bowed her head in shame.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarge: What do you want now, Renji?<strong>

**Renji: Peace offering. **

_**He reveals a plate of cookies. **_

**Sarge: Renji, you know I don't eat cookies often.**

**Renji: I know, that's why these are your favorite. I took the recipe from your dad. **

_**Sarge arches an eyebrow and looks at the cookies. A grin crosses her face. **_

**Sarge: Oh, chocolate chip and butterscotch cookies. **

**Renji: I thought you'd like them. **

_**Sarge rushes across the room and hugs Renji before taking a cookie. **_

**Sarge: Thank you Renji!**

_**Hydro walks in and sees the cookies. We glare at each other. **_

**Hydro: Must have cookies! **

**Sarge: Don't think so! My cookies! Renji got them for me and they're my favorite!**

**Hydro: Not caring. **

_**Sarge pulls out rifle, Hydro the chainsaw. **_

**Sarge: MY COOKIES!**

**Hydro: I WANT COOKIES! **

_**Renji sets the cookies on the desk before hitting us both on the back, effectively knocking us both out. **_

**Renji: Yo! Some help would be nice! **_***Yelling out the door to where some of the others are***_

_**Ichigo, Himeko, Ami, Terrian, and Ashido arrive. **_

**Ichigo: Do I want to know what happened? **

**Renji: Hydro wanted the cookies I made for Sarge. **

**Ami: Ah. Terrian, help me get Hydro back to her place before she kills Renji. **

**Terrian: Good idea.**

**Himeko: Renji, you mind helping me lift her onto the bed? **

**Renji: Sure. **

_**Ichigo sees the plate of cookies and takes one. A knife sticks itself right in the wall by his head. He turns to see Sarge waking up in Renji's arms. **_

**Sarge: No one touches the cookies! **

_**Ichigo puts the cookie back before running off. Sarge faints again and Renji shakes his head. **_

**Renji: She woke up to stop Ichigo!**

**Himeko: She loves those cookies. Her dad only makes them every so often. **


	24. The Planning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Once the search party had left, Ichigo and the others headed over to Urahara's where Grimmjow and Nel were waiting to start planning. Arriving, Grimmjow was leaning against a boulder, trying to keep his cool as Jinta teased him. The kid may look like an adult but he was still a little pest!<p>

"Jinta!" Ichigo snapped and the red head looked at him. "Leave Grimmjow alone before he squashes you like a bug."

"But that's no fun!"

"Go watch my sisters or something!" Jinta's face brightened as he ran off. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo.

"Does he have a crush on your sister or something?"

"I think he does."

"I think another minute of that kid and I would have killed him."

"Jinta gets on everyone's nerves." They went to the planning table and met up with everyone else.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Grimmjow asked.

"We could invade Las Noches," Uryu suggested.

"I hate Las Noches," Orihime muttered.

"We can't just wait for Ichiro to attack again. By the sound of the report Himeko gave, he's injured badly. Plus take into account how many of his soldiers are either dead or defected, he's at his weakest now," Kisuke said.

"Nel, Grimmjow, what if we sent you in as spies or at least look outs? Two Arrancar in Las Noches wouldn't be that out of the ordinary," Shinji suggested.

"Be glad too, if we could find a way in," Nel giggled.

"If we had someone else on the inside, we could become part of their fraccions. Yes it's a step down but it would put us under less superstition," Grimmjow suggested.

"I didn't know you could think like that," Uryu muttered under his breath.

"I want my house back and I'll do just about anything to get it back."

"This isn't going to be a pleasant battle either," Ryuken pointed out.

"How long would it take to organize a strike force?" Shinji asked.

"Realistically, two weeks minimum but I'd feel more comfortable with four weeks," Kisuke explained.

"Three weeks would give us enough time to do a little recon if we sent Grimmjow and Nel within the next couple of days," Yoruichi put in.

"We'll have to meet with the Head Captain to go over the finer details," Hitsugaya said.

"Grimmjow, are there any of the other Espada around in Las Noches?" Ichigo asked.

"No, we've looked."

"Well, there are Pesche and Dondachakka but they are my Fraccion," Nel whispered.

"If we knew Ichiro's directive, we'd be better off," Shinji spoke up, voicing the one thought that had occurred to everyone.

"He wants his father. His father is dead," Ichigo growled and his fist tightened.

"Sosuke Aizen is dead?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes. The Hogyoku removed itself from him. He was executed by Himeko Kuchiki," Rukia replied.

"Yes, the bastard is dead," Nel chuckled.

"Now to kill his son," Grimmjow muttered.

"Do we know how much the layout of Las Noches had changed?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nel can draw the map," Grimmjow offered and Uryu brought out a sheet of paper and Nel started to draw the layout of Las Noches. "It hasn't changed too much. We had to rebuild some of it. Then that brat kicked us out."

"You'll get your revenge, Grimmjow," Ichigo insisted.

"Good, I'm going to tear the little punk's head off."

"I have another thought I'd like to discuss," Nanao whispered and everyone looked at her.

"What is it Nanao?" Akira asked.

"Ichiro needs his new Generals. The most logical target he will go after first is Himeko."

"She can take care of herself," Akira chuckled.

"But not when she's around others. When around others, she holds back on her power for fear of hurting them in the crossfire. Her powers are still raw," Nanao pointed out.

"What's the second logical target?" Uryu asked.

"Karin," Nemu answered. "She has recently gained her zanpakuto and her power was shown to be quite intense."

"We'll double security around both of them," Ikkaku suggested.

"Himeko will kill her guards," Rikichi pointed out. "I've sparred with her, she'll kill them."

"We'll do it in a way that she won't notice," Nanao muttered.

"When they get back from their search party, we'll make a trip to the Soul Society," Kisuke ordered and everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya walked quietly through the park in search of a certain young woman with black hair. He found her practicing her soccer kicks down on the soccer field. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist scaring her.<p>

"Oh, it's you Toshiro."

"That's fine, Karin." He kicked a soccer ball at the net and retrieved it for Karin.

"What's wrong Toshiro?"

"Just thinking a little bit."

"About what?"

"You."

"And why were you thinking about me?" she laughed.

"Your zanpakuto."

"I was wondering when that would come up again."

"It makes you a target."

"I know it does."

"We believe you and Himeko are the ones that Ichiro will come after to replace his Generals."

"I won't let him turn me. Not while I'm in my right mind. I'd rather die than become one of his goons."

"You need some training."

"Why don't you give it to me Toshiro? You're a Captain after all."

"I'm sure your father would much rather teach you."

"I don't want to train with that old man. I'd rather train with you or one of the others."

"Fine, seven o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Where will we start our practice?"

"Urahara's training room."

"You're on. Play a little one on one?"

"You're on Kurosaki!" he laughed and started playing soccer with Karin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for all the support and reviews I'm getting. I love all the fun comments and enjoy knowing that someone else enjoys my writings.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarge sits in her temporary room in the Kuchiki Manor writing the newest chapters of Kuchiki Heir. She sighs, remembering that she has to leave to go home soon because of school. Karin and Toshiro walk in. <em>**

**Karin: Why so sad?**

**Sarge: Have to go home soon.**

**Toshiro: Why? We could have gigai and a mod soul…**

**Sarge: My parents would die of shock if said soul actually behaved. Plus, I have another story that I said I'd start writing.**

**_White haired girl returns and starts tapping her foot. _**

**Girl: YOU SAID TWO DAYS!**

**Sarge: It ain't be a full two days yet! Lay off!**

**Toshiro: Who the hell is this?**

**Sarge: Another character from another story.**

**Girl: WRITE MY STORY DAMN IT! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A NAME YET!**

**Sarge: Not true, I asked Miki and she gave me the perfect name.**

**Girl: TELL ME NOW!**

**Sarge: Nope.**

**_Girl runs over and starts beating the life out of Sarge only to be stopped by Toshiro and Karin. Toshiro punches her in the face and the girl glares. _**

**Girl: You have until six o'clock tonight.**

**_Girl storms out of room. Toshiro and Karin look back at me. _**

**Toshiro: I'd suggest you write that story.**

**Sarge: I'm working on this one too! Headache!**

**_Sarge bangs head on desk, only to have Karin pull her back and take her for a walk. _**


	25. Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"How's Terrian?" Renji asked as Ami and I return from Terrian's side.<p>

"Bad, we need to get him to Orihime but I fear if we flash step with him, we'll end up killing him."

"My Bankai can get us there." Renji insisted.

"Alright. We'll need to make a stretcher of some sort," I whispered.

"Take the cot," Mai said and pointed to the one against the wall.

"On it," Ashido whispered and took the cot to the bedroom and converted it into a stretcher.

"Mai, you're welcome to come along," I said.

"I'm a deserted of the Soul Reapers."

"Why?"

"Sosuke Aizen."

"Figures. Did he turn you into a Soul Reaper with Hollow powers?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He did it to others as well. They can teach you how to harness the power and control it. That is, if you come with us a promise not to attack us again."

"Sure."

"There, problem solved. I'll call Ichigo and tell him to have Orihime and Shinji at the Clinic when we get back." Walking outside, I called up Ichigo and arranged it all. After we had Terrian secured on the stretcher, Renji called up his Bankai.

"That thing gives me nightmares sometimes," I muttered and helped Ashido put Terrian on the snake's head. Climbing on with them, Ami and I held Terrian down while Renji propelled us toward Karakura Town. We stopped above the Clinic so we wouldn't destroy buildings.

"Ready Ami?" I asked looking down.

"Yep." We jumped with the stretcher in our hands and everyone else followed after Renji sealed his zanpakuto. Ichigo opened the door with Isshin and we carried Terrian in and set him down on a bed. Orihime nodded and started to heal him. Shinji looked at me.

"The new girl?"

"Mai," I said and pointed to the woman standing awkwardly between Ashido and Renji. We walked over and Mai looked at Shinji. "Mai this is Shinji."

"I know who he is; I once served under him over a century ago."

"Mai, pleasure to see you."

"Captain."

"No longer Captain, thanks to Aizen. Now, I'm the leader of the Visoreds. Himeko said you are one."

"Yes."

"We can start your training to harness that power tomorrow."

"Yes Captain."

"Call me Shinji."

"Shinji."

"You can stay with us at the Visoreds place if you need a place to live," Shinji insisted.

"I'd like that," Mai whispered and blushed. "What about Ami?"

"She can stay here if she'd like. We can fit two more," Isshin whispered and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll stay wherever Terrian is," Ami said and sat down on a bed to watch Terrian.

"How about we go to the kitchen? I'm sure we could all use some refreshments," Isshin whispered.

"Himeko, I'll bring your gigai down along with one for Ami and Terrian," Ichigo told me.

"Thanks Ichigo." Ashido kissed my cheek.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Bottle of water for me and Ami," I whispered to him and he nodded before leaving. I sat down next to Ami and she looked at me. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"He's yours."

"You won't put up a fight over him?"

"I have Ashido."

"Okay." We sat silent for a little while, watching as Orihime healed Terrian. Ichigo and Ashido returned and I slipped in my gigai as Ichigo coached Ami who had never been in a gigai unlike Terrian. I handed Ami one of the bottles and she looked at me.

"Gigai forms need some energy."

"Ah." Orihime stopped her healing and looked at us.

"He'll be fine, he's still tired."

"Thanks Orihime."

"Not a problem." She left for the kitchen and I drew my legs up to my chest and put my forehead on my knees.

"Is something wrong?" Ami asked.

"No, just a bit tired. Thinking on what Ichiro is going to throw at us next."

"Well, we took out Kari so that's one general down. Then Terrian and I flipped. So three of his most powerful allies are gone."

"I know, but now he has to replace them."

"True." We started talking about our pasts some and tried to keep from going bored. A low moan escaped Terrian lips and we looked up at him. His hand rose to his face and we both got up and stood on both sides of the bed. When he dropped his hand, his blue eyes looked up at us causing both Ami and I to smile.

"Himeko. Ami. Am I glad to see the two of you!" he chuckled.

"It's good to see you awake," I whispered.

"It's good to see you not on the verge of death," Ami added.

"How long has it been?" Terrian asked

"About a week," I answered.

"A week?"

"Yeah. I got you out of the Menos Forest and to my mom. But she wouldn't allow me to go after Himeko. She got out on her own. Renji, another man, and Himeko came earlier today and brought us to the Clinic."

"Another man? Who?" Terrian asked.

"Ashido Kano."

"The Man of the Menos Forest. Yes, I've heard of him. I suppose he got you out," Terrian chuckled.

"With our help," Grimmjow chuckled from the doorway as Nel stood next to him. "Isshin said that dinner is almost ready if you want to bring him."

"We'll be there in a few moments," I insisted and they left.

"Been a while since I've seen their faces," Terrian muttered.

"They found Ashido and I. We have a gigai since yours…"

"Thanks." Ami and I helped him with the gigai and he was a little wobbly on his feet but was able to regain his balance easily.

"Terrian, I think Ami has something she wants to say to you," I whispered and walked away before joining Ashido at the table. He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"How do you feel?" Ashido asked.

"Fine, Ashido."

"I told you to call me Ash."

"Fine, Ash," I chuckled. Ami and Terrian joined us for dinner and it was quite peaceful. After dinner, I helped move a spar bed into my already small room after moving the desk to the opposite wall. Both Nanao and Ami were bunking in my room for now. Ami, the shortest out of us standing half an inch shorter than Nanao, would take the bed in the closet that Rukia used to use.

"This room is cramped," Nanao muttered as she laid down in some sleepwear.

"I sleep in a closet Nanao," Ami countered.

"Ami, do you want the bed?" I asked sitting up.

"You'd give up your bed for me?"

"If it got the two of you to shut up and be happy, yes I would give up my bed."

"Nah, I'll sleep in here." I rolled my eyes and lay back down. Just as I closed my eyes, the movement of orange caught my eyes. Flipping the light on, I leapt at the fluffy orange lion and picked him up by his head. Both Nanao and Ami glared at it.

"Hello ladies," Kon chuckled.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and he came running down the hall. "Lock this pervert up damn it!" Throwing Kon full force into Ichigo, he fell over and chocked Kon.

"What are you doing out you little pervert?" Ichigo demanded.

"I wanted to see the ladies!"

"Lock his ass up!" I yelled at Ichigo and slammed the door before turning the light back off.

"What was that thing?" Ami asked.

"Kon, he's the soul that lives in Ichigo's Soul Candy," Nanao explained.

"He's a pain in the ass and a pervert," I muttered and buried myself under my sheet.

"Night," Ami chuckled before closing the door to the closet.

"Night," I muttered in reply.

"Good night," Nanao muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko: I hate that little plush doll. <strong>

**Ami: I'll second that. **

**Nanao: Agreed. **

_**All three glare at Ichigo who is reading something over Sarge's shoulder. **_

**Himeko: Ichigo!**

_**Ichigo jumps and looks at the pissed off Kuchiki. **_

**Ichigo: What? **

**Ami: What did you do about Kon? **

**Ichigo: Gave him to Yuzu for now. **

**Nanao: That's not very smart. **

**Himeko: Whatcha reading Ichigo? **

_**Sarge notices that Ichigo has been reading over her shoulder and punches him in the gut. **_

**Sarge: So not cool! Come on, I'm giving you more credit in this story and you're reading over my shoulder! **

**Ichigo: I was bored. Like the story though. **

**Sarge: Suck up. **

**Himeko: Am I in this one? **

**Sarge: No. **

**Himeko: Yes, a break! **

**Ami: Is there going to be a second story to our story? **

**Sarge: I've been thinking about it. Haven't come up with any ideas for that yet. I'm sure something will hit me. **

**Ichigo: White Haired Girl come back yet?**

**Sarge: Not yet, Hydro says if she tries to hurt me, she'll shoot her. **

**Himeko: I pity that girl. **

**Nanao: I have a report to do. Himeko don't you have a report to do too? **

**Himeko: Don't remind me.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you all think about a second story and if you want a second story, no this one doesn't end for a while still, any suggestions on what to put in that story. If you have suggestions just send me a Private Message. Thanks!<strong>


	26. The Head Captain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>In the morning, I was up by four and couldn't get back to sleep. Getting out of bed, I climbed out the window and sat on the roofing under the window, watching the sky.<p>

"Can't sleep?" Renji asked from the other newly attached roofing above me.

"No."

"Climb up." I did and sat down next to him, watching the stars.

"Can't sleep?"

"Thinking."

"You're standing guard."

"That too."

"What's wrong Renji?"

"We suspect that Ichiro will come after you next to replace one of his Generals. Karin we believe will also be his target."

"So that's why Toshiro went and found her earlier," I muttered and rested my head on my arm while lying down.

"Yeah. He's worried about her."

"Why doesn't he just marry her?"

"Because she's not dead."

"Now she's a Soul Reaper too."

"Give it a couple of months."

"Renji, I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Always being there, treating me like a little sister, and looking out for me."

"It was my job but I enjoyed it. Reminded me of the time Rukia and I spent together before we joined the Academy."

"I suppose it would." We were silent for a few minutes. "Renji, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"My power. It's growing at a rate that's getting harder for me to control," I whispered and looked at him. "The truth about that fight with Ichiro. My power expanded again, I didn't know how to handle it and when he sucked all the air out, I had to release it faster than I should have."

"We'll train you."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You won't. I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks Renji." When Yuzu got up, we both changed and helped her with breakfast. Later in the morning all the Lieutenants and Captains were headed to the Soul Society along with Shinji, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Ichigo. We were talking to the Head Captain. When we arrived, most of the others were there and Dad was waiting when I arrived. I had stopped by my room and picked up my badge before coming. He nodded noticing I was there and I smiled, knowing that some of my old Dad had come back. Taking my place behind him, the other Lieutenants were doing the same, other than Momo and Hisagi who were both acting captains as neither division had a Captain. Renji look a little uncomfortable standing in the Captain's position causing Dad to smirk at his discomfort.

"I don't believe Renji has gotten used to his role as Captain," Dad remarked to me.

"I don't believe so either, Captain. But considering he's still on assignment in the Human World, that isn't a surprise."

"That's true. How're Terrian and Ami?"

"Both are fine now. Terrian is still regaining some strength but he'll be fine," I whispered and felt the energy coming nearer. "The Head Captain is going to walk through the doors in twenty seconds," I said a little louder causing the Lieutenants to hurry to their positions. The Head Captain came in on time and went to his seat.

"This meeting has now officially started. Captain Abarai, status on search for Terrian Ichimaru and his assistant Ami?"

"Completed, Head Captain. Terrian Ichimaru and Ami Hayashi were located and brought back to the Kurosaki Clinic along with one other, sir."

"Another?"

"Yes, Mai Hayashi, Ami Hayashi's mother. Mai Hayashi is a Soul Reaper that Sosuke Aizen experimented on also. She is a Visored and is currently receiving training under them."

"Acceptable." We proceeded to go through our battle tactics and about half the Lieutenants fell asleep unless they were called on.

"Finally, do we know anything of Ichiro Aizen's plans?" Head Captain asked.

"Nanao would like to speak, Old Man-Yama," Kyoraku said and I had to restrain myself from hitting my forehead with my hand.

"Speak, Lieutenant."

"I have come to the conclusion that Ichiro Aizen will likely go after two new Generals. My suspicions are that he'll go after Lieutenant Kuchiki and Karin Kurosaki. Both of them are powerful and both of them are bargaining chips if he got a hold of them," Nanao explained and I shot Nanao a dirty look out of the corner of my eye.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki." I snapped my head up to look at him. "You will have one other Lieutenant or Captain Class Soul Reaper with you at all times. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"The same goes for Karin Kurosaki. Lieutenants, dismissed," the Head Captain ordered. Now the meeting was going to be between the Captains and Shinji, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Ichigo. Waiting outside on the walkway, I put my forehead against the wall, my anger rising.

"Himeko," Rukia started but it was too late as I punched the wall, leaving an indent of my fist in it. "Damn it Himeko!"

"I don't need a babysitter Rukia!" I growled and she took my hand in hers and examined it for any breaks.

"Isane," Rukia whispered and Isane examined my hand.

"I'm fine."

"She's fine," Isane agreed.

"See!"

"Himeko, you'll have a companion for the sake of protection," Rukia insisted.

"Rukia, I hold back when others are around me. If I fight with Ichiro again and I have someone with me, I'm going to hold back so they don't get killed!" I growled.

"Killed?" Izuru asked.

"My last fight with Ichiro gave me a major power boost. I'm still adjusting," I explained and leaned against the railing. "That piece in my body doesn't help matters either," I muttered. Rukia looked at me.

"You still feel it?"

"I took the most out of everyone that got a piece. It's a bit overwhelming."

"How bad?"

"I don't know."

"We'll talk when we get home." I rolled my eyes. When the Captain came back out, we departed from the Soul Society and arrived inside Urahara's training room.

"I'll be in the park," I muttered as I walked back Rukia.

"Himeko, you need someone to go with you!" Rukia shouted at me.

"Ikkaku get your ass over here!" I shouted and he looked up from meditating. "I need a Lieutenant or Captain Class chaperone. Don't you dare deny it because the majority of us already know about it!"

"What made her crabby?" Ashido asked as Ikkaku scrambled to catch up to me.

"She needs a chaperone," Ichigo said.

"And she didn't kill the Head Captain?" Ashido asked.

"No, she punched a wall," Rukia replied.

* * *

><p>"Why are we in the park?" Ikkaku asked as I found the most secluded spot I could.<p>

"Easy, I want to meditate, I want to be away from everyone that's over protective of me, and I know you would love to talk to your zanpakuto or at least get away from Mizuho for a couple of hours. Logically, you're the best choice," I explained and jumped up onto a rock and put my sword across my lap.

"Why do you need a chaperone?"

"Apparently I'm a target," I muttered and Ikkaku jumped onto a boulder next to mine, put his zanpakuto across his lap, and closed his eyes as well. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"That's fine. How long have you known my power level?"

"I was six." He chuckled and I began to talk with Ruka Izo. After a couple of hours, I had calmed down enough to return to the others and he walked me back to the Clinic and left me in the care of Isshin. He's lucky I didn't kill him before one of the others got home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarge sits in her room talking with Rukia as she's typing on the computer. White Haired Girl comes in and glares at her. <em>**

**Girl: WHERE'S MY STORY?**

**Sarge: I have some of it typed up already! It took longer than I thought! I'll upload the first chapter as soon as I can!**

**_Girl comes over and starts beating Sarge on the back. Rukia fails to stop her. Hydro and Miki come running in the room. _**

**Hydro: Unhand her, girl!**

**Girl: What are you going to do about it?**

**_Hydro pulls out shotgun; Miki pulls out rifle and levels it. _**

**Girl: You wouldn't.**

**Miki: Sarge, get out of the way.**

**_Sarge dives under the desk and Hydro cocks the shotgun while Miki sets her finger on the trigger to the rifle. _**

**Girl: I want the story put online!**

**_Girl runs out the room and Miki pulls Sarge out from under the desk. _**

**Sarge: Perfect timing.**

**Hydro: I've been waiting for her to show up.**

**Miki: Now, work on the story. I like the sound of it too!**

**_Miki slaps Sarge upside head._**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes there is an actual story and I will try my best to get the first chapter uploaded soon. Also, don't expect an update tomorrow, I have a car trip to go on and sounds like I'm driving the four and a half hours both ways. <strong>


	27. Ichiro's Plan

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>Ichiro watched the screen silently, observing both Himeko Kuchiki and Karin Kurosaki. Ever since their last trip to the Soul Society, those two had been under watch of at least one Lieutenant or Captain if not more. They had both been training hard. Karin was learning the basics while Renji and Ichigo taught Himeko some control. Ichiro was quite impressed on how much progress they had made in the two weeks that had passed. He knew of their plans to invade Las Noches through pure logic.<p>

"Milord," a male voice behind him said.

"Yes?" Ichiro asked.

"We have gathered for your meeting."

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot about that." Ichiro rose and crossed the room to his friend Aito.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, not at all. Just planning." They walked to where his officers had gathered. There were too many vacant places even with the recent additions of the former Sixth and Third Espadas. They weren't part of the New Espadas, no, Ichiro had a plan for them. He sat down in his seat and smiled at his men.

"We're going to kidnap Himeko Kuchiki and Karin Kurosaki," Ichiro announced.

"That's a suicide mission!"

"That's why we're going to send some weak soldiers in first, tire them out, then sweep in and kidnap them," Ichiro chuckled.

"Why are we going to do that, Milord?" Aito asked.

"Because, we need new Generals and both of them a quite powerful."

"They'll never flip."

"Oh, they will," Ichiro chuckled. He stood and turned for the door. "Prepare our troops. We attack within the hour." He swiftly walked out of the room and to his personal chambers. Removing the bandages that he had, he looked at the wounds. Terrian would die for these, and Himeko, Himeko would be his.

"Milord?" Aito said at the doorway.

"What is it Aito?"

"Why are you so determined to get the Kuchiki and Kurosaki girls?"

"Because, quite simply, they're powerful, they're beautiful, and the Soul Society will try to reacquire them, not kill them."

"What's your plan, Milord?"

"If they won't flip, we'll brainwash them, erase or fog their memories. My father left me a serum that will do that."

"If we call them by their names…"

"We won't be. Prepare your troops." The whole time, Ichiro didn't look to see Aito fuming mad. Aito walked away and ordered his men to assemble. He saw the new Arrancars, former Espadas, Grimmjow and Nel Tu talking off to the side. They weren't assigned to anyone yet, so it wasn't a surprise that they were waiting on the sidelines. He felt Ichiro walking up behind him and hid behind a corner after sending his men away.

"Grimmjow, Nel, I want you to hold down the fort while we're away."

"Yes Milord," Nel whispered in reply.

"What's happening?" Grimmjow inquired.

"Just a training mission. We'll be back soon." Aito ran off before Ichiro got to him. Grimmjow and Nel looked at each other.

"I don't like the looks of this," Nel whispered.

"I think they're about to attack the Human World," Grimmjow muttered. Aito walked up to them and they were silent.

"What's your mission?"

"Holding down the fort," Grimmjow replied.

"Then I suppose I can tell you what's about to happen, especially since we're about to leave. We're going to attack the Human World."

"Why?" Nel inquired.

"Because we're going to kidnap Himeko Kuchiki and Karin Kurosaki."

"Ichigo will kill you for taking either of them," Grimmjow muttered. "He would have gone to hell and back to get Orihime and he's do the same thing for his sister and his niece."

"Niece?"

"We're good at getting information. Ichigo married Rukia Kuchiki," Nel explained.

"Ah. Well, stay here, guard the place." Aito walked away and within a minute, the garganta to the human world had opened and the troops were going through.

"No time to warn them," Grimmjow muttered.

"And we can't blow our cover. We need that cover for if they get the girls. If they get the girls, we can watch out over them," Nel replied.

* * *

><p>In the Human World, Byakuya Kuchiki had just arrived with Captain Kyoraku to check on the progress of their daughters.<p>

"Captain," I breathed as he came into sight. Akira ran to Kyoraku and hugged him tightly. I walked calmly up to my dad and smiled.

"It's good to see you," Dad chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Captain. I didn't know you were coming."

"Surprise visit to check on your progress, Lieutenant," Dad replied.

"Sir, permission to hug you?"

"Granted." I hugged my dad and he hugged back, his hands rubbing up and down my spine. "I take it you missed me."

"Maybe just a little," I admitted resting my forehead on his shoulder. The spiritual energy hit everyone and I froze stiff. Ichigo ripped open the door to the training room.

"You might want to get up here!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. And please, check out my other story as well. I hope you'll like it as well as you like this one. Also, I might add in the end dialogue from time to time but don't be surprised if I don't. I have two stories to work on now so I might not have time to work on them both and add the extra stuff at the end. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	28. Ichiro's Revenge

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>Stepping outside into the fading hours of the day, you could sense the rest of the group heading toward the shop. The garganta was huge and from it came a large amount of lower class Arrancars while the Espadas waiting by the opening along with that bastard, Ichiro.<p>

"Ichigo, where's Karin?" I asked.

"At home with my dad."

"Come on Himeko. The two of you need to get to a safer place," Dad whispered putting a firm hand on my shoulder. Terrian and Ashido also joined our side.

"Go, now," Ichigo ordered and the four of us started for the Clinic. Isshin was in his Soul Reaper form when we got there and Yuzu held onto Karin who was getting worried.

"We need to get them out of the city," Dad told Isshin.

"Terrian, carry Yuzu. Ashido, you carry Karin. Isshin, make sure Himeko stays with the girls. I'll defend us as we run." Yuzu clung tightly to Terrian and Karin held onto Ashido. We started running toward the city limits.

"They're coming," I warned as we turned a corner.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Dad ordered and called on his shikai to protect us.

* * *

><p>Once Himeko and the others were out of eyes sight, Ichigo sighed in relief.<p>

"Doesn't this bring back memories," Kyoraku chuckled drawing both his blades as the others prepared to fight.

"We have to give them time to get away from the city," Akira whispered. A volley of blue arrows attacked the Arrancars and they saw Uryu standing on a building with Orihime defend them with her shield. A blast from Chad went up in the air and struck out an Arrancar. The Visoreds appeared in the skies as did the other officers.

"Time to get in on the fun," Urahara chuckled and everyone leapt into the sky. They didn't realize that this was mostly a diversion.

"Ichigo, where's Himeko?" Rukia yelled as she battled a couple of Arrancars.

"Byakuya is getting her and the girls to safety," Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p>"Byakuya!" Isshin yelled as Dad was suddenly attacked on his blind side. Terrian and Ashido stopped when I did and we stood essentially in a circle. Drawing Ruka Izo, I moved next to my kneeling father.<p>

"Frozen blossom, Ruka Izo! Encircle cover!" The blast of ice that went up to cover us was quick enough to deflect the next attack. The dome that formed allowed me to look at my dad's wounds.

"Good thinking," Dad whispered as he held his bloody stomach. "That came from nowhere." Isshin came over and started to heal him. Yuzu and Karin were clinging to each other and I looked at Terrian and Ashido.

"They wanted this," I whispered.

"That's what I was thinking," Terrian muttered.

"Separate us from the pack," Ashido growled.

"Himeko, call Ukitake and Soifon," Dad ordered and I quickly pulled my Soul Phone from my robes.

"Hello?" Ukitake answered.

"Captain Ukitake, I request your assistance in the Human World. Currently, we got separated from the others and they ambushed us. I have us protected for now, but my shields won't last too much longer."

"I'm on my way." I called up Soifon.

"Captain Soifon, I…"

"I'm on my way," Soifon answered and hung up. The ice started to crack and I looked at Yuzu and Karin.

"Terrian, Ashido, protect them. I'll have to help Isshin and Dad," I said balancing Ruka and Izo in my hands.

"I'm good to fight," Dad said as Isshin helped him up. With swords at the ready, the ice cracked and fell to the ground. The three of us attacked the waiting Espadas while Terrian and Ashido moved the girls up against a building. I saw Dad taking on Ichiro and decided that was probably best. I felt Ukitake and Soifon arrive and heard them begin their assault but we were horribly outnumbered, all of us battling two or three of the Espadas.

"Himeko, your dome would be really nice right about now!" Isshin yelled at me.

"Isshin!" I snapped and sliced across the chest of one of the Espadas.

"Do it! You're the only one that can right now!" Isshin yelled and I knew that was true considering both Isshin and Dad were fighting off large numbers.

"Bankai!" I ordered and the power swirled around me, covering me in armor before I raised the dome that engulfed the area. Ice spears came from the ground and I threw them at the Arrancars.

"Ah!" I heard Yuzu scream and turned toward her. Ichiro was there, and his sword was through Terrian's gut.

"No!" I screamed and tore after him. Jumping over an Espada that was trying to grab me, I cut his head off while going by and landed behind Ichiro. He deflected the sword that came down on him and I pushed him back. He ran at me and sent me flying across the dome and into the wall of a building. Yuzu's ear piercing scream hit me and I looked up to see she had a large slash across her body and Karin was lying bloody on the ground, not in her body anymore, in her Soul Reaper form.

"Karin! Yuzu! No!" I screamed and Ashido went down next as he rushed to help Terrian and Yuzu. Karin was still breathing and her wounds weren't that bad. "No. No. No!" I screamed my eyes glowing with a blue light that was intense. Everyone stopped, everything stopped. "NO!" Ice and vines started to pop up, forming spears and swords. Isshin, Dad, Soifon and Ukitake took cover as the projectiles flew at all the Espadas, piercing many of them, and destroying others. The vines bound the Espadas and the ice shredded them. When the attack stopped, I sunk to one knee with an extreme loss of energy. The impact of the sword through my stomach was a shock and I spun around with Ruka in my hand to strike my opponent. It was Ichiro and he smiled as I became weaker and weaker. He disappeared as Isshin launched an attack at him. Dad watched in horror as I fell forward, as if in slow motion. My body felt numb. My mind was heavy. I hadn't the energy to move a muscle. Dad rushed to my side while the others rushed to the others, none of us expecting Ichiro to come back.

"Himeko," Dad breathed flipping me onto my back. My eyes slowly found his.

"Dad," I whispered, the word having very little volume.

"You'll be alright, baby girl, I promise," Dad insisted his eyes a little watery as his hand went to my face. I tried weakly to move my hand to his but I couldn't. He put my hand to his face and smiled. "We'll get you to Orihime." I saw the blur.

"Dad, watch out!" I tried to yell but it was too late. Ichiro's sword went through my Dad's chest causing the blood to fall on me. Pure shock crossed his face as Ichiro withdrew the sword and pushed Dad onto his back.

"You forgot to cover your back." Ichiro disappeared but I heard the gasps of Isshin, Soifon, and Ukitake as Ichiro impaled each of them. A few of his men that had survived slowly rose to their feet. One that had supervised the fight against the others walked over to Karin and picked her Soul Reaper form up in his arms. Ichiro came back to me; I couldn't move I could barely breathe!

"I told you, I'd get you."

"Bastard," I breathed as my eyes dropped; their last image was the dying face of my father.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she sensed the other battle end.<p>

"Follow me!" Ichigo yelled at the others and everyone moved in one motion to the other battle site. They had defeated many of their opponents a few had retreated.

"Brother! Captain!" Rukia screeched upon seeing both her brother and her Captain lying on the concrete.

"Rukia, tend to Ukitake! I'll take care of your brother!" Yoruichi insisted and knelt down next to Byakuya to heal him.

"Yuzu!" Jinta yelled and ran to Yuzu. "Someone help her!" Jinta begged. Isane came over and started to treat Yuzu.

"Captain Soifon!" Renji gasped seeing her on the ground as well. Hachi walked over to Soifon and started to heal her.

"Terrian!" Ami screamed and ran to his side. Mai came over and started to heal him.

"Ashido," Uryu breathed and Ryuken hurried over to Ashido. Hanataro was soon at Ashido's side. Ryuken went to Karin's lifeless body.

"Dad!" Ichigo yelled and ran to his father who had his eyes closed. "Orihime!" Orihime started to heal him and they waited for someone to wake up.

"Ichigo, Karin can turn into a Soul Reaper, correct?" Ryuken asked.

"Yes."

"She's in her Soul Reaper form," Ryuken said motioning to Karin's body. "Her soul isn't inside."

"Is her body, alive?"

"It will heal." Byakuya coughed as Yoruichi healed him. He opened his eyes slowly and Renji was at his side in an instant followed by Ichigo.

"Byakuya, what happened?" Ichigo demanded.

"Himeko. Karin. Where are they?" Byakuya demanded.

"They're not here."

"That bastard is mine the next time I see him. I'll rip his head from his body!" Byakuya growled and coughed some more. "He must have taken them."

"What happened?" Renji asked.

"We were ambushed. Himeko called for reinforcements. We were outnumbered badly. Isshin got her to use her Bankai so she could throw up that dome of hers. Terrian went down first. I guess she charged Ichiro. Ichiro blasted her back. The next thing I know, Yuzu screamed and her body fell, as did Karin's and her Soul Reaper form also sustained damage. Then it was Ashido. Himeko lost it. I've never seen her like that. Her power, it could have rivaled Ichigo's power. She attacked with everything she had. It almost caught the rest of us in the crossfire." He started coughing and blood came from his mouth. Renji pulled out a small cloth and wiped the blood away.

"She collapsed and Ichiro had disappeared. I thought she had killed him. He showed up behind her and stabbed her in the gut before disappearing again. I ran to her as the others went to the wounded. I thought that was it. Next thing I knew, I had a sword through my chest and Ichiro had stabbed Isshin, then Soifon, and Ukitake. I blacked out as I fell. He must have taken them!" His fist hit the ground.

"We'll get them back Byakuya," Ichigo insisted. Byakuya had tears streaming down his face as he thought of his little girl. He'd kill that bastard if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Hydro, more fatherly stuff in this chapter too. But what do you expect?<strong>


	29. Imprisonment

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"Put them in the room," Ichiro ordered as his surviving Espadas hauled the two unconscious females through the hallways. He opened door to the room that looked slightly more comfortable than a cell but served the same purpose. Both girls had a cuff on each wrist though they didn't have chains to go with them. The cuffs sealed in their spiritual pressure, making them minor threats if they were at their full power. Ichiro motioned for his healers to go in and they closed the doors to treat the two girls.<p>

"You did it, Milord," Aito said standing next to Ichiro.

"I want to be notified when they've been treated," Ichiro ordered and left the hallway. Aito walked into the room and watched as both women were treated. They could be sisters but that wasn't how it was and he knew it. The woman called Himeko stirred…

* * *

><p>I felt my body healing and the soft hands of a woman on my stomach. Opening my eyes, I saw it was one of Ichiro's woman healing me and pushed her away from me. Trying to bolt into the sitting position, my stomach couldn't take it and I screamed in pain before collapsing on the bed.<p>

"You need to stay still," the man leaning on the door said. "She's just trying to heal you." My zanpakuto wasn't on my belt and I recognized the design of the cuffs that I was wearing. "Please, Miss Kuchiki, just let her heal you."

"Why? So your boss can kill me later?" I demanded.

"He wants you alive, not dead."

"I don't care for your boss. Tell him that!"

"I will. Just let her heal you. We're healing Karin as well. Both of you have been stripped of your zanpakutos and your energy sealed. I could easily force you."

"Fine, bastard," I muttered and the healer sat back down and began healing me. "You know my name, I don't know yours."

"Aito."

"At least you're a bit more pleasant than Ichiro."

"What do you expect from Ichiro? I am the second son Gin Ichimaru," Aito explained in a bored tone. "My brother Terrian was Ichiro's favorite until he flipped. How is my brother?"

"Well, ask your boss. I'm pretty sure he just killed him!" I growled.

"Terrian is strong. He'll survive." Aito had Gin's face and his hair, but his eyes were green, not blue. "How was he before that?"

"Fine, no thanks to you."

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

"I've been taken prisoner; I have a right to act like a bitch!"

"You're also being healed, most people would be thankful," Aito pointed out.

"I'd be better off dead."

"No you wouldn't." He watched as the healer finished this session of healing and bandaged the wounds. The two healers left and Aito looked at me. "I will protect you the best I can from Ichiro. But I can't stop everything." He left the room and I stared at the ceiling, extremely bored. Karin moaned from the bed next to me.

"Ichigo," Karin moaned.

"I'm here Karin," I said and she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Himeko?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we?"

"Las Noches in Hueco Mundo, we were captured by Ichiro. Sorry."

"What about Dad and the others?" I took a deep breath.

"I don't know what happened to them, I passed out after Ichiro hit me," I muttered.

"My wounds, they hurt," she whimpered.

"That's the healing taking affect."

"It hurts." With my hand gripping the side of the bed firmly, I managed to sit up and got to my feet. My body still drained, barely wanted to work, but allowed me to stumble toward Karin. I ended up stumbling into the wall. A low moan escaped my lips as I hit the wall. Using the wall as a guide and a support, I made my way to Karin's bed. She watched my struggle and looked like she regretted saying how bad she felt. Once I sat down on the bed, I lifted the bandages and saw that they were bleeding again. Struggling to my feet again, I slowly made my way to the door.

"Himeko," Karin whispered as I collapsed more into the wall, leaning on it heavily. Grabbing the bars on the door window, I pulled myself to the door and looked out. Banging my fist weakly on the door, no one came.

"Aito!" I yelled and waited a few moments. The door wasn't locked, I busted it open. "I'll be back Karin." Struggling down the hallway, I heard voices and headed for that. I arrived in a meeting room, Ichiro at the head of the table, Aito on his left side and some of the other Espadas at the table.

"Himeko," Aito gasped.

"Karin needs a healer. She's bleeding again," I whispered leaning on the wall, my head resting on the stone. "I yelled for Aito but no one heard me. If you get around to it, Karin could use help. I'll be back in the cell," I muttered and turned around. Slowly I started my way back to the cell, but collapsed about fifty feet from the entrance.

"Aito, get her back into the bed. Girls, heal them, again," Ichiro ordered looking at his healers and then at me as he walked up. I look up at him weakly, my hair in my face. Aito crouched next to me and picked me up in his arms. Resting my head on his shoulder, he carried me into the room and laid me down.

"Himeko," Karin said weakly.

"I'll be fine, Karin," I insisted and proceeded to fall unconscious again. Waking, I felt a hand on my face and another in my hand. Opening my eyes, I saw Karin there.

"Himeko," she sighed in relief. She was healed, I could tell that by her more relaxed posture.

"Karin, how long have I been out?"

"Two days," she replied.

"What's happened since then?"

"Not much. We've both been healed, you're still a bit weak though. I was getting worried," Karin admitted.

"Sorry for worrying you, Karin." Aito brought us dinner that night; he seemed a bit happier to see I was conscious. Laying down for bed that night, Karin stared at the ceiling.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Karin asked.

"Probably cooking up a plan to save us."

"Not what I asked."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Yuzu, she was…"

"Karin, I'm sure she's fine."

"Himeko, I want to go home. I want to see my dad again and my idiot brother. I want to hold Yuzu and tell her everything is all right. I want to play soccer with Toshiro again."

"You will, Karin, I promise you."

"How can you be so calm?"

"I suppose it's because of my lessons. As a noble, I'm supposed to hold up this image. We're taught how to deal with hostage situations and how to stay strong in times of trouble. Add on my Soul Reaper training from my dad, Renji, Rukia, and my Squad, I'm trained for this. Soul Reapers are taught that emotions tend to hinder our ability to do our duty. So we can shut them out when we need to."

"What was your mom like?" Karin inquired and this question surprised me.

"She was smart, kind, level headed, and most of all she was one of the few people that could make my dad smiled. She had black hair and blue grey eyes. She was beautiful. But she was ever so stubborn," I chuckled and put an arm behind my head, remembering her. "She was a lot like Rukia, but taller."

"Everyone is taller than Rukia!" Karin laughed.

"True." We were quiet for a while.

"Himeko, I want to go home," Karin whimpered and I looked over at her bed to see she was crying.

"Come here Karin," I whispered and she jumped out of her bed and scurried to mine. Moving over toward the wall, I pulled Karin in close. "I'll be here Karin. I'll make sure we get home." She nodded and snuggled next to me, like a little sister looking for comfort.

* * *

><p>"Where's Karin?" Yuzu demanded as she woke from her slumber at the same moment that Karin was snuggling in for bed.<p>

"Yuzu, go back to sleep," Ichigo whispered looking at his little sister with eyes that betrayed him.

"Where's Karin?" Yuzu roared.

"Yuzu, go to bed," Isshin begged. Yuzu grabbed her brother's collar with surprising strength and shoved him against the wall after jumping from her bed. She slammed him into the wall, her anger overpowering.

"WHERE'S KARIN, ICHIGO?" Yuzu screamed bringing Rukia and Renji from another room.

"Ichiro took her," Ichigo confessed.

"WHERE'S HIMEKO? DAMN IT ICHIGO! ANSWER ME!" Yuzu cried.

"He has her too."

"No!" Yuzu released her brother and collapsed onto the floor. "Not Karin, not Himeko! No!" Yuzu stammered and Rukia ran to her side, wrapping the younger woman in her arms and stroking her head affectionately. Ryuken came to the door quickly.

"Ichigo, Isshin." The Kurosaki men looked at the greying Quincy. "Terrian and Ashido are about to wake up. Byakuya is refusing to eat anything and he needs something to sustain him."

"I'll talk to Byakuya, we can relate," Ichigo whispered.

"Isshin, ready to help me?" Renji asked.

"Terrian and Ashido aren't going to take this very well."

"I know that," Renji whispered as they went down the hallway. The two of them entered the bedroom where the healing men lay. As predicted, they woke up and looked around to see Renji and Isshin waiting.

"Where's Himeko?" Ashido demanded bolting into the sitting position.

"Ichiro captured her," Isshin replied before Renji could ease them into it.

"Karin?" Terrian asked.

"Her too," Renji replied.

"How long have we been out?" Ashido whispered looking at his hands.

"Two days roughly, almost three," Renji answered.

"Are we looking for them?" Terrian demanded.

"Most of our best soldiers have been injured. We needed to regain our forces," Isshin said not making eye contact.

"You should have gone after them the second it happened!" Ashido roared and launched himself at Isshin and pinned him against the wall. "We have to get them back!"

"Ashido, we will," Isshin insisted.

"I need Himeko back. We were getting along so well. I have a future with her and I'm not about to let it get ripped away from me!" Ashido snapped before releasing Isshin and collapsing to the ground weeping. "I was going to ask her to be my wife. She cares about me," Ashido whimpered.

"We'll get her back," Isshin insisted and put his hand on Ashido's shoulder. "We'll get her back."

* * *

><p>Across the house, Ichigo walked into his old room, the one that Byakuya now occupied. Ami was by Terrian's side every night and Nanao slept in Karin's bed for now to give him privacy. Byakuya was sitting up in the bed when he opened the door to the room. He had a recent picture of Himeko in his hands, her gigai laid in the closet. His face was blank, like it had been so many years ago when Rukia had been sentenced to death. Ichigo felt some pity for the man. He had lost two wives and now his daughter was with the enemy. Byakuya picked up a set of clips from the dresser and stared at them in his hands. Ichigo knew they were Himeko's, the ones he had gotten for her gigai so she'd remember she was a noble.<p>

"Byakuya."

"Ichigo." His voice was flat, emotionless. The old Byakuya had shown up to keep the new one from breaking down.

"Ryuken tells me you refuse to eat."

"I don't need to eat, so I shall not eat."

"You need to eat Byakuya. You're spiritual energy is low still. You'll need your strength."

"For what?"

"To rescue Himeko."

"Ichigo, we are wounded and weak. If Ichiro was able to take us out that easily."

"Byakuya, we have to try! Himeko and Karin are counting on us to rescue them!"

"Do you think they're still alive?"

"Yes. I think if they were dead, we would know."

"How?"

"Their connections to each of us are strong. We'd feel their loss."

"Himeko and Karin have both said they'd rather die than serve that man."

"Ichiro wants them alive! We have a chance!"

"Why are you so confident?"

"We rescued Rukia, we rescued Orihime. We can do it again."

"I don't know if I can take the loss of my daughter. Not after all of this."

"Byakuya, you have the rest of us to help. My dad knows what you're going through. Not having Karin here, it's breaking both me and him down."

"How do you deal with it, Ichigo? Rukia disappearing here, I knew I would find her. I don't know how to deal with this properly," Byakuya confessed and looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo could see the sadness on Byakuya's face, the heartbreak. "I can't lose Himeko. I can't lose her."

"You won't, we'll get her back. Just let us shoulder some of that weight for you. We'll get her back. Please, Captain Kuchiki, eat something," Ichigo pleaded and a small smirk crossed Byakuya's face.

"That's the first time I can remember you using my title, Ichigo. I'll eat."

"I'll have Isane bring you some food."

"Thank you Ichigo."

"Not a problem Byakuya. We are family after all."

"That we are."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a long chapter wouldn't you say? I have school starting tomorrow so don't expect these types of updates all the time. I might get swamped with homework. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: Yes, more story!<strong>

**Sarge: You're way too happy about that.**

**Hydro: What do you expect? **

**Sarge: Don't you have homework to do or something? **

**Hydro: Shut up and write. **

**Sarge: Same goes to you. I'm waiting for more updates Hydro.**

**Hydro: Is this going to be a fight? **

**Sarge: Hopefully not, I have a terrible headache. **

**Hydro: You're talking in an accent. **

**Sarge: I know, ain't it annoying? **

**Hydro: SHUT UP AND WRITE DAMN IT!**


	30. Brainwashed

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>When I woke in the morning, Karin was still snuggly pressed against my body. I looked down at her. Even though she was the same age, it seemed like there were large differences in our age. Karin woke only minutes later and returned to her bed as we waited for someone to bring breakfast. Our blood soaked clothes were beginning to become disgusting.<p>

"Karin, give me your over clothes," I ordered getting out of the bed and stripping everything I didn't need.

"Why?"

"I'm going to wash our clothes." Taking our clothes to the bathroom, there was a sink and I used that to wash everything by hand before handing it over the doors, handles, beds and anything else I could use. Karin and I wrapped up in our sheets to keep covered. Ichiro came into the room and smiled at us.

"Ladies, I have a proposition for you."

"If you're here to ask us to join you, you can turn around and leave now," Karin growled.

"Bastard," I growled and Ichiro smirked.

"So I take it you won't join us willingly."

"We won't join you by force." He left the room and it filled with smoke, my eyes became heavy.

"Karin," I breathed and hurried to her, dragging her low to the ground. However, it was no use, the gas took effect, and we fell into a deep sleep. Ichiro walked in and held two syringes. He injected us both before looking at Aito and one of his healers.

"Take them to the infirmary. When they wake up, call me," Ichiro ordered. Aito wrapped me in my blanket before picking me up, as did the other healer with Karin.

* * *

><p>My head was foggy as I woke up. My body felt somewhat numb and I was tired. Opening my eyes, I saw a man looking down at me.<p>

"You're awake, good."

"Aito, same here," another voice said and I looked to see another girl there.

"I'll be right back. I have to call the boss." He left and I looked around in confusion. I realized I was poorly dressed and gripped the sheet closer to my body. The man from earlier returned with another man and the one with brown hair smiled at me and the girl to my right.

"Welcome back to the world of the living ladies," he chuckled.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"My name is Ichiro Aizen; this is my trusted friend Aito Ichimaru and one of our healers. Do you remember anything?"

"No," the other girl answered and I nodded in agreement with her.

"That's too bad. I guess we'll just have to start fresh again. I am the ruler of Las Noches and you two are two of my trusted Generals." He walked over to me and put a smooth hand on my shoulder. "And you, dear, are my wife."

"I beg your pardon!" I growled.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. The two of you were in a training accident."

"What are our names?" the other girl demanded.

"You are Jai, and you are Aya," Ichiro said.

"Aya," I tested it out on my lips. It didn't feel right but I lost my memory, what do I know?

"Aito, get your healers to clean them up and cut their hair. We were going to do that anyway."

"Yes sir." Ichiro left quickly and Aito looked at us.

"Jai, follow me," the healer next to her instructed and they left the room. Aito held out a robe to me.

"Milady," Aito whispered and I slipped off the bed and into the robe. Tying the bow around my waist, we went to a side room, it looked to be a hair parlor, and a woman was waiting to cut my hair.

"How short?" she asked me. I looked at Aito.

"Here," Aito said pulling out a photo and showing it to the woman. "That's what I want her hair to look like."

"Right away." Aito left the room and I closed my eyes as she cut my hair. I could hear Jai in another room, she was yelling at someone for bringing her pink. My hair was now fairly shorter than it had been previously. Now, it reached my chin and shortened as it went toward the back. The straight black hair seemed too plain for me until I saw some feather strings lying off to the side. The woman noticed this also and retrieved a white string of white and grey feathers that she placed in my hair. Aito returned with my clothes and I was led to the nearest restroom. Slipping on the white pants, white cut off, and the white jacket, it looked comfortable. Aito handed me a sword when I came out. Dark blue to light blue colored hilt made the sword unique.

"This is your sword, Ruka Izo. It is a…"

"Zanpakuto, correct?" I asked in a voice that was filled with power and nobility.

"You remember that?"

"I remember facts, names of items, how to do math. I do not remember anything that retains to me or my past," I answered looking at him with my cold and serious blue grey eyes.

"Follow me, Milady," Aito whispered. I followed him and soon Jai joined us as we walked to a meeting room. Ichiro was sitting at the head of the table, waiting.

"My beautiful girls, you look beautiful," Ichiro chuckled rising. Aito escorted Jai to the seat on Ichiro's left and Ichiro took my hand in his. He kissed my lips and smiled as if expecting me to strike him. "Aya, my beautiful wife." Sitting down on his right, Ichiro called for lunch to be brought and Aito sat at Jai's side. After Ichiro had finished his meal, he looked at me and then at Jai.

"I suppose you both won't remember, but you're sisters. Aya you're the older one." I nodded, the information soaking into my brain. He continued a little bit about each of us and Jai seemed to accept it as the truth but something in me told me that he was lying to me.

"Milord," Aito said and Ichiro looked to him. "Shouldn't we start training them again? It's important that they be at their full strength."

"We can do that tomorrow," Ichiro growled at Aito.

"Sorry sire."

"Send in Grimmjow and Nel." Aito walked to the door and two more people walked in with him. One had blue hair the other had a teal colored hair, the blue haired one being a man and the teal haired one being a woman.

"Milord?" Nel asked.

"Yes, you'll be serving Jai and Aya. Grimmjow, why don't you take Jai out to the garden?"

"Yes Milord." Jai got to her feet and extended her hand to Grimmjow who took it and led her toward away.

"Nel, you'll be serving Aya. Take her to the north wing balcony, fifth floor. I'll be there in a few moments."

"Yes Milord." I rose to my feet and walked next to Nel as she led the way to the balcony.

"Nel?"

"Yes Milady?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm a soldier here, Milady."

"So of course I know you. Excuse my ignorance, I lost my memory."

"It's fine Milady." We walked a few moments in silence and Nel kept glancing at me. As if waiting for something. Arriving at the balcony, we waited for Ichiro to show up. He did and he excused Nel.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked as he leaned against the wall of the palace. I stood at the railing, staring out at the garden that was growing in the middle of the desert.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"As my memories are erased I have nothing else to compare it to."

"Oh." Ichiro's voice had changed. I put my hands on the railing firmly and leaned on the railing. He kept trying to get me to talk but my comments normally shut him up for three minutes or so. After a quiet dinner with Aito and Jai, Ichiro led me toward the bedroom. He looked eager with anticipation. Changing for bed, I climbed in and laid on the edge, away from Ichiro. He climbed into the bed with me and started to kiss my neck. I rolled my shoulder to get him to stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't do that. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Come on baby," he pleaded kissing my neck again and pulling me toward him.

"Stop it," I growled and threw him off me and skidded across the room from him. "I don't like it! I don't remember anything and I'm confused right now. So, just stop it!" I yelled at him.

"I'm your husband, trust me." I went to the door and quickly left the room. My heart found Jai and I went to her room and pounded on the door. She opened the door and looked at me.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" I whispered.

"Come on in, sis," Jai whispered and opened the door wide to let me into the room. Finding some blankets, I curled up on the couch and Jai watched me for a moment before going to bed too. In the morning, I returned to my room and changed quickly. Ichiro was already out of the room and I put my sword on my belt before joining him and Jai for breakfast.

"We'll start some of your training today," he explained as he ate. I wouldn't call it training, I'd call it a torture session. I went against Ichiro while Jai went against Aito. Drawing my blade, he charged at me and I blocked quickly. Ichiro finally had to take a break so I grabbed Grimmjow from the wall and hauled him out to fight. He was on the defensive as I battled him, not even releasing my zanpakuto. I didn't question what I was doing, I just did it. Grimmjow blocked a swing that would have cut off his head if he hadn't blocked it.

"Damn, Aya, ease up! It's training!" Grimmjow growled.

"You like fighting don't you Grimmjow?" I asked as we clashed swords again.

"Yeah."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem fighting me!" I roared and let my anger out on Grimmjow. He had to jump back to avoid being killed. I sheathed my zanpakuto and walked away to the garden. Putting my hand in my hair, I took a deep breath. None of this felt right! After two days of straight training with breaks for meals and sleep, Ichiro announced we were going to attack the enemy. Ichiro came to Jai and I as we prepared to fight.

"I'd like you to wear these over you faces," Ichiro said and handed us what looked like bandanas but they stretched to fit your face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, the enemy doesn't know of you and I don't want them to until we've defeated them. Don't say anything that you don't have to. Not even your names," Ichiro instructed. "And most of all be careful." Jai and I put the half facemasks on that made us unrecognizable since now only our eyes showed. We walked by Ichiro and Aito through the garganta and into the Human World. As the group of Espadas arrived behind us, I looked out over the city. It looked familiar.

"This is Karakura Town," Ichiro told us. "Unleash hell ladies and gents!" Ichiro held us back as everyone but Aito and Ichiro attacked Karakura Town, going after anyone with spiritual pressure. I felt the loss of four of the Espadas. "Alright, time to have some fun." We jumped down to an area that appeared to be a children's playground on the boarder of a residential neighborhood. Standing above the bodies of four of our Espadas were two black haired men, one red haired man, and one with orange hair, all of them had their swords drawn.

"Ichiro," the orange haired one growled.

"Kurosaki, Abarai, Kuchiki, Kurosaki," Ichiro chuckled looking at the four men.

"Where's Himeko? Where's Karin?" The man with shorter black hair demanded.

"Who?" Ichiro chuckled.

"What did you do to them, you bastard?" Abarai growled.

"You'll find out soon enough. Aito, take Abarai, I'll take old man Kurosaki, Jai you can take on the orange haired one, and Aya you can take on the one with the clips in his hair."

"My fight is with you," my opponent said addressing Ichiro.

"You can deal with me after you deal with Aya." I drew my zanpakuto, as did Jai.

"They must be sisters," the older Kurosaki chuckled looking at us. Jai charged at the orange haired man, Ichigo. I charged at Kuchiki as he went to stop Jai. My sword stopped his from touching her and he glanced down at me.

"I have no reason to fight a girl." I grabbed his robes and blasted us up the round a few hundred feet before releasing and slashing a gash across his stomach as I retreated. "Now I have a reason." His flash step was fast, mine was faster. As he came at me, I flashed stepped behind him and slashed his back. He was stunned as he watched the after image of me in front of him disappear and he turned to see me standing behind him. Jumping over his head, I landed softly on the ground and crouched low, leaning my head to one side in an interested sort of look. "Don't you speak?"

"Not unless Ichiro says," I replied quickly before standing up again.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." His zanpakuto shattered and petal came at me. Jumping in the air, I landed in front of him and slashed him across the chest before jumping to the side. His zanpakuto reformed as I leaned against a building, bored. Blood ran down his chest.

"For a Captain, I find you weak," I growled.

"Who are you?"

"Aya."

"You're about to die, Aya." He charged at me and I blocked his sword with little effort. "Bankai." His power increased and pink petals danced in the air. Yawning, I dashed forward, jumped over his petals, and slashed him the other way across his chest. Flash stepping away from his next attack; I appeared behind him. He had anticipated this and went to strike there while I went in front of him again. My sword ran through his upper stomach, near his lungs. It was a non-lethal blow, but with so many wounds already, he could barely stand. Withdrawing my zanpakuto, I watched as his Bankai disappeared and his sword reformed. Grabbing him by his collar, I dragged him to where the red haired man lay and put his sword in its sheath. A black haired woman arrived.

"Brother!" she screamed looking at the Kuchiki I had just defeated. She saw me and charged. In one move, she lay on the ground hurt severely. I dragged her to her brother. A man with crimson auburn hair arrived and he was more of a fight than the Captain was, but he too soon lay next to the Captain and his sister. The others had had similar outcomes and their wounded lay in front of us as we regrouped.

"Ichiro," Ichigo growled as the male Kuchiki groaned and his sister put pressure on his wound. "Who are those women?"

"Go ahead, ladies. Show your faces," Ichiro instructed. Jai pulled her bandana off and their faces were stunned. Pulling down my own bandana, the elder Kuchiki looked at me and his eyes widen with shock and fear. He forced himself to his feet and stood across the way from me.

"Himeko?" he breathed looking at me.

"I told you, Byakuya Kuchiki, her name is Aya and this is Jai. They are my trusted Generals. Come girls, we have to eat." I turned to leave but Byakuya Kuchiki caught my wrist and held me there.

"You don't remember me?"

"I don't remember anything," I replied in a cold voice.

"I'm your father. Your name isn't Aya. It's Himeko Kuchiki! You're my daughter," he cried. I removed his hand and pushed him to the ground.

"You're near death, old man. Stay still, and live a few minutes longer," I whispered and turned away.

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled to Jai and she flinched at the name but walked to Aito's side.

"Himeko! Karin!" voices shouted as we disappeared into the garganta. That night, when I laid down for bed, I put Ichiro in a body bind to make my point.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me, was it an interesting chapter? First day of school completed. First day of school homework, completed. The headache emerging, annoying.<strong>


	31. Queens of Las Noches

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>The morning after the fight in the Human World, Jai and I practiced with our zanpakutos, Hiro and Ruka Izo. We dueled each other, both of us releasing our zanpakutos and battling like we had nothing to lose. We were both angry and confused. Sitting on the roof of one of the towers, we looked out across the desert.<p>

"Aya," Jai whispered and I looked up at her.

"What is it, Jai?"

"Why do I feel that Ichiro is lying to us?"

"I don't know I'm getting that too."

"When that orange haired man called me Karin, it struck a nerve."

"Himeko did the same to me." Ichiro appeared and smiled down at us both.

"My Queens of Las Noches. Why are you hiding up here?" Ichiro inquired.

"Ever heard of getting sun?" I asked and lay down on the roof. I only had my shorts and a tube top on instead of that full outfit.

"It's nice," Jai commented and lay back too.

"I swear, you two are the only ones that would actually want to be out in the sun," Ichiro muttered sitting down behind me.

"It's called a tan, look it up," I muttered and closed my eyes as the heat beat down on me.

"What would my precious ladies like to do today?"

"Relax. That fight yesterday was murder. Plus, we beat the hell out of each other this morning," Jai yawned.

"Nothing like a six o'clock in the morning training session," I laughed and Jai smirked. Ichiro was playing with my hair, it started to become annoying so I swatted at his hand.

"What?" Ichiro laughed.

"That's annoying!" I complained.

"I'm bored."

"Go blow up building," Jai chuckled. Grimmjow and Nel appeared, Nel carrying a tray of food and drinks while Grimmjow carried a sun umbrella and a bag of supplies.

"What's this?" Ichiro asked looking at the supplies.

"Sun bathing has some necessities and we thought some lemonade and snacks would be nice," I explained. Grimmjow planted the umbrella between us and opened it up, shielding the drinks and our faces. He handed me the bag and I found the two things of sun block. Handing one to Jai, I rubbed it on my skin to prevent a burn and grabbed a glass of lemonade.

"Anything else?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh, Grimmjow, tomorrow would you like to spar again?" I asked.

"Are you going to try and kill me again?"

"I'll try and defeat you. What's the difference?" I inquired opening one eye to look at him.

"Me, not being killed!"

"I'll try not to kill you, but if it's an accident, sorry," I chuckled.

"Sorry my ass." Closing my eyes, I smiled and soaked up the artificial rays that Sosuke Aizen had created.

* * *

><p>"They're still asleep," Captain Unohana said coming out to the group of waiting Soul Reapers and humans.<p>

"How my dad and my brother?" Yuzu asked as she clung tightly to Nanao.

"They'll heal just fine."

"How did this happen?" Shunsui demanded.

"I never thought it would be possible for Byakuya, Rukia, Ashido, Isshin, and Renji to be taken down so easily! Even Ichigo was hurt badly!" Ukitake exclaimed in disbelief.

"They're some of our strongest fighters," Shinji said leaning on the wall outside the private wing that housed their fallen comrades.

"Who did this?" Akira demanded.

"Ichiro was there," Terrian replied, "plus my brother Aito."

"Brother?" Rangiku asked.

"Older and a bigger pain in the ass. But with him there, Himeko and Karin shouldn't be in too much danger. He may be more loyal to Ichiro than I was, but he won't let any harm he can stop to come to them," Terrian whispered.

"Plus we have Grimmjow and Nel in there too," Ami pointed out.

"Those other energies, they seemed almost cloaked, or changed," Kisuke commented.

"We'll have to wait for them to wake up." Unohana returned to the wing where all the wounded were lined up down the hall. This was normally a mass triage center, but they converted it to fit the wounded. Unohana reemerged a second later.

"They're starting to come through," Unohana said and everyone rushed in. Renji rubbed is face and Akira sighed with relief.

"Renji!" she screeched and ran to him. He hugged her with one arm and kissed her cheek.

"Ashido, how you holding up?" Terrian asked as he and Ami walked over.

"I'll be fine in a while.

"Dad! Ichigo!" Yuzu cried and hugged them tightly as they woke up.

"Rukia?" Uryu and Orihime asked looking down at he as she woke slowly.

"Hey, it's good to see you."

"Byakuya," Yoruichi whispered coming to his side as he woke lazily. Shinji and Urahara went over to Isshin and Ichigo while Ukitake went to Rukia and Shunsui stood next to Byakuya. Nanao stood with Rangiku at Rukia's side. Hitsugaya walked over to Renji. For five minutes, they exchanged greets before the room quieted.

"What happened, Captain Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked from Rukia's side. All the wounded were quiet, slowly, on each of their faces a single tear ran down each of their faces.

"We're going to Hueco Mundo, now!" Byakuya growled and sat up in bed followed by the rest of the wounded. "Yoruichi, hand me my clothes."

"You need rest!"

"I'm going and getting my daughter and my sister-in-law back, now!" Byakuya snapped at her. "I refuse to allow them to stay with that bastard one minute longer.

"I'm right behind you Byakuya, if Chad would let go of me!" Ichigo yelled.

"What is going on here?" the Captain Commander demanded as he saw all the wounded Soul Reapers trying to sit up and get up from bed.

"We're going to Hueco Mundo," Byakuya replied and pushed Yoruichi off him when she tried to push him back on the bed.

"No, you're not. You need rest," Head Captain Yamamoto growled.

"We have to get the girls back, now," Isshin growled and shoved Kisuke.

"Fine, it's an order!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Then I'm disobeying it! I'm going to take that bastard and I'm going to rip his head off with my bare fucking hands!" Byakuya growled.

"Why are you fighting us?" Akira demanded as she pinned Renji with help of her dad.

"He brainwashed the girls!" Ichigo shouted and there was dead silence as the gravity of that sentence hit. "They don't remember us at all!" Ichigo had tears streaming down his face.

"How do you know they're not acting?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because, the only ones that Ichiro and Aito defeated were Isshin and Renji," Byakuya snapped.

"Then how?" Ami whispered and it seemed to occur to them.

"Karin, she did this to me! But she didn't call herself Karin. She called herself Jai," Ichigo cried and fell into Kisuke crying. "She didn't know it was me! She called me Kurosaki! She didn't react when I called her name! My sister doesn't remember me! She attacked me on Ichiro's orders! Without hesitation! She nearly killed me!" Ichigo cried and Yuzu sat on his bed and pulled him away from Kisuke and into her arms.

"Does that mean…" Ukitake started looking at Ashido, Rukia, and Byakuya.

"Himeko did this," Rukia cried choking on her words.

"No, it wasn't Himeko! It was the brainwashed version of her!" Ashido snapped the tears filling his eyes.

"Byakuya," Yoruichi whispered looking down at the proud noble.

"She sliced me like this! She didn't hesitate! She didn't even release her shikai and I went to Bankai! She's nearly killed me. Then Rukia showed up and ran for me. She sliced her down and then Ashido! That bastard called her Aya. She didn't remember me, she said she doesn't remember anything. I told her she was my daughter and it didn't come through to her. I grabbed her wrist, to try to hold her back but she pushed me to the ground. Her last words were 'You're near death, old man. Stay still, and live a few minutes longer.' Can you believe that?" Byakuya demanded.

"It sounds like some of Himeko is still in there. She didn't kill you," Shunsui whispered.

"Once you are all healed and back to full strength, you can go after them. But not a moment sooner, I don't want to lose all of you," Yamamoto growled and left the room.

"I have to get her back. I have to get my little girl back," Byakuya whimpered and collapsed on the bed hiding his weeping face. At that moment, he wasn't a Soul Reaper, he wasn't a noble from the house of Kuchiki, he wasn't even leader. No, at that moment, he was a father scared for the life of his daughter. He was a father who would do anything to get his daughter back. He was a father who would give himself up for the life of his daughter. He was a father who wept for the loss of his little girl. He was a father on the edge of losing control. Yoruichi did her best to console him, but the man had a break down that was sixty years in the making.

* * *

><p>I sneezed as I ate dinner that night.<p>

"Are you alright Aya?" Ichiro asked.

"Yeah. Probably somebody talking about me somewhere," I chuckled and stabbed a piece of food. "Probably swearing revenge or something."

"If you're catching a cold, let me now and I'll have healer get you some cold medicine," Aito whispered.

"Thanks Aito."

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T WANT ANY COMPLAINING ABOUT BYAKUYA'S BREAK DOWN! WE ALL KNOW THAT WAS COMING, EVER SINCE Hisana DIED! <strong>

**Other than that, how'd you like it? Second day of school completed, another headache. My Spanish teacher says I learned the wrong way to speak last year so she's giving me headaches. That and she is way too loud for an older lady. And anyone that has seen the anime, I don't know if it's in the manga, knows where that last scene comes from. So tell me, was it good? **


	32. Memories Return

**I don't own Bleach!**

**FYI about this chapter, there are highlights and new things from previous chapters. If you don't want a review or see the funny stuff, skim, if not, read on. All memories are written as _This. Italic and bold. So I apologize if you get confused! Read on! And I'll separate the longer entries by a line. _**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the fight in the Human World. Up on the roof Jai was sunbathing again, while I looked out over Las Noches. Looking back at Jai, a head-splitting headache hit me.<p>

"Ah!" I cried and grasped my head with both hands. Turning so my knees were on the ground, I pressed my head on the roofing and clutched my head tightly, my fingernails digging into my scalp.

"Aya?" Jai gasped panicked. My mind filled with images that overwhelmed me.

**_"Our guest has arrived!" Kisuke announced and everyone turned to look at us. Rukia saw me causing a big grin cross her face._**

**_"Hey, Renji, look who it is," Rukia laughed and Renji looked up from talking to an orange haired boy to see me._**

**_"Ah, hell! Why her? Come on! What was the Captain thinking?" Renji complained. I jumped across the room to him and punched in the face causing us both to fall to the ground. I sat calmly on his chest glaring down at him. He looked up at me with fear and anger in his eyes. "Damn it! What the hell was that for?" he demanded._**

**_"Dad said I could," I laughed with a huge grin on my face. Planting one hand behind me, I sprung up, back flipped in the air, and landed next to Kisuke._**

**_"Rukia, punish her," Renji growled wiping the blood from his nose as it started bleeding. A girl with light brown hair handed him a Clean-X. The orange haired boy was laughing his ass off on the floor. "Thanks Yuzu. That's not funny Ichigo!" Renji snapped at the orange haired boy._**

**_"Sorry Renji."_**

**_"It's good to see you," Rukia chuckled as she hugged me._**

"Aya?" Nel's voice broke through and she looked down at me. "Let's get you to bed. You're burning up." She picked me up in her arms just as Jai cried out in pain. Grimmjow picked her up and carried her away too. Nel tucked me into my bed and called for a healer.

"Aya? Aya can you hear me?" Nel asked coming back to my side.

"Dad, Renji, no," I whimpered before I passed out.

"Is she remembering?" Nel breathed and Grimmjow came running in and leaned in her ear.

"Jai said Dad, Ichigo and Yuzu."

"Dad and Renji on this side, they're remembering."

"We keep them safe," Grimmjow insisted.

"Go back to Karin, protect her," Nel ordered. Grimmjow left and Nel came back to my side. My face looked pained and I was sweating.

"We need to get some of her clothes off, she's overheating," the healer said. Nel threw back the covers and removed my jacket. I had a cut off on under that so she left that, removed my pants, and replaced them with short shorts. "I'm going for cold water and a towel." The healer left and Nel looked down at me worried.

"You've got to pull through," Nel whispered brushing my hair back with her hand.

* * *

><p>"Damn it kid," Grimmjow growled as he entered the room again. Jai, better known as Karin, was tossing on the bed and sweating intensely. The healer had gone for water and ice, leaving Grimmjow to watch the kid. "Your brother is going to kill me," Grimmjow muttered and pinned her down to the bed, his hands on her shoulders and his legs crossing hers so they stayed down. "I'm getting my house back," Grimmjow reminded himself as he thought of why he was doing this. The healer came back and tried to keep her cool.<p>

* * *

><p>"Brother?" Rukia asked as Byakuya suddenly grabbed his head bolting upright in his bed, as did Isshin and Ichigo.<p>

"The girls," Byakuya whispered sitting up in his hospital bed. He was still in recovery even with a week of time. Himeko had done a number to him.

"What about them?" Renji prompted from his bed.

"Something is happening," Isshin whispered.

"I feel like Karin's in pain but she's not hurt," Ichigo murmured.

"Same," Byakuya agreed.

"How can you tell?" Ashido asked.

"With Byakuya and me, its father daughter, Ichigo is the protective sibling."

"They'll be alright," Terrian said from where he sat.

* * *

><p>In my mind…<p>

_**"Rangiku is going to smother you," I taunted.**_

_**"You wouldn't," Rukia growled. I jumped back twenty feet and picked up my phone.**_

_**"Look, perfect service," I laughed.**_

_**"Get the kid!" Rukia shouted.**_

_**"Visoreds, protect the newbie!" Hiyori ordered and blocked Rukia from grabbing me. The others looked like they could care less.**_

_**"Himeko, when you talk to Rangiku, tell her to stop fooling around and get her paperwork done," Hitsugaya ordered. I called up Rangiku with a devilish smile on my face.**_

_**"Hello?" Rangiku asked from the other end of the line.**_

_**"Rangiku, its Himeko."**_

_**"Hey, I heard you're stationed in the Human World, cool."**_

_**"Rukia and Ichigo got married," I laughed and Rukia looked pissed fighting back everyone as I talked to Rangiku.**_

_**"And she didn't invite me to the wedding? Well, I'll have to stop by and give her a hug."**_

_**"Your Captain says to stop fooling around and get your paperwork done."**_

_**"Ah, come on!"**_

_**"I'm just the messenger." Rukia broke loose of everyone. "Rangiku, gotta run. Rukia is about to kill me," I explained.**_

_**"Good luck!" I hung up and flash stepped away from Rukia.**_

_**"Get back here!" Rukia roared and started to flash step toward me. I flash stepped behind Renji.**_

_**"You really pissed her off," Renji chuckled as Rukia flash stepped again. This time, she used it to jump behind me and I deflected her leg as it went toward my head. "Damn!" Renji shouted as I knocked him away from us. Blocking a punch that was aimed for my head with my arm, I kicked her in the side.**_

_**"Damn, the kid can fight at least," Kensei chuckled lightly. Rukia went to kick me but I kicked her at the same time and delivered a swift punch to her stomach as my leg hit hers. With a quick move, I flipped onto my hands doing a handstand before spinning around with my hands on the ground and kicked Rukia before jumping back up. Rukia spun around to kick my head but I blocked with an arm before delivering a blow to her stomach again.**_

_**"Rukia, if you keep this up I'm going to end up damaging your internal organs," I growled and she flash stepped above me. I grabbed her fist as she came down and she stared as I held her there. "Sorry about this," I whispered and threw her across the building. She skidded to a stop a little too late and hit the opposite wall. With a quick shunpo, I landed next to her. "Rukia, you alright?" My answer was a sharp punch to my stomach that sent me flying backwards. Shinji caught me before I hit the wall.**_

_**"Now, we're even," Rukia groaned as Ichigo helped her get up.**_

_**"You alright Himeko?" Shinji asked.**_

_**"I think so. Thanks."**_

_**"Not a problem," Shinji chuckled as he eased me to my feet.**_

_**"I like the newbie!" Hiyori announced and held out her hand to me. "Friends?"**_

_**"Uh, sure." I took her hand and she smiled.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"What are you waiting for Himeko? Kill him!" Hiyori ordered.<strong>_

_**"That would be unwise," the man said. "I would expect better from two Lieutenant Level Soul Reapers."**_

_**"Hiyori, something feels off with this guy," I whispered. "Where's your mask section?"**_

_**"I don't have one," he chuckled. Hiyori leapt forward, apparently deciding he had talked long enough.**_

_**"Hiyori, no!" I shouted and he struck her down with a swing of his blade.**_

_**"Hiyori!" Tatsuki yelled.**_

_**"You're not an Arrancar. You're a Visored," I guessed. His energy was that of a Soul Reaper, but it had some Hollow to it. He had to be a Visored.**_

_**"That is correct. My father was the great Sosuke Aizen," he explained.**_

_**"Aizen had a kid?" I scoffed.**_

_**"Yes, hidden away from the rest of the Soul Society. Left in the care of some Arrancars in Hueco Mundo. Currently, I rule over Las Noches since my father no longer lives there."**_

_**"Your father is a back stabbing bastard," I growled.**_

_**"And you're an arrogant little bitch."**_

_**"The name is Himeko Kuchiki. What is your name?" I demanded.**_

_**"Ichiro Aizen," he replied drawing his zanpakuto. "Maybe I should have you replace Midnight. My father had that human, Orihime. What do you say? You could be a queen. You're beautiful enough to be one. A bit young though." I could see his eyes examining my body and my blood boiled.**_

_**"Go to hell you motherfucker!" I barked.**_

_**"Well, I suppose I'll have to battle you then," he chuckled. He charged with his sword and I blocked with Izo and stabbed at him with Ruka.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"If she dies, I'm going to have your head, Renji!" Dad snapped.<strong>_

_**"Byakuya!" Rukia gasped.**_

_**"Rukia, don't you start with me!" Dad growled.**_

_**"Dad, shut up!" I barked finally tired of his ranting. Moving my hand to my head, I opened my eyes and looked at him after running my hand through my hair. My kenseikans weren't in my hair.**_

_**"Himeko," he whispered and put his hand to my cheek.**_

_**"You know, I've never had you act this compassionate before. You're starting to scare me a little Dad."**_

_**"Sorry," he said rubbing my cheek gently with his thumb.**_

_**"Hiyori how is she?" I asked going to sit up.**_

_**"Easy, you shouldn't do that right now," Unohana said.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Momo!" I called and faked it to her sending the guys at her while sending the soccer ball down to Hiyori who sent if flying past Chad.<strong>_

_**"Nice!" Yoruichi laughed coming up to me and high-fiving me. We played for about twenty minutes before the first interruption.**_

_**"Keigo, get out of the game before you get yourself killed!" Mizuiro yelled.**_

_**"Time!" Shunsui yelled and we all stopped. "Replacements! Byakuya you're in for Keigo. Kiyone you're in for Momo!" Everyone stared as Byakuya walked onto the field, his normal straight hair, put up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in his face.**_

_**"Sorry I'm late. I had to go pick up a couple of old friends," Dad explained. Dad looked at me. "Ready sweetheart?" he asked.**_

_**"You're on Old Man," I laughed.**_

_**"Oh! This is going to be good!" Everyone was now watching the game. When the soccer ball came back in play, Dad got it. I ran in front of him and kicked it out of his reach before pile driving it toward Soifon. She kicked it into the net.**_

_** "You're getting slow Old Man," I taunted.**_

_**"Am I?" he asked.**_

_**"Yep."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ikkaku's got a girlfriend," Iba teased.<strong>_

_**"Get back here Iba!" Ikkaku yelled as Iba ran off. Mizuho let him chase after Iba and Ikkaku punched Iba in the face causing everyone to laugh. I stood next to the girl that no one really recognized but she seemed familiar.**_

_**"Where's that idiot of a father of mine?" she muttered looking around.**_

_**"Who are you looking for?" I asked.**_

_**"My father, Captain Kyoraku."**_

_**"Oh, you must be Akira Kyoraku, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Himeko Kuchiki."**_

_**"Where's my old man?"**_

_**"Uh, he's somewhere around here." We both spotted Shunsui at the same time. She stormed up to him and punched him in the face as he stood to greet her.**_

_**"What was that for?" he demanded switching from his normal calm self to a more aggressive one.**_

_**"For not calling the Squad the second that fight ended! You know old man, I'm tired of having to reassure my mother that you're not dead!" she screeched and slapped him.**_

_**"What was that for?"**_

_**"For not calling so I could get in on the fight! Stubborn old man!" she shouted.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Renji! Come on! Akira and I have training to do! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" I screamed upstairs and I heard the sound of a body hit the floor.<strong>_

_**"Quit your yelling!" Renji snapped as he threw open his door, finished buttoning his pants, and held a shirt in his hand. He went toward the kitchen but I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell Himeko? Can't I have breakfast?" Renji demanded as I threw him toward the door and Akira opened it and let him fall out into the street.**_

_**"It's almost noon dumbass!" I shouted and Ichigo came up laughing from helping Isshin with paperwork. "Don't try me Ichigo Kurosaki!"**_

_**"Sorry. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Ichigo muttered as he looked at me.**_

_**"No, I woke her up," Akira laughed.**_

_**"How? When Himeko is asleep nothing wakes her up if she hasn't had enough time," Renji muttered and that got him a kick to his ribs from me. "What the hell? QUIT ABUSING ME!"**_

_**"I tore the blankets off her and poured cold water on her. When that didn't work, I threw her out the window," Akira explained.**_

_**"You threw her out the window?" Renji demanded.**_

_**"It didn't wake me up."**_

_**"What finally did?" Renji inquired shaking his head. Akira was laughing with her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was about ready to drop to the ground any second and die laughing.**_

_**"Let me put it this way, I don't ever want to mess with Captain Hitsugaya," I muttered and kicked Akira on the side of the head. "Being frozen and in nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top is not fun!" Renji was putting his shirt on while sitting on the ground. "You still haven't gotten up! Get your lazy ass up!" I grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him down the street. Akira was having a hard time controlling her laughter as Renji bolted into the sitting position.**_

_**"Himeko!" Renji bellowed as I started walking toward Urahara's Shop with Akira a few steps behind.**_

_**"We have training to do Renji! Hurry your ass up!" I screamed at him.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You're awake," a voice behind me said and startled me so much that I fell out of the cot and onto the ground. I yelped in pain a little, agitating my wounds. "Sorry." The hands of a man supported my back and head as I cleared my head. "I didn't mean to scare you."<strong>_

_**"That's fine. I'm a little jumpy," I muttered and looked up at the man. His hair was shaggy and longer. It was a dark red, sort of crimson but sort of auburn, but darker than Renji's hair.**_

_**"Let me help you back into the cot," he whispered and picked me up in his arms and sat me back down on the cot. He handed me my zanpakuto. "A very beautiful zanpakuto. I've never seen one with a dark to light icy blue color on the hilt." He knelt on one knee in front of me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"What's your name?" he asked.<strong>_

_**"It's good manners to introduce yourself if you want to know someone's name," I chuckled.**_

_**"Ashido Kano," he answered.**_

_**"Himeko, Himeko Kuchiki 3rd Seat of the 6 Squad under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I went to the Manor and put the badge in a safe place before meeting up with Renji to go back to the Human World.<strong>_

_**"Congrats, Captain Abarai," I chuckled as I met him.**_

_**"Congrats, Lieutenant Kuchiki."**_

_**"Can we still call each other by first name because if I have to call you Captain all day, I might end up punching you."**_

_**"We can go by first names still."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ah!" I heard Yuzu scream and turned toward her. Ichiro was there, and his sword was through Terrian's gut.<strong>_

_**"No!" I screamed and tore after him. Jumping over an Espada that was trying to grab me, I cut his head off while going by and landed behind Ichiro. He deflected the sword that came down on him and I pushed him back. He ran at me and sent me flying across the dome and into the wall of a building. Yuzu's ear piercing scream hit me and I looked up to see she had a large slash across her body and Karin was lying bloody on the ground, not in her body anymore, in her Soul Reaper form.**_

_**"Karin! Yuzu! No!" I screamed and Ashido went down next as he rushed to help Terrian and Yuzu. Karin was still breathing and her wounds weren't that bad. "No. No. No!" I screamed my eyes glowing with a blue light that was intense. Everyone stopped, everything stopped. "NO!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Dad, watch out!" I tried to yell but it was too late. Ichiro's sword went through my Dad's chest causing the blood to fall on me. Pure shock crossed his face as Ichiro withdrew the sword and pushed Dad onto his back.<strong>_

_**"You forgot to cover your back." Ichiro disappeared but I heard the gasps of Isshin, Soifon, and Ukitake as Ichiro impaled each of them. A few of his men that had survived slowly rose to their feet. One that had supervised the fight against the others walked over to Karin and picked her Soul Reaper form up in his arms. Ichiro came back to me; I couldn't move I could barely breathe!**_

_**"I told you, I'd get you."**_

_**"Bastard," I breathed as my eyes dropped; their last image was the dying face of my father.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Mommy, hold me!" I giggled and Mom picked me up in her arms, her long black hair flowing back. Hiding my face in her robes, I smelled her sweet perfume. The gates opened as we reached the Kuchiki Manor and the guards nodded to us as we passed. Two figures were having tea in the distance and Mom picked up her pace. Renji motioned to Dad that we were there and Dad smiled kindly as we approached. "Put me down Mommy!"<strong>_

_**"Be careful," Mom chuckled setting me down. I couldn't be more than four years old. Running full speed at Dad, I leapt into his open arms and sent us both tumbling back into the grass.**_

_**"Daddy!"**_

_**"Hello little one," he chuckled brushing my hair back.**_

_**"Hello Renji," Mom chuckled and sat down next to Dad.**_

_**"Good afternoon."**_

_**"How were your lessons?" Dad asked me.**_

_**"Boring."**_

_**"Yes well, they typically are." He smiled down at me and I sat in his lap for tea.**_

_**The door to Mom's quarters opened as I prepared to go to bed in my mom's quarters. Rukia was standing there with Nanao and Rangiku.**_

_**"Aunt Rukia! What are you doing here?" I asked and I saw her sad face. "What's happened?"**_

_**"Nanao, Rangiku, you know what to do. Come on, Himeko." I took her hand and we flash stepped to the Manor. We walked pass Dad's office and into the lounge room. I saw Dad, his face wet with silent tears as he stared down at something on the couch. Black hair was draped over the pillow.**_

_**"No. No. No!" I screamed and ran forward to try to wake her up. Dad spun on his knees and caught me in his arms. His arms were like metal, refusing to budge. "No! Mom! It can't be! Wake up Mom! Mommy, wake up!" I screamed and Rukia turned her face into Renji's chest to hide her tears.**_

_**"Hush Himeko," Dad whispered stroking the back of my head.**_

_**"Mom! Wake up! Wake up Mom! Damn it! Wake up!" I pleaded falling into Dad who held me close, his lips on my cheek. "This can't be happening," I whimpered.**_

_**"I'm so sorry, Himeko," Dad said holding me close. I pushed myself away from him and tore out of the room and into the wooden area in the Kuchiki grounds. Falling to the ground, my body refused to get up. Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into their lap.**_

_**"She can't be dead," I cried.**_

_**"I'm so sorry, Himeko, but she is," Dad whispered holding me closely, rocking me slowly in his lap.**_

_**"Mom," I whimpered putting my face in his robes crying.**_

The memories were overwhelming. I was unconscious for a day and a half, remembering, as was Karin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, you're probably sick of my review chapters but if I hadn't put in the memories you'd be mad at me for how short it was. And it gave me a perfect build up to the new memories. Anyway, there are only like five more chapters that I've written and I'm running out of ideas for what happens after this all ends. FYI, you'll kill me for some things I'm going to do. So, after this little war ends, anyone have any suggestions on where this should head because I'm short of another villain and I doubt you want to read ten chapters on how they rebuild and everything after the war. So, GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! <strong>

**Thank you.**


	33. RolePlay

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>My eyes opened into darkness, it was nighttime and I could see Ichiro sleeping on his couch instead of occupying the bed. My head was still pounding and I was tired. So, instead of getting up, I went back to sleep.<p>

In the morning, I was up before Ichiro and dressed in the cut off, pants and jacket again. Ichiro woke as I put the feather in my hair and put Ruka Izo back on my belt.

"You're up," he chuckled.

"I think whatever that was is gone now," I answered. I retained all the memories from when I Aya and he would be none the wiser. All I had to do is add a little lady like charm. He rose to his feet and walked over, wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his lips on my neck.

"That's good. I was beginning to miss you Aya."

"It's so nice of you to be concerned about me." Rolling my head back so it rested on his neck, he seemed to like this side of me.

"What's changed, Aya?" he inquired moving his head so he could look down at me.

"Being sick and weak like that, I made me realize I could die at any time."

"I won't let you die, you know that."

"I'm going to check on Jai. She's probably waking as well," I whispered. He spun me around and kissed me before letting me go. Walking out of the room, a devilish and seductive grin crossed my face. When I arrived at Karin's bedroom, I knocked and I heard a low moan.

"Who is it?" Karin called. I opened the door and she saw my face. "Hi…" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Jai," I hissed. "Do you want to get us both killed?" My voice was low as it could go.

"Aya."

"Better. How are you?" I asked searching her face.

"Better. Yourself?"

"Great. Listen, I want to get some early sun, wanna come?" I inquired.

"Sure." I helped her dress. "What about breakfast?"

"Nel!" I yelled and Nel appeared seconds later.

"Yes Milady?"

"I want you and Grimmjow to get us breakfast and take it up top to the roof. Jai and I are going to catch some sun. Tell Ichiro I'm ever so sorry that we won't be a breakfast but fresh air might be best right now," I explained. She disappeared and I helped Karin to the staircase and carried her to the roof. Grimmjow and Nel came with breakfast and set it up for us. I grabbed Nel's arm before she left us and Karin grabbed Grimmjow's.

"How is my father?" I asked her in a very soft voice.

"Himeko?" she breathed.

"How's my family?" Karin asked.

"Karin," Grimmjow whispered.

"Don't call us that. How are they?" I hissed.

"As far as we know, they're fine," Nel answered.

"We'll fake our roles for now. Leave us, Nel, Grimmjow," I ordered and they left quickly. I looked to Karin and we enjoyed our breakfast.

* * *

><p>Nel and Grimmjow stood out in one of the training fields watching as Himeko and Karin practiced again Ichiro and Aito.<p>

"They remember," Nel whispered.

"About time. Shouldn't be long now before this all ends."

"Himeko is quite the actress, as is Karin. They're both acting more loyal to Ichiro than before. He's buying it too," Nel chuckled.

"I just can't wait for this all to be over." They agreed on that point and continued to watch them battle.

* * *

><p>Ichiro was strong, but not strong enough. I was quickly gaining the upper hand when Nel said it was time for dinner. Going to the dining room, Ichiro kissed my cheek as we sat down. I could see Karin was horrified by the sight but she quickly changed her face again.<p>

"So, my lovely ladies, how are we feeling today?" Ichiro inquired.

"Perfectly fine," I chuckled.

"Much better," Karin answered.

"That's good. We have a meeting after dinner."

"Why so late?" I inquired.

"We were going to have it yesterday but both of you were out of it," Ichiro explained.

"Sorry for the delay," Karin whispered.

"That's quite alright Jai. Your two well beings are far more important." I smiled, knowing that that was a lie. Going to the meeting, the rest of the Espadas were there and Ichiro sat down in his chair as usual.

"We will be invading the Soul Society."

"That's suicide!" one of them said.

"We need my father. With his power, we will take over and we can expand our empire." My mind and Karin's started to race. "I will have the individual plans distributed. We attack in the morning."

"So soon?" I inquired.

"Yes. The Soul Reapers are still weak. If we hit them now, we should have little difficulties. This meeting is excused. Aya, I will be joining you in our quarters shortly." Karin and I quickly went out into the hallway and Aito followed us.

"Jai, I'd like to speak to you," Aito whispered looking at me. "Or should I call you Karin and Himeko?" he asked. We both froze. "I thought so. Ichiro is an idiot and didn't recognize the signs of you regaining your memories, but I did. Karin, I'd like to speak to you alone."

"If you tell Ichiro," I growled.

"Why would I do that? We have an invasion tomorrow and knocking you two back out would cause problems. Besides, I'm not going to let that happen to you again. Go." I walked down that hall and Nel joined my side as I walked out to the garden for a moment.

"Boss?" Nel asked.

"Where's Grimmjow?"

"Right here," he growled coming up.

"Get to the Human World. We're invading the Soul Society tomorrow morning. Inform them that we remember and we'll play our roles until we're sent away from Ichiro. I'm not getting us both killed. If you can help them prepare in the Soul Society, then do so. If not, you can return but with an entrance and exit, you'll likely be caught. Good luck," I whispered.

"Come on Nel. Time to go wake up Strawberry," Grimmjow chuckled and I jumped up to my room and changed into sleepwear. Ichiro returned as I read quietly.

"Are you tired?" Ichiro asked.

"A bit," I answered marking the page and setting the book on the nightstand. I sunk under the covers and pulled them up.

"That's too bad." He went to his closet and changed before climbing into the bed with me. He rolled on his side and looked down at me.

"What?"

"I was hoping for some love." I kissed him quickly and rolled on my side.

"We have an invasion tomorrow. We can do it after the invasion," I growled.

"Fine. Then can I at least kiss you?" he asked.

"Whatever." He kissed my neck and my cheek. To make him happy, I allowed him to hold me that night. The next day I would get my revenge.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Nel landed outside the Kurosaki Clinic and opened the door to see Hiyori there with Lisa and Mashiro.<p>

"Oh, it's you two," Lisa muttered.

"Where are the others?" Nel demanded.

"Soul Society."

"Get us there now," Grimmjow ordered.

"What's going on?" Mashiro asked.

"Big," Nel answered and Hiyori opened a senkaimon allowing them into the Soul Society. Lisa rounded up all the Captains and Lieutenants and had them report to where the wounded still lay, healing the last of their wounds. Ichigo and Byakuya bolted up in bed when they saw Grimmjow and Nel.

"What's happened?" Byakuya demanded.

"Wait until the others come." With all the Captains, Lieutenants, Humans, and Visoreds now present, Nel opened her mouth.

"The Soul Society is going to be invaded tomorrow," Grimmjow blurted.

"How do you know? You're not in the loop," Ami said.

"Himeko. She told us. Both Himeko and Karin remember everything now. They've been out for the past two days, only waking up this morning," Nel answered.

"They remember?" Renji gasped.

"Yes. They'll play their parts until they're away from Ichiro. Himeko doesn't want to get them both killed. She said that you need to prepare for the invasion."

"Do you know the exact time?" Shunsui asked.

"No, but it'll be early morning," Grimmjow replied. "I overheard a few of the Espadas."

"Prepare for the invasion. Evacuate all nobles, higher-class families, and students to a safe and secure location. Prepare all Squads to defend. Warn the citizens of Rukon District of the invasion. All Captains and Lieutenants report to my office. Ichigo, Isshin, Ryuken, Yoruchi, Kisuke, Tessai, and you Visoreds, that includes you. Prepare for war," Yamamoto ordered and the room exploded in movement. The wounded were changing into their uniforms and grabbing their zanpakutos. The warning bells rang throughout the barracks. The Divisions grouped up waiting for their Lieutenants and Captains to brief them. War had come to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Sorry for the late update. <strong>


	34. Attack the Soul Society

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>In the morning, I helped Karin change into some clothes that were good for fighting. We were alone and I liked that. Ichiro and Aito were looking for Grimmjow and Nel, I knew neither of them would be back.<p>

"Karin, when the battles start, I want you find someone to fight with on the other side. Yumichika or Ikkaku would likely protect you quite well. If you want in on some of the action, Rikichi would be a wise decision. Or, if you want someone familiar, find Toshiro."

"Why not brother or dad?" Karin asked.

"Because, they'll be full out fighting against the strongest of the Espadas. Trust me on this Karin."

"Alright Himeko." We left the room and walked to where Ichiro had gathered the troops.

"This'll be a rough trip," Ichiro said to everyone. "From here, we'll enter the Soul Society. Stay together until I give the signal." Ichiro opened up a garganta to the Soul Society. He took the lead and I flanked him silently. After five minutes, we came out on the other side and I instantly recognized the place. We were at the West Gate, which was open like it was most days. Entering into the Seireitei, there was a lack of Soul Reapers around, but you could sense their presence all around the Seireitei.

"Milord, this is a trap," Aito warned.

"We'll slaughter them all. Jai, Aya, and Aito, stay with me a moment. The rest of you, go." The troops started to split up. Hundred Visoreds and Arrancars split up and charged into the Seireitei. "UNLEASH HELL!" Ichiro's voice carried all over the Seireitei, if they didn't know we were there before, they sure as hell did now. The West Gate slammed shut behind us.

"We're trapped," Aito whispered.

"Jai, Aya, take care of yourselves and have some fun. I'll meet you in a few hours at that hill over there," Ichiro said and pointed to Sokyoku Hill.

"Yes, Milord," we whispered and took off.

"Aito, have some fun. I'll be slaughtering Soul Reapers," Ichiro chuckled and walked straight down the road.

"He's going to get us all killed," Aito muttered. Aito walked down the wall to where a small group of Soul Reapers was waiting. Among their ranks was his brother Terrian.

"Aito," Terrian growled upon seeing his brother. A white haired man held him back.

"Brother." Aito removed his sword, sheath and all, from his belt and tossed it to the white haired man. "This is a suicide mission, especially when you have us all trapped."

"Aito, that's the first smart thing you've ever done," Terrian muttered as he cuffed his brother.

"No, the first smart thing was not telling Ichiro that the girls remember. Oh, they're probably off to find someone to fight alongside."

"Sentaro," Ukitake growled and Sentaro walked over. "Take him to the brig."

"Yes Captain."

"Terrian, go find Ichigo and Byakuya. Tell them, the girls are here."

"Yes sir." Terrian ran off.

* * *

><p>"Bankai!" Toshiro yelled as he came across one of the Visoreds. Rangiku was at his side and prepared to fight the Arrancar that accompanied the man.<p>

"Well, you heard what the master said, let's unleash hell," the Arrancar chuckled.

"I'll agree." They attacked Toshiro and Rangiku. Toshiro was delivering the last blow when he heard Rangiku scream in pain and terror. He sliced off the head of his opponent and looked to see his Lieutenant on the ground, with a hole in her shoulder.

"Rangiku!" The Arrancar raised his blade to kill Rangiku but before Toshiro could act, the Arrancar was sliced in half, the blood flowing quickly. Standing on just the other side of Rangiku, was a figure all in white but with pitch-black hair and feathers.

* * *

><p>I could feel Toshiro and Rangiku battling the second that we left Ichiro. Karin by my side, I dashed in their direction. Rangiku's scream filled my ears and I unsheathed my zanpakuto and held it out to the side. Dashing in front of her, I felt little resistance as I tore through the Arrancar and landed just the other side of her. Straightening after a moment, I heard Karin running closely behind. Sheathing Ruka Izo, I turned toward Toshiro and Rangiku.<p>

"Himeko!" Toshiro gasped.

"Captain. Rangiku," I whispered and knelt next to her.

"I'll be fine," she insisted and Karin showed up quickly. She jumped at Toshiro and they hugged tightly.

"Karin," I said, and she looked at me, "heal Rangiku and stay with her and Captain Hitsugaya. I'm going to find Ichigo or my dad. Stay with them, you hear me?"

"Yes."

"I hate to have you watch her Captain…" I started but he held up his hand.

"I'd rather she be with me than away from me. Ichigo should be near the Second Division Barracks. Kuchiki said he'd be by his Barracks with some of his men until it started and then he'd take off to help."

"Thanks Captain."

"Call me Toshiro, everyone else does!" he yelled as I took off. I saw Dad flash step past me and took off after him. He seemed to sense I was there and stopped, expecting an enemy. I stopped about a rooftop away so he could see that it was me following him. He flashed over and hugged me tightly in his arms.

"I've missed you so much. It's good to have you back," he whispered.

"I take it Grimmjow and Nel made it," I said looking up at him.

"Yes. Let's go defend our home, Lieutenant."

"Let's," I agreed and followed closely behind him.

* * *

><p>"Rukia, watch your back!" Ichigo yelled as another soldier from Ichiro's side showed up.<p>

"How many are there?" Rukia demanded.

"Too many to count!" Renji replied.

"I get my hands on that bastard, he's dead!" Ichigo yelled as he sliced at another soldier.

* * *

><p>"Soifon!" Yoruichi yelled as Soifon lost her balance mid spin. Soifon recovered and Yoruichi went back to fighting her opponent. Mostly Captain, Lieutenants, and 3rd seat officers were in on the fight since there were so many others to help.<p>

"AH!" a voice yelled and both women watched as Lieutenant Omaeda went flying past and into a wall.

"Lieutenant!" Soifon yelled when her large lieutenant didn't get back up. She ran over, checked for a pulse, and shook her head. Her spiritual energy increased; force Yoruichi to jump back from her. "You killed my Lieutenant!" The Espada that had done it stared at Soifon. "Shunko!" Yoruichi watched as Soifon avenged her Lieutenant. Soifon's moves were precise and killer.

"Soifon," Yoruichi whispered looking at her. "Soifon! Watch out!" It was too late, the Arrancar came down as Soifon spun killing another soldier, and impaled her through her chest. "Soifon!" The Arrancar pulled her blade out of Soifon and smiled.

"One Captain down," the Arrancar chuckled.

"Shunko!" Yoruichi yelled and charged at the Arrancar, taking him out with one strike. She ran to Soifon as her former subordinate hit her knees and stared at her chest. "Soifon!" Yoruichi caught her and pulled her into her arms before jumping towards where the 4th Division was stationed.

"Lady Yoruichi," Soifon whispered grasping her shirt. "Stop. Put me down," Soifon pleaded and Yoruichi stopped, sinking down to rooftop she was on with Soifon wrapped in her arms. "Looks like this is the end for me, Lady Yoruichi."

"Call me Yoruichi. You'll be fine Soifon."

"No, I can feel it," she whispered. Blood ran down Soifon's clothes and onto Yoruichi.

"Soifon, no!" Yoruichi cried. "Let me get you to a healer or to Orihime."

"I'd be dead by the time you got me there," Soifon breathed. Yoruichi put her hand on Soifon's face, coddling her like a child.

"Soifon," she cried.

"I'll be reborn, Yoruichi. Maybe I'll see you again," Soifon whispered.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi bellowed and Kisuke appeared and knelt next to them. "Help her!"

"Unohana!" Kisuke yelled and they could sense Unohana coming. "Hang in their Soifon," Kisuke whispered removing his signature coat and putting it on Soifon's wound.

"Urahara," Soifon growled and he looked up at her. "Protect Yoruichi with your life. I won't be around anymore to do it."

"You'll be here," Kisuke insisted. Soifon grabbed is sleeve and pulled him down closer.

"Promise me."

"I promise." Soifon released his sleeve and laid her hand down on her stomach. She closed her eyes, her face peaceful with a smile. Her breathing stopped and Yoruichi had tears streaming down her face.

"Soifon! Soifon! Wake up Soifon! Soifon!" Yoruichi cried and put her forehead to Soifon's and held her close. "SOIFON!" she screamed through the tears and Unohana appeared.

"You're too late, Unohana," Kisuke whispered the tears running down his face.

"Who…"

"Soifon! No, Soifon! You can't leave me! Soifon! Wake up! Please wake up! Soifon!" Yoruichi cried looking down at her cooling body and shaking her shoulders. "Soifon! You were like a sister or a daughter to me! You can't leave me! Soifon!" Yoruichi screamed and hugged Soifon tightly, bringing her up to her chest and holding her. Unohana put a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder but there was nothing that could console her now. Soifon, Captain of Squad 2, was dead and nothing could bring her back. Kisuke moved to Yoruichi's side and pulled her close to him.

"I'm so sorry, Yoruichi," Kisuke whispered holding her close.

"I couldn't save her Kisuke! I couldn't save her!" Yoruichi sobbed.

"Shush, I'm here," Kisuke insisted and kissed her forehead trying anything to console his lifelong friend. Soifon's body lay over their legs as they mourned for her. There was a crash over by the 12th Division Research and Development Lab, causing all three to look up.

"Mayuri," Kisuke breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! I'm sorry for all of you that love Soifon, I also love her but with what I had planned, I couldn't find another way for something else to happen that wouldn't damage Soifon's honor and I draw the line and damaging Soifon's honor. There will be a few chapter of this little war. Thanks for reading. <strong>

**I'm really tired right now. I participated in the "End the Silence" walk in my town, it's to end suicide. I only did the two mile with some friends and my mom but it was so hot out! So excuse the any mistakes, I'm to tired to double and triple check the story for mistakes. Have a good day.**

* * *

><p>Another question, this arc is coming to an end soon. Ideas on what happens next? If you have one send me a private message.<p> 


	35. More Battles in the Seireitei

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>Ichiro watched as one of his Visoreds with a fire type zanpakuto took on the Captain of the 12th Division. His Lieutenant Nemu lay broken and near death three feet from Ichiro. That had set the Captain of the 12th Division off. As much as he abused and mistreated Nemu, he was still her father and this time he feared he wouldn't be able to save her.<p>

"I'll kill you for what you did to my precious Nemu!" Mayuri roared and his blade sliced down the soldier's chest. The Visored activated his zanpakuto, a fire time and it ripped through Mayuri's body and left a hole in his chest. "I can't die!" Mayuri growled.

"I can kill you," the man chuckled and his fire swirled around Mayuri. The fire became hundreds of blades and ripped through Mayuri's body, killing him instantly.

"Master!" Nemu cried weakly watching as Mayuri's body fell to the ground and didn't become the liquid that had saved him so many times before.

"You bastard!" a voice roared and five blue arrows ripped through the man's chest killing him instantly. Uryu stood on top of a building. As much as he hated that bastard Mayuri, his daughter Nemu had saved him and he owed her. Uryu hurried over to Nemu and pulled her onto his back.

"Hold on, Nemu," Uryu whispered.

"You avenged my father. Why?"

"Because, you saved me once and I owed you. That and he was trying to avenge you." Uryu started quickly for the 4th Division relief station. Ichiro cussed in his mind. This was not working out very well.

* * *

><p>"Akira!" Nanao yelled as another opponent threw Akira back.<p>

"I'm fine Nanao!" Akira shouted and blasted forward at the target. Captain Kyoraku was fighting somewhere behind them and left Nanao in charge of Akira. Nanao deflected a blade coming at her head and sliced the opponent in half from shoulder to hip, killing him instantly. Akira on the other hand, was not so lucky.

"Bastard!" Akira growled as she put one hand on the stomach wound that the enemy had just given her.

"Weakling," she countered.

"I'm not a weakling!" Akira shouted. "Arise, Empty Fire of the Sea, Abari!" Her zanpakuto released and formed a cloud of swords around her. A fireball appeared and Akira tilted her head.

"Shit," the Visored said looking at Akira's released zanpakuto.

"Attack," Akira ordered and directed the fireball and the thirty that came after it at the Visored. It took five minutes, but soon the charred body of her opponent fell to the ground and she smiled. Returning Abari to his sheath, she smiled and turned toward Nanao.

"I told you I'm fine," Akira laughed.

"Akira, watch out!" Nanao screamed and drew her sword to leap forward. The five blades wrapped around Akira and tightened before being ripped back off. The five blades had wrapped from Akira's legs to her shoulders, and cut deeply. Ichiro stood behind her a little ways, smiling. "Akira!" Nanao ran forward and sent a Kido spell at Ichiro who jumped away and looked for a new fight.

"Nanao! Akira!" Captain Kyoraku yelled as he came back from his fight. "Akira!" he gasped and ran forward to his daughter who was bleeding badly.

"Dad," Akira choked looking up at Kyoraku. "He caught me by surprise."

"Nanao, get me Squad 4 now!" Kyoraku ordered and Nanao jumped off toward the relief station. Kyoraku's hand cupped his daughter's face while the other one held her hand.

"Dad, I'm sorry I disappointed you," Akira coughed, blood spattering across her lips. "I... I'm a failure..."

"You didn't disappoint me. You defeated the one opponent. Ichiro would have killed you," Kyoraku whispered, "if you had gone against him in a full out battle."

"I... I know." Akira coughed again. "If I don't make it, tell Mom I love her."

"Tell her yourself," Kyoraku whispered moving his hand so it supported his daughter's head. She smiled weakly.

"Be careful, Dad. I... I love you."

"Akira, don't you die on me!" Nanao returned with Isane as Akira closed her eyes. "Akira? Akira!" Nanao and Isane both started to treat her wounds. Renji appeared minutes later.

"Captain Kyoraku?" Renji asked and he saw Akira. "Akira!"

"What do you want Renji?" Kyoraku asked looking up at him.

"We're planning a new attack, sir. Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Kuchiki came up with it. I thought you might want to help."

"What's the plan?"

"We're ambushing Ichiro."

"I'm in. Nanao, Isane, take care of my girl," Kyoraku ordered.

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Lieutenant Iba yelled as he saw his Captain run through with a blade. Iba gasped as the air around him was sucked away and he couldn't move. Ichiro Aizen walked up to him and smiled.<p>

"Weak Lieutenant. Not even worthy of the title," Ichiro growled and ran him through with his zanpakuto. Iba's face contorted as he fell backward. Ichiro cleaned his blade as the Lieutenant's Captain turned to face him. "You're injured, I am not, it's not a fair fight."

"You killed my lieutenant!"

"Poor doggy," Ichiro mocked.

"The name is Captain Sajin Komamura!"

"A Captain, this should be fun," Ichiro chuckled and Sajin attacked. Twenty minutes later, Komamura crawled over to his Lieutenant and died quickly at his side. Ichiro smirked as he rolled his sore shoulder. He looked to his watch and sighed.

"About time to go see the girls," Ichiro chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Captain!" I shouted and Dad looked back at me as I sliced another soldier down.<p>

"What is it?"

"Ichiro wanted Karin and I to meet him at Sokyoku Hill a few hours into the battle. We've defeated most of his forces; he'll be headed there soon."

"Well, let's set a trap for him then, shall we?" he asked.

"Brilliant idea." He finished off the last soldier and we hurried off to where Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia were resting.

"Himeko!" Renji laughed and hugged me tightly. "Good to see you."

"Same."

"We're planning a little surprise for Ichiro. Your help would be greatly appreciated," Dad chuckled.

"I'm in!" Ichigo laughed.

"We'll need a couple more powerful Soul Reapers. It's time for a final dual between Himeko and Ichiro," Dad smirked.

"Well, Toshiro and Isshin would help in a millisecond," Rukia pointed out.

"Ukitake and Kyoraku."

"Grab Terrian too. We'll meet at Sokyoku Hill," Dad instructed.

"Alright." They left and we took off for Sokyoku Hill. Setting up the perimeter to set up the barrier, we marked it out and positioned everyone within jumping district of Sokyoku Hill and his or her designated spots. I stood waiting in the center of the barrier. The air was silent as I waited and Ichiro appeared in front of me.

"Aya, where are the others?"

"I don't know," I chimed and he growled.

"Where are they?"

"Safe from you," I answered and whistled loudly. The others descended on the spot and cast the barrier around the two of us.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"I ain't your damn puppet anymore, bastard," I growled drawing Ruka Izo. "It's time to settle this, once and for all."

"What did you do to Karin?"

"Oh, I'm safe," Karin answered with Toshiro's arm around her waist.

"Aito?"

"He surrendered," Terrian replied.

"You bitch!" Ichiro shouted.

"Bring it on, you son of a bitch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I ask American readers that read of this that haven't already read "The Greatest Student from the Greatest Hero" today, to observe a moment of silence for the 911 victims. If you don't know what 9/11 is, I'll tell you through a Private Message, some younger kids don't know. My international readers, I'd be honored if you observed a moment of silence, but I won't ask you. **

**Okay, question number one: What should happen to Aito?**

**Another question, this arc is coming to an end soon. Ideas on what happens next? If you have one send me a private message.**

**Also, ideas on what happen next would be appreciated! AND I MEAN SEND SUGGESTIONS NOW PEOPLE! Also, anyone that love Akira, sorry I had to hurt her so badly, the person I based her off requested it. Also, she has no relation to Akira in **"The Greatest Student from the Greatest Hero". Yes I had to kill Mayuri, I hate that SOB! If you don't know what SOB means, look it up or ask me. Sajin I killed off for the reason of, he was never in the story for more that three lines, so I killed him off. Sorry if you don't like that, but you'll be happy with his replacement. So, that should about cover it. Oh, and if anyone wants to give me suggestions on the Karin Toshiro relationship, let me know, I'll see what I can do.****


	36. The Final Show Down

**I don't own Bleach! READ MY BOTTOM NOTE PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>"You bitch!" Ichiro shouted.<p>

"Bring it on, you son of a bitch!" I taunted and drew Ruka Izo as he drew his zanpakuto. "Oh, I forgot to mention something, your daddy, he's dead."

"Impossible!"

"The Hogyoku turned him into a mortal again. I killed him with my zanpakuto, an execution by the order of the Soul Society. Sosuke Aizen, the great traitor, is dead! And you know what? He kept telling us we had to kill you and kill you soon. We should have done it faster!" I yelled and he snapped, charging at me. "That's it," I chuckled. Blocking his zanpakuto with mine, I smiled devilishly.

"I'll kill you!" Ichiro roared.

"Try it! Bastard!" He sent me back twenty feet and pressed something on his wrist. A garganta appeared overhead. "What did you do?" I demanded.

"Insurance policy!" he laughed.

"Himeko, we have to defend…" Dad started.

"Go!" I shouted, "I can handle this bastard on my own!" They jumped from their positions, the barrier dropping. Ichiro released his zanpakuto and I followed suit before charging at him. His five blades were fast but I blocked them with Ruka and Izo. Throwing all five blades backwards, I ran at him and sliced him across the chest before jumping back and narrowly avoiding his blades again.

"I had hoped you would be my queen," Ichiro growled as we started circling.

"Not in a million fucking years asshole."

"And I genuinely believed you had bought the whole Aya and Jai thing."

"I did, for a while, but then I got my memories back. I remember that you almost killed my father. I remember that on your orders I almost killed all my family and the love of my life!" I screamed.

"Yet you wear my uniform still."

"Haven't had the chance to change."

"You're an outcast now! You were my ally!"

"They knew Karin and I had been brainwashed you imbecile! It wasn't that hard to figure it out! Even if we had joined you willingly, we wouldn't have almost killed our families! You're a bigger fool than your father!" I roared.

"What about Terrian, Ami, and Aito? What are you going to do about them?"

"Terrian and Ami are welcome allies. Aito's fate will be decided later but I'll make sure to put in a good word for him. Considering he figured out that Karin and I remembered and didn't tell you!" I laughed.

"That traitor."

"He's the son of Gin Ichimaru! Gin raised his children to keep your family from getting power!"

"What about Grimmjow and Nel? You and Karin couldn't kill them, not after they cared for you!"

"Grimmjow and Nel have been on our side since you forced Terrian and me into the Menos Forest! Grimmjow wants his house back and Nel has always been an ally to Ichigo. They will be allowed to return to Las Noches. They'll probably be our representatives there, keeping troublesome little pests like you from causing issues!" I chuckled throwing my head back in laughter.

"You're all traitors!" Ichiro laughed.

"Most of us were forced to be on your side! You're a sadistic bastard and I will be glad to make sure you're never seen again!" I growled, my face darkening. "Bankai. Frozen Dome." The dome covered us as I activated my power.

"I've escaped your Bankai before!" Ichiro laughed.

"I've learned a few new tricks since then, asshole," I growled and raised both hands, vines grabbing his wrists and ankles. He started to glow with power as I tilted my head. He was trying to break loose. "Bloom." Flower buds appeared on the vines draining his energy slowly. The ice blades floated behind me, ready to attack.

"This is murder!" Ichiro roared at me.

"It's an execution." Thrusting both of my hands forward, the blades followed my attack and attacked Ichiro causing him to scream for a few seconds, before one of the blades severed his throat. Calling the attack off, my Bankai slowly disappeared as I walked up to Ichiro's body. The blades had made his body a bloody mess and I sighed looking at him. He was almost as old as I was and was now dead. Nel and Grimmjow arrived with Uryu and Chad.

"Make sure the bastard's body stays here. He's finally dead," I growled.

"Yes, I can move back into my house!" Grimmjow laughed.

"Himeko, that garganta is getting bigger!" Uryu yelled as the Hollows poured out at the Soul Reaper forces who tried to kill them all.

"Stay here," I ordered and jumped into the sky. I remembered a fight that Rukia and Dad had told me about once. The fight had been with Koga Kuchiki and his zanpakuto Muramasa. Muramasa had opened a large garganta and it kept expanding. This one was probably expanding because Ichiro was either dead or we couldn't switch it off. I remembered the solution, pouring spiritual energy into it, closing it. I might not be able to stop it, but I should be able to slow it down.

"Izo, Ruka," I ordered as I got to one end of the garganta. They materialized at my side. "Can you handle the other end?"

"On it," they said in unison and jumped over to that side.

"Shatter," we ordered in unison and the ice blades poured at the edges of the garganta. Instantly, there was a change in its appearance, the rip wasn't increasing anymore.

* * *

><p>Byakuya felt Himeko win her fight with Ichiro but he felt her energy fluctuating as he fought some of the Hollows coming through the garganta.<p>

"Scatter," three voices said, catching his attention. He looked up to see Himeko and her zanpakuto spirits attempting to stop the garganta from opening any further.

"Himeko!" he breathed and Senbonzakura appeared at his side.

"I'll aid Ruka and Izo," Senbonzakura said.

"I'll help Himeko." They leapt to the three that were trying to stop the garganta. Byakuya stood loyally by his daughter's side.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Ichigo both felt the explosion of spiritual energy as they finished off their Hollows. They looked up in unison to see Byakuya and Himeko working with their zanpakuto spirits to close the garganta.<p>

"This is way too much like that fight with Muramasa," Rukia commented. Their zanpakuto spirits joined them and they glowed in unison. "Let's give them a hand Ichigo!"

"You read my mind, Rukia," Ichigo laughed and they joined in on the power. Slowly, many of the other Soul Reapers who had seen this scene before aided in closing the garganta while the others watched in wonder.

* * *

><p>"Himeko," Dad said as we poured our energy into the garganta.<p>

"Yeah?" I asked with a little effort.

"You should stop. You're killing yourself doing this."

"I'm not stopping until the garganta is closed and everyone is safe," I growled.

"You're too much like Rukia."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Of course you do," he muttered causing me to chuckle. The last of the garganta was closing with the aid of the others and as it slammed shut, we stop the energy transfer. The loss of energy caught up to me when I stopped and I effortlessly started to fall toward the forest on Sokyoku Hill.

"Himeko!" Nel's voice yelled as she saw me doing a dive toward the ground, my eyes closing. Suddenly, two sets of arms grabbed me and I opened my eyes to see Ruka and Izo there, both holding me.

"You die, we die," Izo chuckled as we appeared on the ground.

"Easy," Ruka whispered setting me on my feet as they straightened. Dad appeared twenty feet away and watched as my zanpakuto spirits disappeared. His face was full of concern. Even though we had fought together and had a brief reunion, it hadn't been long enough. Dad wasn't wounded that I could see but I knew he hurt on the inside. I ran toward him and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped me in his arms and we fell to our knees hugging.

"Daddy," I cried into his robes and he rubbed my back.

"I'm here honey. You're home, again."

"I missed you so much! I can't believe I almost killed you! I'm so sorry Dad!" I sobbed into his shoulder and he pulled me closer.

"All is forgiven honey. All that matters is that you're home now." The others were landing around us and Karin ran to Ichigo and Isshin.

"Dad! Brother!" Karin cried and hugged them tightly. Rukia and Renji landed next to Dad and I, and I hugged Rukia next and she hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Rukia. For everything I did to you," I cried.

"That's alright Himeko. I understand." Renji hugged me next and smiled down at me. He was still taller even though we were kneeling on the ground. Dad and Rukia rose and Renji helped me to my feet. I was still a bit weak and stumbled into him. I sensed Ashido land nearby and turned to see him there with blood running down his arm.

"Ashido!" I ran into his arms and he hugged me tightly, twirling me around. He set me back down on my feet and I put a hand to his face. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you Ashido."

"That's fine Himeko, I understand completely. I'm just glad to have you back."

"Oh, Ashido!" I cried and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled in his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, question number one: What should happen to Aito?<strong>

**Another question, this arc is coming to an end soon. Ideas on what happens next? If you have one send me a private message.**

**Also, ideas on what happen next would be appreciated! AND I MEAN SEND SUGGESTIONS NOW PEOPLE!**

**I NEED SUGGESTIONS! Seriously people, I like this story, but I'm drawing blanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS?<strong>

**Sarge: I'M WORKING ON IT! I NEED A DAMN IDEA!**

**Himeko: Come up with one, other wise I'm going to kick your ass. **

**Sara (from The Greatest): You do and I'll beat the hell out of you. **

**Ashido: Ladies, let's not start something. **

**Kane: Come on Sara. Let's go back to our story.**

**Sara: I DON'T WANNA!**

**Hydro: They give you headaches right? **

**Sarge:Yeah. **

**Miki: How are your feet? I know you did that walk this weekend.**

**Sarge: Killing me, my friend and I walked halfway home, thought we could beat the bus. We were wrong and it nearly killed us! **

**Miki: How far? **

**Sarge: 2.7 miles roughly. **

**Hydro: How hot is it there? **

**Sarge: Uh... *_Starts typing on computer instead of doing homework* _It says 75 F but I don't believe it. Plus we were both wearing jeans. It was a spur of the moment.**

**Hydro: You really didn't want to ride the bus did you? **

**Sarge: No dip Sherlock. **

**Miki: Same old stubborn Sara. **

**Sara: What Miki?**

**Miki: I meant Sarge, sorry. **

**Hydro: Are you going to do the walk again? **

**Sarge: ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS? My feet feel like they've been worn down with a sander! I walked some of it barefoot because my sandals were hurting me!**

**Miki: Idiot. **

**Sarge: Hhhmmm, which one of your characters to sabatoge? **

**Rukia: All three of you, you have homework. **

**THREE: SHUT UP!**

**Rukia: Do I need to call everyone else? I know Renji would love to scare the hell out of you!**

_**All three girls pull out homework and hide their faces from Rukia. **_


	37. The Aftermath

**I don't own Bleach! READ MY BOTTOM NOTE PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>As everyone quieted down, Yamamoto stood next to the body of Ichiro Aizen. We gathered around and looked down at him.<p>

"Who killed him?" Yamamoto asked.

"I did, Head Captain," I whispered looking at him as Ashido held me around the waist.

"Where's his other general?"

"He surrendered," Terrian replied, "the smartest thing that brother of mine ever did."

"We'll decide his fate in a little while," Yamamoto whispered.

"Head Captain," I whispered and he looked back at me, "please sir, I know he's the enemy but he did do some good things for Karin and I while we were in Ichiro's possession. He knew we regained our memories and protected us by not telling him. Made sure both of us were healed as well. I ask for a bit of leniency in his case. I don't think Karin and I would be here without him."

"That will be taken into consideration. Get yourselves healed. Captains, we'll have a meeting tomorrow morning, ten o'clock sharp, Lieutenants likewise. The injured and dead are down in the 4th Division Barracks." That's when it hit everyone standing there that some of us were missing.

"Where's Akira?" I demanded.

"She was injured," Kyoraku answered.

"I'll give you a ride over, Himeko," Ashido whispered and put me on his back." Everyone quickly took off for the 4th Division Barracks and Unohana met us. She directed the injured to one side and everyone else waited silently for three hours before Unohana announced that everyone had been treated and that we could see the dead and injured now. Walking into the hall that had all the dead lined up, my breath caught in my chest as I saw Yoruichi crying over a body and Kisuke comforting. Shuhei and Izuru ran toward another bed and Ikkaku ran to the bed next to that.

"Yoruichi," I whispered walking up and she looked up at me. "Please, please tell me…"

"It's Soifon."

"No. Not Soifon!" I cried and Ashido wrapped his arms around me. Soifon had been a little bit of a guide for me when my mom first died and Rukia wasn't around. I trained with her on occasion also. The list of dead grew as some of the injured didn't pull through.

* * *

><p>The Lieutenants' meeting in the morning was not what anyone wanted it to be. Lieutenant Iba and Omaeda weren't there and even before Lieutenant Sasakibe said it we all knew that they were dead. I hadn't seen Iba and Omaeda there among the dead, but after seeing Soifon's body Ashido had to escort me out.<p>

"Captains Soifon, Komamura, and Kurorsuchi were all killed in battle yesterday as were Lieutenants Omaeda and Iba. We will be attending their service at 11 o'clock today. The Captains will be discussing their replacements and anyone with suggestions for new Lieutenants should speak now," Sasakibe said and I raised my hand. He looked at me stunned; he had not expected someone to come up with a name so soon. "Kuchiki."

"Akira Kyoraku should be promoted to Lieutenant," I said. "She's a great fighter and she deserves a promotion."

"We'll take that into consideration. Any other suggestions?" We were all silent until Nanao raised her hand.

"Some of the Visoreds were former lieutenants and some of our new allies, Terrian and Ami to be exact, also have the rank and power of Lieutenants. It's about time that we brought our allies back," Nanao whispered.

"I will propose the ideas to the Captains. Stay here until the service time when I return. I will relay this information to the Captains." He left the room and I sat down on one of the tables in the room. I was still a bit weak from yesterday but I was ready to have some quiet time. Shuhei came over and sat down next to me.

"I didn't expect you to recommend Akira."

"She needs the promotion. Plus, it'll get her out of Shunsui's hair," I chuckled.

"Ah, that is true," Shuhei chuckled. Nemu walked over and sat down on my other side.

"Himeko?"

"Yes Nemu?"

"How do you deal with the loss of a parent?"

"Crying, sadness, but eventually you come to terms with it."

"I don't know why I can't feel like that," Nemu whispered.

"It's how you were raised Nemu. We're here if you need us," I insisted.

"I bet Uryu would comfort you greatly," Shuhei chuckled. I wacked him upside the head and he glared at me.

"Wimp," I muttered.

"They'll probably ask Ichigo to take a position as a Captain," Rangiku pointed out.

"He'll likely get Seventh Division if they do," Izuru commented.

"Yoruichi might get her position as 2nd Division Captain back," Rukia chuckled.

"If she does, Akira will be her Lieutenant," I chuckled.

"Shinji should become Captain of 5th Squad again," Momo commented.

"Kisuke will get 12th Division," I insisted.

"No one else would take that position," Isane chuckled.

"I'd like to have Kisuke as my Captain. Wise choice," Nemu commented.

"Who's going to replace Seventh Squad Lieutenant though?" Rukia inquired and everyone thought about it.

"Hiyori," I suggested.

"He'd kill you for that one," Rukia laughed.

"Well, she's been a lieutenant before. He'd kill Mashiro because she's annoying and Lisa is a little too strict for him," I pointed out.

"Hiyori would be a great choice," Nanao agreed thinking about the three lieutenants she had met.

"Do you think they'd allow Kensei to take over the 9th Squad again?" Shuhei asked.

"Maybe," Izuru muttered. We kept up light chatter until we went to the burial. Their bodies were glowing and bit by bit, they were fading away. That was the fate of all Soul Reapers and Souls, to fade away bit by bit. Taking my place behind my father, we stood in front of our squad right by the fallen Lieutenants and Captains. The other dead were also lined up in front of the troops and the Head Captain proceeded over the whole thing. Many of the women cried, some of the men had silent tears running down their faces. I watched in silence, the training my father had given me on composure kicking in. I was a rock as I watched the whole event. When it was all over, we dismissed the squads, leaving the Captains, Lieutenants, Visoreds, and Karakura Residents behind to gather and talk.

"We are to head to the testing fields," Yamamoto instructed and everyone looked at each other, even the Captains.

"What's going on?" Yuzu asked me.

"Not a clue." Going to the testing grounds, we lined up by the walkway to the seats.

"We are here to test new Captains that have been chosen. Some of them won't need to do the testing because they've done it once before. Take your seats and come when you're called." We sat down in the seats and Yamamoto looked everyone over. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Mugurama, Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihoin, step forward." The five of them went down to the Head Captain.

"Figures," Renji chuckled from in front of me. I kicked him lightly and he glared at me over his shoulder.

"Himeko."

"Sorry Captain Kuchiki," I muttered.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, I'm asking you to take up your old position as the Captain of Squad 2 and as the Commander of the Stealth Force. What do you say?"

"I accept, Head Captain." Dad handed me the 2nd Squad Captain's coat.

"Present it to her. You've been given the job of presenting the Captain's coats," he whispered. I quickly jumped down to Yoruichi and held the coat out to her. She slipped her arms in and her zanpakuto appeared on her back, as if it had never left.

"Shinji Hirako, I ask you to take the position of Captain of the Fifth Division."

"I accept." Momo handed me the Captain's coat for the Fifth Division and I held it out for Shinji to put on.

"Kensei Mugurama, I ask you to take your old position as the Captain of the Ninth Division."

"I'd love to," Kensei answered with a grin. Shuhei handed me the coat and I presented it to Kensei. It occurred to me that the other Lieutenants didn't have the coats with them at the meeting and I figured that someone had given them to them when they came in.

"Kisuke Urahara, I ask you be the 12th Squad…"

"I accept Head Captain. You don't have to continue," Kisuke chuckled and Nemu handed me the coat. Holding it out to Kisuke he smiled as I straightened out the collar for him.

"You all may sit, except Kurosaki and Kuchiki." I raised an eyebrow but stood there anyway. After the new Captains took their seats, the Head Captain looked at Ichigo. "This is for technicalities Kurosaki; you have to demonstrate your Bankai."

"Yes, Head Captain."

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, you get to use your zanpakuto against Kurosaki. Try not to kill each other," Yamamoto muttered and I looked up at Dad who nodded.

"Ready Himeko?" he asked.

"Head Captain, how high can I go on power?" I inquired drawing my zanpakuto.

"Anything less than your domed Bankai," he answered and I nodded.

"Ready Ichigo?"

"Bankai!"

"Bankai." Changing into my Bankai form, he changed into his and I held the altered shikai versions of Ruka and Izo.

"Begin." I took at Ichigo with all my strength and he threw it right back. Eventually, we were both getting tired of this pointless match, I allowed one strike from his zanpakuto to touch me, and Yamamoto called the match. I had a cut across my chest but it wasn't as deep as most who have been dealt a blow from Ichigo.

"You alright Himeko?" Ichigo asked as we both changed back from Bankai.

"Ichigo, that's practically a scratch," I chuckled and Isane jumped down and bandaged the wound. Dad walked up to me.

"You let him hit you."

"If I did any more power than what I was, he would be the one that's hurt," I muttered as we stood away from everyone else and Yoruichi handed Ichigo his coat.

"You could have beaten Ichigo and become a Captain."

"Dad, I'm destined to be the Captain of Squad 6 and I intend to be."

"That's my girl." He threw his arm around my shoulder affectionately and pulled me into him. The Head Captain left and everyone looked at each other.

"Let's go have some sake and talk about the dead honorably, swapping stories and be happy," Shunsui suggested.

"Whose place shall we go to?" Shinji inquired.

"Come over to the Manor," Dad suggested.

"Byakuya?" Rukia asked.

"It's the best place for us to get together and we should round up some of the others. Ashido, Rikichi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and anyone else you can think of," Dad said.

"Dad, are you running a fever?" I asked touching his forehead with my hand.

"No, I just thought that would be the best place instead of one of the Divisions were we'll have people watching us," Dad explained.

"Now that the Dad I know and love," I chuckled realizing he was doing this to protect our reputations.

"Lieutenants, go round up our close squad members," Shunsui ordered.

"Yes sir!" And with that, I flash stepped over to my barracks to find Rikichi and Ashido. Both Rikichi and Ashido were waiting at entrance to the Barracks and smiled when they saw me coming.

"Lieutenant," Rikichi chuckled.

"Come on, we're having a memorial get together celebration at the Manor and you two are invited."

"Cool, Rikichi chuckled and Ashido smirked at the younger Soul Reaper's excitement. Rangiku and Shuhei had put together enough sake for everybody and Dad had it all organized for us. Ichigo and Yoruichi set out pictures of our fallen friends and I saw Orihime tearing up some.

"Orihime?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"So many Captains and Lieutenants," Orihime whispered.

"I know. Come on, this is to remember the good times!" I chuckled and handed her a glass of sake.

"Okay." Yoruichi was the hardest one to console but we ended up having a pretty good time, telling jokes on each other or on our fallen comrades.

"Remember when Soifon stalked me to prove what a lazy bum I was?" Kisuke asked Yoruichi.

"And I said she had a crush on you," Yoruichi laughed.

"You did?" I laughed.

"Yep!" Getting up, I went to my room and changed into some more relaxing clothes as did Rukia and Dad. The servants were gathering some clothes for the humans and the Visoreds while Yoruichi was having some brought from her Manor for herself, Kisuke, Jinta, and Ururu. The others were fine in their clothes for the moment. Stumbling back a little tipsy a pair of strong arms caught me and I looked up to see Ashido there.

"Little tipsy are we?" he asked.

"Just a little," I giggled and leaned into him.

"Himeko," he said looking down at me.

"What is it Ash?" I looked back up at his face as he brushed my hair from my face and smiled.

"I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" I was sober enough to put on a bit more serious face. I hadn't had that much to drink yet. His hand cupped my face while he placed his other hand on my cheek.

"Himeko Kuchiki, will you marry me?" My breath caught in my chest and I threw my arms around his neck. "I take that as a yes."

"Yes, a million times yes!" I laughed and kissed him passionately. He kissed back, his arms wrapped around me. "Have you talked to my father?"

"Yes. He said if you said yes we could hold the ceremony tomorrow for the official engagement," Ashido explained.

"This is great!"

"What's great?" Akira's voice asked as she walked up to us. She was heavily bandaged but she looked good.

"Oh, you'll find out later," I chuckled. "You sure you should be up and around?"

"Unohana said you were all gathered her in a memorial celebration. I figured I should come over. She didn't stop me."

"But did she say it was okay?"

"She didn't say anything, just looked away," Akira chuckled.

"Your dad is drunk already," I laughed.

"Figures as much. Mom's on her way too."

"We finally get to meet your mother," Ashido chuckled.

"Don't sound so excited dumb shit," Akira muttered.

"Why, what's your mom like?" I asked as we walked back to the party.

"Bossy, a bit controlling, strict…"

"So like Nanao," I laughed.

"Yes, very much like Nanao. The difference is she had me with my dad."

"Ah." Arriving back to the others, Akira's mom was already there and it was interesting to see her worry about Shunsui. It caused the majority of us to laugh. Dad walked over to Ashido and I as we talked and looked at Ashido.

"So?" Dad inquired.

"You can make the announcement." Dad cleared his throat and quickly the whole crowd was silenced.

"Tomorrow, at eleven o'clock, we will have the engagement ceremony for Ashido and Himeko. I invite all of you to be at the party afterwards at twelve o'clock." Everyone agreed to come to the party and I smiled leaning into Ashido.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, question number one: What should happen to Aito?<strong>

**Another question, this arc is coming to an end soon. Ideas on what happens next? If you have one send me a private message.**

**Also, ideas on what happen next would be appreciated! AND I MEAN SEND SUGGESTIONS NOW PEOPLE!**

**I NEED SUGGESTIONS! Seriously people, I like this story, but I'm drawing blanks!**

**Oh, don't expect an update tomorrow, this is essentially all I got right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Himeko: People, we need suggestions. <strong>

_**All that have gathered in Sarge's room draw blanks. **_

**Sarge: I'll think of something. **

**Characters: HURRY IT UP!**


	38. Game Changer

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the engagement party and we were planning for the wedding, which was two months away. Deciding to take a break, we did something that the Women's Association had done once before, a trip to the Human World for a day at the beach! Going with the girls, we went to get swimsuits.<p>

"Here Himeko, this one is so you," Rangiku laughed and handed me a swimsuit.

"Thanks Rangiku."

"I don't want to go on this trip," Akira complained as Nanao handed her a swimsuit.

"Then why are you coming?" Rukia asked.

"Renji wants me to come."

"Quality time with your boyfriend?" I teased.

"Shut up!" Akira growled. "What about you and your fiancé?"

"What about him?"

"You'll get some quality time with him." She got a swift punch to the face and Isane caught her before she fell. I smiled as she growled at me. After all the girls bought swimsuits, we loaded our gear and went over to the beach that we had rented for the weekend. Ashido was there waiting with the rest of the guys as they set up volley ball nets and sitting areas. All our human friends were there. After dinner we dove into the water to cool off. As Ashido and I swam close together there was a shifting in the water.

"Get to shore!" Ichigo yelled. We swam for shore and reached it just in time as the water went out. The ground shook and everyone ran for the building. I heard the roar of water and looked around the corner.

"Guys, big fucking wave!" I yelled. It hit the land before anyone could react. All I remember was the water surrounding me and my gigai being destroyed. Surfacing from the water, it started to pull back some. I landed on top of the Ishida car. There was coughing all over and I looked around to see the other Soul Reapers emerging from the water. The body of Yuzu appeared next to me and I stared as her spirit climbed onto the car with me.

"No," Isshin whispered as we inspected the carnage. The gigai bodies were destroyed, and all the living humans were now souls. Ichigo stared at his friends their chains were destroyed.

"This can't be happening," Karin whispered.

"It is," Kisuke whispered. "We need to cross them over and start finding them," Kisuke ordered. We split up into two groups, half of us went to the Seireitei and monitored the arrivals while the rest sent them over. Luckily everyone landed out in the 1st District of West Rukon by Kukaku's house. She was there and quickly rounded everyone up and took them to the West Gate for us.

"They are to go to the Kuchiki Manor until the Shiba Manor is rebuilt," Yamamoto said without as second thought. Karin and I helped everyone along and we settled in at the Kuchiki Manor. With no one in the Human World to keep us there, we would stay in the Seireitei more often. Mizuho spent the night with Ikkaku in the 11th Squad Barracks while Ichigo had to lock Keigo up. Tatsuki adjusted better than we had thought.


	39. Wrap Up

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a month since everyone had died. The Shiba Manor rebuilt the souls moved there. They had their spots at the academy squared away, even Keigo. Karin went to school as well instead of receiving private training. The biggest day came when Ashido and I married. It was the loudest event the Seireitei had had since Ichigo invaded to save Rukia. The after party was quite interesting.<p>

Three months later, I announced pregnancy to everyone and Ashido fainted. Ashido, who was now Ashido Kuchiki, was going to be a father. Aito joined the Fifth Squad while Terrian and Ami joined the 9th Squad. It was different. Grimmjow and Nel kept powerful forces from rising in Hueco Mundo for us. Things changed even more nine months after the wedding.

"Ashido!" I yelled and he looked up from his paperwork. "Unohana, now," I groaned. He had me to the Fourth Division faster than most could blink. Ten hours later, I gave birth to a lovely daughter we named Kaiya.

* * *

><p><strong> Himeko: COME UP WITH A SEQUEL OR I KICK YOUR ASS!<strong>

**Sarge: HELP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Um, this is my last update for this story, I was going to end it a bit different but distraction have caused me to neglect it. I would like to continue it however from Kaiya's point of view, so if someone would give me an idea on what to put in that story, I'd be grateful. Sorry for the long wait and disappointing ending but I had writers block after working on two other stories for so long!<strong>

**Sarge**


End file.
